Total Pokemon Island 2!
by DeviouslyNormal
Summary: Update on Chapter 14. OCs closed! Final cast and staff revealed! Thanks to everyone who sent in an OC!
1. Hellos and Goodbyes!

**Hey guys, I'm accepting new OCs! Go to chapter 10 for the app, and go to chapter 11 for the current cast!**


	2. -OCs accepted!-

**Sorry for the delays guys! I have midterms coming up next week and I've been studying so hard I forgot about this for a little, hope you all understand. After midterms, I'll update every Friday so you all can know when to tune in, even if I finish on Tuesday, I'm uploading on Friday. This is subject to change if something HORRIBLE happens. To keep you all satisfied during the wait, I'll release the Pokemon accepted into the series!:**

**Safed OCs:**

**1\. Fern *Spoiler: Since her and Blade both returned...*  
2\. Blade *Spoiler: Since him and Fern both returned...*  
3\. Adam *Spoiler: Lenox didn't return but he did, hmm...*  
4\. Hazard *Spoiler: Maybe Hazard was supposed to come back for someone else?...***

**Accepted OCs *The part you care about!*  
1\. Cale the Fletchinder  
2\. Nya the Espurr  
3\. Karen the Misdreavus  
4\. Haruka the Vaporeon  
5\. Makoto the Floatzel  
6\. Ace the Phanpy  
7\. Tori the Chimecho  
8\. Psy the Gardevoir  
9\. Slash the Gallade  
10\. Sarah the Pachirisu  
11\. Drake the Darmanitan  
12\. Drexel the Fennekin  
13\. Brett the Corphish  
14\. Gray the Shuppet  
15\. Jocelyn the Pancham  
16\. Flawless the Lickilicky  
17\. Polly the Tepig  
18\. Astraea the Drifloon  
19\. Kasai the Ninetales  
20\. Damon the Umbreon  
21\. Rizz the Rotom  
22\. Mavis the Delcatty  
23\. Shiro the Absol**

**Nice! Except... Three are mine! I made three so good I feel greedy and I HAVE to use them. However, which ones are mine? The first one who guesses the most correct will get an immunity idol, which they *will* PM me who they want to receive it! The winner will be revealed in the next chapter, which is the first challenge chapter! Be ready! Good luck to all who made it in!**


	3. Episode 1: King of the Cliff

**Sorry for this being kind of late, but I decided I'm going to post a new chapter every Friday for those of you who didn't see. I didn't want y'all to be empty while waiting for this awesome chapter so I feed yous a little bit... so we all know who the OCs are! Someone has won the immunity idol contest and will choose their OC they wish to receive. This will be kept discreet. No one knows who has it. This is technically my longest chapter I ever wrote at about 8.7k words! Also, I realized that I only got through 1/4th of TPI1, yet I had 103 reviews Darcanine33's newest finished TPI has about 230-300? If I had continued, does this mean I'd be more popular than Darky? :o? More of a reason to go forth and continue this! Also, congrats to you who got your OCs accepted! A lot of you guessed at least 1 of my OCs right, so that's great! I personally love these OCs and I have worked everything... EVERYTHING out, trust me. So, without further adieu, lets start up!**

**000**

Well, 42 Pokemon stood there. 20 stood on one side, on the other, 22. No matter which side they were in, they all glared at two specific nymph-like Pokemon on the lesser side. Some were glares, others were quick shots, and there was at least one death threat in all of the havoc. However, both of the fairies seem unamused, as they scoffed at this hostile attitude.

"Ok, I get it, you're all mad, but guess what, I don't care. Author rules. Now, lets hurry this up, no need to prolong the inevitable..." The first one said. Her face was stern, but it was a hard face to look at so obviously was an incarnation of happiness, or something of the sorts. Her blue body gleamed in the fall breeze. Her companion was just as strict.

"Manaphy is right, you all suck, and only 4 of you are safe with the other 18... those said 4 are in a selective group. Selective as in no bitches like June-" At these words, she flared her mane up quickly and let out a nasty snarl. "Ren-" The Mawile gasped, before showing her massive jaws. "or most of all, Marcus, then again, you all have voided memory, so none of you remember that Marcus is a bitch." At these words, Marcus let out a fake gasp.

"How dare you antagonize me, you filthy peasant! Not only me, but these people! Your bitter soul is too harsh to see that these poor Pokemon also have emotions!" Marcus exclaimed and feigned. Everyone was pleased with his words, making him snicker just out of hearing's reach.

"Plus, I'm in the list you jackass!" June roared.

"Oh yea, well, you didn't make it in anyway, so shut up, no one likes you." Jirachi said calmly, never making eye contact. Manaphy took the conversation back into control.

"Ok, first thing losers, NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU, YOU'RE ALL LEAVING, STOP GETTING PLOT. Since y'all want to WASTE my time, I'll just call out the safe ones now. Fern was safe with the most votes, along with Blade, Adam and Hazard. Rosario was 1 vote away from being safe, but I don't care. No sympathy." She said this and snapped, the unsafe 'veterans', who were wiped of their memories of the first season, teleported away thanks to Jirachi.

"I've been meaning to ask that... Jirachi isn't able to legitimately learn Teleport..." Ivan spoke, to get his instant reply.

"Well, there are multiple cases of Pokemon using moves they can't, mostly seen in this one" Manaphy said, pointing at Legend, who smiled and charged a Mist Ball at Ivans face, blinding him. Manaphy smiled. "There's your answer, smart ass."

"Wait, so when are they getting here?..." Lucas looked puzzled as Jirachi groaned.

"I forgot we have those..." He looked off into the distance and say the boat arriving. He facepalmed into oblivion. The boat docked at the... dock? and 23 Pokemon poured out. They all had different looks on their faces, although most were happy or gave a shy smile.

"When I call your name, come. Are those rules simple enough?" Manaphy asked as some of them nodded, a distant yes was muttered, some shrugged, others gave no response. "Good enough..."

_Now, I could of done it int he exact same order that I did it in the misc. chapter... guess what? I am... I'm too lazy._

**"Cale!"**

A lone bird shot out of the crowd shouting a cry of epic proportions. His plumage was the regular orange and black for a Pokemon of his species, Fletchinder. He soared towards the other Pokemon behind Manaphy.

"Fine... be that way..." Manaphy said, childishly. She hummed a tune to herself as if she was amused. Cale flew over to our favorite group of Pokemon, the alliance previously known as 'SuperMunch'.

"Sup guys!" Cale said. Munch openly greeted the newcomer with open arms. Xander looked at him odd and Bane shot his arm up in excitement of a new recruit. Jason silently watched over Munch.

"So... what is it that you do?..." Xander eyed the other flying member with suspicion, before he was slightly clawed in the back.

"Dude... chill, I bet he's cool." Bane said as Cale smiled.

"I'm an adventure." He said with a grin as Munch's eyes light up.

"So where do you adventure?" Munch's intent on the bird. Xander was unamused.

"I go through mystery caves, and if I'm lucky, I can scale a mountain." He responded.

"Scale?" The Vibrava asked, obviously noticing his wings. Cal scoffed.

"Where's the fun in that?"

**"Nya!"**

Something was different about her... The female Espurr slowly crept her way over, obviously sparking something something in Claire.

"Of fucking course, another loser!" She spat. "Can we not get someone so retarded?"

Nyphelle giggled at the Espeon's remarks. "She's right! Why someone so ugly?" Nya frowned at this and hung her head low. She went in an area far away from the rest and began to moves leaves with her psychic powers, wishing to be alone.

**"Karen!"**

The ghost floated out with a stern look plastered on her face. She floated towards Nya. "Hey, are you ok?" The Espurr nodded grimly. Upon closer inspection, the ghost saw that unlike her species, her ears and paws were black, and her eyes were a blue-ish green. Nya saw alters with the Misdreavus as well, her pearls around her neck were purple. Karen floated away from her and into Nyphelle's face. "Hey, that is totally uncool, no need to put others down, for the gratification of who?..." Karen began to float away back to Nya, comforting her.

"Hey, mind your own business, mom!" Kat shouted.

"And I thought I was the prisscess..." Nyphelle lamented towards herself.

**"Haruka and Makoto!"**

The Water-Type duo emerged from the crowd. They both walked together, talking avid, though the latter was doing most of the talking. Some could say the former was unamused, but he sincerely was. The Vaporeon nodded mostly, giving short responses to his Floatzel friend. Makoto was obviously the more social one. Haruka wore a black necklace with purple striped, his companion wearing a similar one with green stripes. His bright blue eyes were dulled by his obviously bashful nature. Makoto grinned with his black-rimmed glasses firmly on his face. The emerald green eyes of his complimented his soft and inviting smile. His big statues gave him a more natural walk than what would be expected for a Floatzel his size. They approached Yuki and Ivan, though the Vaporeon's smile seemed half-assed.

"Not the most social, huh?" Yuki asked, she looked into his eyes and smiled. So soft she didn't see it; Haruka was blushing.

"Ugh... only is Narissa were here, she'd be able too determine this story..." Ivan sighed as he looked down. Yuki comforted him.

"Who?" Makoto questioned. The Froslass looked up.

"His girlfriend, she's a Xatu..."

"Hmm. Well, in the meantime, we're here for you, man." The Floatzel responded. Ivan looked up and saw Haruka give him a reassuring nod. Ivan flashed both of them a soft smile.

**"Ace!"**

The Phanpy stumbled out of the crowd. He had a glare in his eye, directed towards the trio of girls who messed with Karen and Nya. Claire returned the glare, causing him to choke up. "Aw, someone's a baby! Look, he's gonna cry!" She laughed as he ignored her and walked towards Nya and Karen, notebook in hand.

"U-uh-" By then, Nya and Karen both detracted attention from each other to look at him. "Are you alright?" He asked. Nya sighed.

"Yea... it's just that... no one likes me..." Nya said grimly. Karen patted her back.

"It's ok... we're here for you..." She replied as Ace was writing in the notebook. "What are you writing?"

"Nothing..." He replied as he wrote out the scene that just played out. _"Nya says no one likes her... I wonder why this is... someone already might like her more than she thinks..."_

**"Tori!"**

The shiny Pokemon floated out of the crowd, spinning around in glee. The Chimecho looked unstoppable! Looking closer, there was a shiny charm clipped on his head. He spun in the air giggling "Hai guis!" He shouted happy. Then... something happened out of no where. "Isn't this such a fine day! More like a fine day to die... god..." Everyone gave him odd looks as Manaphy smiled.

"He's... odd. He isn't disabled, trust me."

Tori dragged his tail towards the rest as they stared at him. His gloomy look changed out of no where into a flamboyant one "YAY WAFFLES!" He said as he chucked a frozen waffle at Nyphelle, knocking her out cold.

"I think I like him..." Karen stated as they all nodded in reassurance. No one was as happy as Legend.

"YAY WAFFLES!" He said as he leapt on the Chimecho and they rolled away into the distance.

**"Psy and Slash!"**

The brother and sister duo poured out from among the rest. Psy, the obviously more social Gardevoir, spun around before tripping on her dress and falling, laughing her face off. Every guy was confused by this, as she was very gorgeous and she acted so... ditzy? The Gardevoirite around her neck almost fell off. Kat was disgusted.

"How can someone so pretty be so filthy!?" She yelled as Psy flashed the finger at her. Then Kat saw him. The handsome and tall brother of Psy, Slash. The Gallade lend out his knife which Psy pulled on to get up. Psy giggled towards her brother and thanked him. Kat, however, pounded over to them and knocked Psy down again. "Well, hello there..." She said, rubbing her tail against him as she caressed him, though he didn't try to hide his disgust. "Fine... be that way." Psy and Slash continued till the Gardevoir's eye caught Jason. She stammered and whispered something to Slash. The two then walked and stopped a good distance away from the Dewott.

"What the hell was that?" Munch and Cale asked. Jason shrugged.

**"Sarah!"**

A white and pink blur zoomed out of the crowd. She went at such a fast speed, everyone jumped for cover, though she rammed directly into Kat, taking the wind out of the flirtatious girl. The shiny Pachirisu smiled, feeling accomplished "SPAGHETTI YOGURT SLAYS THE DAY!" She shouted. They all just cocked their heads in confusion as Kat rubbed her stomach.

**"Drake!"**

By now, Nyphelle had recovered from the waffle. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and began to rake her feathers. The Darmanitan crawled out of the crowd slowly. He spotted the Altaria and smiled, giving a whistle, easily catching her attention. "Hey babe. You and me, eh?" He cocked his eyebrow in confidence.

"Um... I'm sorry but no." She said, slightly disgusted. Drake flexed his muscles before Hammer Arming Ace. The Phanpy was left in a crater, twitching. Karen and Nya watched in horror.

"Hey, back off!" Karen shouted, being immune to Fighting-Type moves. Drake smiled.

"Oh, I ain't afraid to hit a girl..." He flashed a devious grin. Sarah frowned at this.

"UGLY FAT MAN LEAVE THE BITCH ALONE!" She shouted. Karen glared at her with murderous intent. "I MEAN THE BROAD?..." The glare didn't falter. "Girl?..." Karen flashed a thumbs up. "YEA, LEAVE THE-" She began before Drake Fire Punched her into the all stared in horror.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" She shouted before slapping into a tree and fainting. Nyphelle watched this whole scene and evilly smiled.

**"****Drexel!"**

The fox Pokemon leapt out in a stylish manner. He kept a poise manner. Claire knew a fellow rich person when she was one, and it wasn't no secret this Fennekin had money. He happily pranced towards the others in a proper way. Some of the people glared at him, and even though he noticed, he kept his head tall.

"Ugh, is he legit that much of a snob that I can smell that horrible smell from here?" Fern asked. He humphed and walked passed her, not allowing his emotions to be shown. Drexel sighed and strutted over to a place alone. Munch noticed this.

"Guys, lets go..." He said, earning a disgusted look from Xander.

"No way! He's obviously a brat!" He exclaimed. Bane, wah was riding on Xander, gave him a look.

"Dude, not cool."

"Plus, wouldn't a chemist know that all humans are made equal?" Cale said with a smirk. Xander glared at him.

"Actually, humans are only a little bit more than 99% made equal, get your facts straight... but I guess we can go over there..." Jason nodded. The group walked over to the Fennekin and began to talk to him about his life back in his old mansion...

**"Brett!"**

He smiled. He walked out pinching his pincers. Unlike the other crustaceans of his species, he was shiny. He grinned with the little golden crown perched on his head. Even with this, he obviously wasn't stuck up or snobby, heck, he might of not of even be rich. One thing was certain, that crown was worth more than his house. He let out a loud 'Corp' and walked over to the outcast alliance, and the accessory immediately piqued the Fennekin.

"Ermmm... Well, I must say that is most definitely a posh coronet. From where did you receive?" Drexel asked, wondering about how he afforded it. Brett smiled.

"Easy, I went on a dungeon run in Lapis Cove and found it. It was at the end, engraved in rock in a river." He said, flashing a grin. At these words, Sarah had recovered from Drake. She ran back at lightning fast speed, accidentally crashing into Brett. "Hey, watch it! Does anyone here have any-" He began to rant before he saw who ran into him. He couldn't help but to blush just a little bit, gaining looks from the others. "What?..."

"He likes the fucking epileptic squirrel?" Claire asked.

**"Gray!"**

The shiny Shuppet floated out with a mischievous smile. He giggled softly. He looked at the Espurr, Misdreavus and Phanpy with a frown. What Drake did was uncool. He smiled as he floated over to Nya. He pulled out a colorful box tied with cascading ribbons. Nya eyes the box as Gray pushed it toward her. "Here, take it." He said with a weak smile. Nya looked at him with a weakened smile. Off with the ribbons, they drooped down, reaching the floor for the loosened grasp. She tore off the tape and lifted up the tab...

_**WHAM!**_

The poor Espurr was sent flying as Gray, as well as some of the more selfish Pokemon such as Drake and Claire began to laugh. Karen glared at him while Ace looked at him with shock.

"How fucking dare you! In a moment like this!?" She shouted in disgust. Gray shrugged.

"Hey, toots, I was only trying to liven up her spirits. Either way, no one is safe." Gray said with a smile, while Karen silently seethed. Gray disappeared and reappeared in front of Brett and co. shouting 'Boo!'

**"Jocelyn!"**

She slightly bit the brown leaf in her mouth. Muttered under her breath were unwords. She bit her lip and nodded her head. The Pancham, like most of the Pokemon, totally ignored the two host Pokemon, by now they were used to it. The sharply neon green and black headphones weren't enough to contain the music it released, as it hit the campers...

"_Like a wrecking ball~"_ No one said.

She walked over to the group of guys as Kyle and Tori flew *Yes, the Mudkip flew* over towards the other campers. Tori looked at Jocelyn and tilted his head.

"ISN'T THAT A LITTLE BIT LOUD?" He asked, the moment she realized he was talking to her she moved them from her ears to her neck.

"Nope, not really." She said as she kicked back and everyone covered their ears.

**"Flawless!"**

The giant Lickilicky waddled over to the others. His huge bulbous size didn't help him look any more attractive. Yet, he scanned the contestants and spotted no one in specific. Everyone guessed they just weren't high enough for his obviously high snobbish manner.

"Hmm, you're all proud of yourselves?" He laughed. "Hah!" He shouted as his tongue hit multiple people such as Kat, Brett and Fern.

"Hey, bitch, keep your tongue in control you fucking snob!" The Grass snake yelled, however, the Normal-Type ignored her and stood far away from everyone else.

**"Polly!"**

A sloppy oink emerged from the crowd, however, no one saw anyone emerge. Drexel sighed and appointed this issue.

"And where is this so-called Polly?" He addressed, only for Manaphy to point behind him. Only if he didn't smell it first. The Fennekin began gagging "Oh my god! I swear these toxic fumes are inhumane! Who goes there!?" He said, like a true Shakespearean, as they say a paragraph of lines before doing the action expected. He turned around and was at eye-to-eye level with the Tepig, with less than a centimeter separating their faces. Everyone else gagged, the self-cooking bacon smelt atrocious, like a... barn pig. However, her eyes gleamed with crazy.

"Hiya, I'm- AH!" She shouted at Drexel whipped out some perfume and began spraying it on her, eyes first. "Ahhh... I like that burn..." She said as Drexel gave her a frightened look.

"HELP ME SOMEONE!?" He yelled as Kyle used Dark Void on her.

**"Kasai!"**

The vixen Pokemon walked out slowly. She breathed calmly as her steps, graceful with the wind, her paws leaving the grass slightly singed. The shiny Ninetales almost looked as if she was an entity from above. Her fur grazed in the soft winds and her face was stern but inviting. She calmly approached the group of Pokemon she trusted the most. "Hello." She said.

"Hey!" Yuki shouted, enjoying female companionship, welcoming the Ninetales to the group. Ivan smiled softly to her. Haruka and Makoto, who were previously talking to Yuki and Ivan, while amongst themselves, turned towards the newcomer, the former with his deadpan face, until he saw it. Then and there, the soft and gentle warmth from the weakened smile to the nuzzle. Her eyes were a blue the seas could never perfect. He had never seen perfection since before, albeit, he gave her the same stern, unwelcome look he gave almost everyone, and blush wasn't plastered on his face. Makoto did the talking.

"Hello, I'm Mako and this is Haru. He doesn't talk much. A bit bashful." He said with a smile. She began talking to the Pokemon as Haruko silenced himself, wondering what was it about her that attracted him...

**"Astraea!"**

She floated out of the crowd. The air challenged her journeys quickly, but she got her own way due to her Ominous Winds. She drifted past the two nymph like host who bore ecstatic expressions. The abnormal Drifloon stopped in front of the group Kasai had just come towards. The Drifloon obviously had a problem; she had a light purple veiled scarf covering her eyes, making it physically impossible for her to see. They all tried not to talk about it. "Hello, Malamar and company, I am Astraea." The Drifloon said it somewhat civil. Makoto didn't wait to ask the question.

"Wait, why are you wearing that scarf?... and why can you tell who we are?..." He asked, while the Drifloon smiled slightly *Don't ask how*.

"Well, I'm already blind. Why have my eyes expressed to the open world if there is nothing to express?" She giggled. "Also, I can feel it." Now Ivan gave her a bullshit look.

"You can feel it?..." He asked.

"I use air drifts and currents to make out the shapes of objects." Obviously, Ivan didn't buy this.

**"Damon!"**

The cyborg spewed out. He walked strictly, his left front and right back legs making a soft metal sound with each step. His right mechanical eye was a bit more gold than his flesh eye. The red rings covering his body spat out an eerie vibe. The Umbreon looked at his fellow campers with a forced face. One dared to act up.

"Hey, fucking cyborg, you're just a piece of of scraps." Drake said. Without haste, Damon shot his head toward the Darmanitan, eyes glowing blue. Drake immediately fell asleep. The Umbreon's eyes then flashed black as a darkened shadow erupted from him and entered Drake. He began tossing and turning.

"Ughh... no... stop... please..." Drake cried in his restless sleep. Everyone just looked at the Umbreon in shock.

"Stay in line..." Damon muttered. Claire grew a devious smile. This was the kind of person she needed on her side. Damon noticed this smile and scoffed. That rich bitch can hire someone else to do her dirty work.

**"Mavis!"**

The Normal-Type cat smiled as she walked out. The pearl bracelets shimmered in the crisp sunlight and her spunky wasn't all that low either. The Delcatty with the inconsistent purple eyes began to walk forth. The mole under her eye was more like a personality trait than an imperfection. Flawless noticed her and smiled. This was his victim.

"Everyone, please take a second of recognition and give it up for the munter scrub!" He said as some of the ruder contestants laughed. Damon was glaring at nothing specific. Mavis stared at him, shocked.

"Bloody spectacular! I get here to meet the blinkered, huh?" Mavis said, she looked unamused. Flawless smugly smiled.

"What's the Brit gonna do? Cry herself a river back to where she came from to never return?"

"May I mind you, I have a lot of bottle and no tolerance for someone so daft that they shall gag for attention." She said, glaring at him and walking away, she walked up towards Bane and Xander and they began conversation.

**"Rizz"**

The Ghost-Type was unamused. The plasma Pokemon looked around at his competition _'Heh, nothing much..."_ He thought to himself. The Rotom then continued to float up above and mind his own business, contemplating possible allies.

**"And Shiro!"**

The last Pokemon to come over was an Absol. His white hair covered his left eye as his right was a deep red. He flashed a shy smile before walking over to Kasai and her friends.

"Hey..." Shiro said, looking at the Pokemon in front of him, but purposely glancing over Yuki.

"Hey! Well, I'm Ivan, and this is Kasai, Haruka-" The Malamar continued the introductions as Yuki realized what the Absol was doing. She scowled to herself, what had she done to him to make him ignore her as such!? It was just preposterous! Nonetheless, she still played an active role in the conversation.

_"Maybe I should talk to him later about it..." _She thought to herself in more of a statement than a question.

Manaphy grinned at the contestants in a creepy manner, alerting everyone. She coughed a little bit, then looked at Jirachi and gave a nice smile. "Ok guys, does everyone know the rules?..." Polly manifested in front of Manaphy out of no where and stared at her.

"Hey..." Polly giggled before Manaphy yelled at her to stalk someone else. She saw Blade laying in fetal position, and no matter how close she got to him, he wouldn't force her to leave! "This is awesome!" she mumbled before Fern grabbed her and threw her on the ground.

"Fucking creep, leave him alone..."

Ivan frowned at all this side-plot. "Yes, we know them, we all read chapter 1." Manaphy got scared.

"You broke the-"

"FORTH-"

"I LIKE TRAINZ!" Legend shouted as a train fell from the sky and crushed Egridos. Drexel stared at the scene scared out of his mind.

"What the heck!? A-are you crazy!?" He asked, hiding behind Bane, who was confused.

"Dude, this kind of stuff happens 24/4 with Legend."

"Well, trains can kill..." Drexel said, staring down the train.

"Anyways, thank you Legend for killing him. Now Egridos will never bother a TPI Fanfic again! Now lets start with teams. If anyone has been counting... there are 45 of you. Now, most TPIs would have an odd number just to make teams after someone is eliminated. Well, not here! We will have THREE teams! First twist of the season, wooo!" She pumped a fist in the air as no one else cared. Jirachi whispered this in Manaphy's ear as she calmed down.

"For the teams! The first team captain will be Chase *Yes, he's a captain... again*, with Adam, Psy, Slash, Ivan, Damon-" Everyone on the team went wide-eyed at the mention of the Umbreon's name, he just smiled. "Drexel, Gray, Claire-" Everyone groaned at the mention of Claire's name, making her glare at everyone. "Polly-" Everyone facepalmed. "Blade, Sarah-" At both of the names, everyone face palmed again. "Legend-" Drexel almost killed himself. "Jason-" Psy shrieked in horror as Slash tried to calm her down. "and Munch." Manaphy saw every reaction and smiled _"Loving it already!" _"You will be the Ultimate Uxie!"

"The second team will have Dallas be the leader." The Houndoom smiled. "With Mavis, Flawless-" The two glared at each other. "Sophia-" She walked over to Dallas blushing. "Fern-" She sighed because... "Jocelyn-" She walked over with her music blasting, saying no words. "Shiro, Cale, Brett, Bane, Karen, Lucas, Xander, Tori and Octillery-" Everyone groaned due to having Tori and Octillery on their team. "You will be the Marvelous Mesprit!"

"The last team will be lead by Makoto! Other members are Haruka-" The Vaporeon moved over to his Floatzel best friend. "Yuki, Kasai, Astraea-" The three girls began to talk with Mako and Haru. "Hazard-" He sighed before moving. "Boom, Clover-" The two rival Bug-Types glared at each other. "Drake-" Everyone just cried in sadness as Drake pounded the air. "Nyphelle-" She smiled deviously. "Nya, Ace-" The latter helped the former. "Rizz, Saurvior and Kat!" Everyone groaned at the mention of Kat. She rolled her eyes. "You will be the Adamant Azelf!"

"Now that we're done with teams." Manaphy smiled at seeing the animosity between teams, mostly the Uxies "We can to to out first challenge! Jirachi, Teleport!"

**000**

Drexel looked off the cliff scared. "Do I really have to do this, I'm a Fire-Type..." Manaphy grinned.

"I didn't even say the challenge yet. Ok guys, I know you all expect the same old cliff diving challenge, but this is a revamp! It's simple, because I'm such a sadist and watching you all hurt each other is the closest thing I get to sex, here are the rules. Only one person can jump off at a time. At the bottom of the cliff, which is roughly 1000 ft., there is a platform of a 5x5. Good luck to all you big Pokemon... You want to land on it, of course! You only can jump once and if you touch the water, you're out! Once you land on it, a timer will start, the more team members on it, the time will multiply! However, no time continues it there are at least one member from two or more teams on the platform at the same time." By now everyone understood where she was getting and unhinged their jaws. "Yes, once you land on the platform, you have to battle! It's a king of the hill cliff dive! The team with the lowest score LOSES and the team with the highest score gets to sleep in the winner's cabin!" Everyone's face lit up at the mention of a winner's cabin. "Ready... GO!" Drake laughed crazily as he shoved Ace off the cliff. Nya glared at him.

"What, it could of been you, be happy..." Drake said. Ace screamed as he actually landed on the platform. He took a second to thank the lord before he heard a loud thud. Looking up he saw Brett. The Corphish gave him a shy smile.

"No have feelings" He said as he Crabhammered Ace off of the platform, stopping the Azelfs time and starting the Mesprits. Nyphelle noticed this. She flew over to Drake and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and jumped off the cliff. Brett looked up at the much bigger Darmanitan cower him.

"Meep!" Was all he said before being Hammer Armed off of the platform. Nyphelle whistled as Drake gave her a wink. Everyone threw up.

**000**

**Nyphelle smiled into the camera. "Well, it's simple, really. I can use my humps, my lovely lady lumps, to seduce Drake into doing everything for me, like a puppet master." The Dragon squealed in happiness.**

**000**

Fern wanted to catch up. "Hey, Blade. We need to catch up, wanna jump with me?" She asked him, smiling. He looked off the edge and curled into fetal. While they were talking, Chase and Adam jumped down. Drake scoffed.

"Puny fighting types? Easy."

"Lets see you ugly puffball." Adam taunted as Chase prepared a Aura Sphere.

Fern ran at full speed off the cliff, grabbing Blade last second. He began freaking out "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sadly, she went too fast and passed the platform. The two landed with a splash. Fern laughed.

"Come on, admit that was kinda fun!" She said as Blade weakly smiled.

"Ok... may-" He began before Drake was launched off and send crashing on the two.

**000**

**Blade is seen in fetal position. "S-seriosuly?..." He said as he is burnt and dripping wet.**

**000**

Yuki began to float down, though very slowly, while Xander flew down with Bane on his back. The duo put their battle faces on against the obviously stronger Fighting-Types. Chase smirked as he mega evolved into Mega Lucario. He used his Scrappy ability to land a super effective Aura Sphere on Bane, sending him flying. Xander looked around, scared. Drexel began to jump down with Legend *The biggest threat in a battle ever to exist*. Unbeknownst to them, Polly jumped off right after them.

"Hey guys!" She managed to get out before clashing into the two. The three unevolved Pokemon flopped in the air like a massive force and directly landed on Chase and Adam. The two Fighting-Types flew off immediately along with Legend and Drexel, who began to drown and cough before the former helped him. Polly, however, managed to stay on the platform.

"Ah hah!" She shouted out as Xander boredly shot out a Dragon Pulse, sending her launching. Yuki immediately floated down and froze him, tipping him off the platform. Nyphelle and Astraea floated down to help her. Claire jumped down, but her direction was immediately averted by Psy powers. Sophia began laughing, before she was being dragged by Claire's powers. Dallas tried to help her, but they both fell into the water.

"Hey, thanks for tying to save me." Sophia said, as Dallas grinned.

"Don't mention it."

Tori floated down happily. "WEEE! HERE I- ugh... why are you all so mean to me..." His demeanor changed by the time he reached the 3 Azelfs. Sarah by that time landed down a few seconds after him.

"I'LL KILL YOU WITH A POTATO WEDGE!" She shouted, pulling out a potato wedge. Nyphelle walked off the platform and swam away.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Shouted Yuki, Nyphelle looked at her scared.

"This is the part of the story when the crazies kill you!"

True to her word, after a hard battle, Sarah defeated Yuki with a potato wedge and Tori flung Astraea off with a spoon.

**000**

**Yuki looks into the camera sincerely scared. "She... but... potato... wedge..." She muttered.**

**000**

Polly rose from the water and attempted to Tackle Tori off, however, she ended up hitting Sarah, who is on her team.

"Hiya there!" Polly said before they both crashed into the water. Haruka and Makoto jumped down. Although the Vaporeon was no match for the spoon, Makoto avenged his best friend after by defeating Tori. Octillery sighed.

"Okay, whatever..." He said with a cigar between his lips. Octillery did a lazy barrel roll off he cliff and landed straight down on the platform, and tightened his grip on it. Makoto growled as he used Aqua Jet, ridding of both Octillery and himself. Damon jumped down onto the platform. Boom and Clover, foes or not, both ended up on the battle field. Clover shot a volley of Razor Leafs at Damon after he Hypnosis on Boom. The Grass/Bug-Type was having a hard time defending herself until-

"BUG BUZZ!"

Boom managed to successfully knock off Damon and Clover, causing him to facepalm due to the result of the later. Hazard sighed as he and Saurvior leaped down.

"Dude, you totally suck for that." The Sunkern said as the Bulbasaur nodded. The Yanmega shrugged. Polly ran back to the remaining members of her team.

"I got an idea, how about we ambush them!?" She said, face-to-face with Ivan as he shoved her away, nodding.

"I agree with her idea."

**000**

**"It's not like we're not going to vote her off if this fails, better yet, if it works and we still lose I bet she's still out." Ivan said.**

**000**

Ivan, Gray, Jason, Munch, Psy and Slash, the remaining members of the Uxies, leapt down, although Psy was avoiding Jason. Boom gave a glare towards Kat, who sighed and leapt down. She never landed on the platform due to her landing a direct Shadow Claw on Psy's face, before she touched the platform, causing both girls to fall into the water. Slash looked at the scene shocked.

"PSY!?" He yelled as he jumped off and dived, picking up his unconscious sister. Manaphy silently directed Jirachi to teleport them to the infirmary. Hazard, Boom and Saurvior decided to dodge all their attacks and only focus on Jason, which they did successfully get him out, at the cost of Hazard. Cale flew down and used Flame Charge, taking Boom with him. That's when Saurvior started to freak out, looking back to see how many members of his team were left. Only Nya and Jocelyn stood stood there, the latter pointing towards her headphones, afraid to get them wet..

"Nya... I know you're afraid but you have to try!" The Bulbasaur suggested to the Espurr as she sighed and floated down next to him. The duo easily took out Munch. They smiled, it just came down to them versus Ivan and Munch.

"Not really..." Flawless said as he leapt down, wrapped Mavis in his tongue, Disabled Saurvior and dived underwater. Shiro, Lucas and Gray, the 2 quadrupled Pokemon and the one Ghost, leapt down.

"Looks like you forgot the Manaphy's are a team!" Lucas said. Mavis smiled.

"Gutted, may I be for attacking fellow mates, but we are ace!" She said, using Thunderbolt on Ivan, who shrugged it off. He retaliated with a swift Night Slash to Lucas' side, sending him off, while Nya used Thunder Wave on Gray and Saurvior Vine Whipped her off, although he was unable to save himself. Nya looked and easily saw her disadvantage, two fully evolved Dark-Types. Shiro used Sucker Punch on Ivan, who counter attacked with Super Power. Shiro shrugged it off and proceed with a Night Slash, which the Malamar used as well. The two Pokemon were neck-to-neck.

"Thunder Wave!" Nya called out as she paralyzed both of the Dark-Types. "Disarming Voice!" She hit both of them with the super effective move and hard enough to send them off. Nya smiled in happiness as Jirachi teleported everyone, including Psy, who was better, and Slash.

**000**

**Nya modestly smiled. "Maybe... I'm not as bad as I thought!"**

**000**

"Well... Lets see the times!" Manaphy said. Everyone groaned as they were head to toe soaked, except Nya. Each team eyed their neighbor.

**Adamant Azelfs: 4:38  
Marvelous Mesprit: 4:12  
Ultimate Uxies: 2:54**

"And with that, the Azelfs win!" Manaphy announced as they cheered. Nya grinned in happiness as Ace congratulated her. "So they get to stay in the winner's resort!" Once Manaphy said this, they all silenced.

"Winner's... Resort?" Nyphelle squealed, as Manaphy nodded.

"Before that, Jirachi, teleport all of us where we need to go."

**000**

Manaphy and the Uxies were at a campfire. There were three set of bleachers. One was golden, with UU engraved into it. Obviously, this was theirs, so they sat down into the seats. Manaphy smiled. "Well, looks like the Uxies aren't so Ultimate!" She began as they snarled. "Anyways, for those of you who don't know how this works, I'll go over it. You each will vote to eliminate someone out in the confessionals which have had a lack of use today... You will stamp the person who you believes deserves to be eliminated. After that, everyone will return here. I will distribute to each of you a plushie. If it's a Manaphy plushie, you're safe. If you have the Jirachi plushie-"

"HEY NOT COOL!"

"You are eliminated with the most votes and you can not return again... ever. Am I understood?" Manaphy finished as everyone nodded.

**000**

**"Well... Ivan did kind of lose at the end for us..." Jason stamped a picture of the Malamar.**

**000**

**Drexel is seen stamping a certain Mudkip's picture multiple times.**

**000**

**Adam looked into the camera before holding up a picture of Polly with a stamp on it.**

**000**

**Psy stamps of the Dewott we all know and love.**

**000**

Manaphy smiled as all the contestants vote. Her first elimination! So exciting! The campers stared at her impatiently as she shrugged it off. "First person safe is Gray!" She shouted as she beam an adorable Manaphy doll at his face, sniping him unexpectedly. "Jason, Munch, Psy, Slash!" She called, disrespectfully hurling the dolls at her as the Dewott growled. She ignored it. "Continuing on, Chase, Adam, Sarah, Blade, Claire and Damon!" Claire used her Psychic powers to buffer the speed of the doll but the rest of the Pokemon took it head on, causing Damon to growl. However, Sarah just bit it's head off. "Legend, Jason... and Drexel!" Manaphy said as the two unevolved Pokemon were hit by the dolls, the latter going into a swearing fit, while Jason caught it. Ivan stared off into nothingness and sighed.

"Wait, where's Polly?" Psy asked.

"Hey Psy!"

"That explains it..." she said as she moved the stalker Tepig away from her using Psychic. Manaphy grinned.

"Bottom two. Ivan, well first, you're still stuck in your relationship with Narissa-" Ivan sighed heavily, not paying a speck of attention to Manaphy. "Also, you suggested Polly's idea and you were the last to fall on your team. Polly, you are annoying, you got out 5 of your own team mates, 3 being complete powerhouses, and you gave the idea that made you all lose." Manaphy smiled in a stupid way. "It could go either way to be honest." She said in sarcasm. "The person who is eliminated first and can never return is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

".o."

"o.o"

"^o^"

"-o-"

"..."

"..o.."

"o.o.o"

".o0o."

"\\(._.\\)\\(._.)/(/._.)/"

"Polly." Manaphy said as she chucked a Jirachi plushie, which looked grotesquely ugly, at her as it exploded. Ivan sighed as Manaphy chucked a plushie of herself at his back. "Last words, Polly?"

**000**

**Polly is sitting in the confessionals breathing into the camera with crazed eyes, before it began to static.**

**000**

Polly is seen being tied to a rope, although she gained no visitors to send her off. Not like it was expected that she did. There she was, tied to The Missile to Loserdom. Jirachi smiled as he stared down the Tepig, this was probably going to be his favorite part of the show. He glared at the Tepig. "Well, this is the end of the line."

"Well... at least I get to eat bacon again, we literally starved since we got here..." Jirachi looked at her stunned and stammered.

"W-wha, b-but you're- never mind..." Jirachi hovered his finger over the button to launch and slammed it.

"HI GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she was launched into the stratosphere. Jirachi smiled to himself. Patting himself on the back, he muttered. _'Great job...'_

**000**

"Slash... I can't... you know how I feel about Dewott..." Slash responded to his sister with the stern look of a protective brother. She sighed. "I-i- I know he isn't the same... but don't we all have irrational fears?" She said. Slash looked at the Gardevoir with sorrow. She was right...

**000**

Nya sat there eating her ice cream with a nice smile on her face. Karen and Ace sat there and congratulated her on her win.

"So, Nya, maybe we aren't that much of underdogs after all! Lets continue to show them!" Ace said as Karen looked around.

"Ace, I understand you're happy but shouldn't you be watching out for-" Drake appeared out of no where and used Fire Punch on Ace, knocking him out cold. "that." In the background, Nyphelle is seen cracking up at the situation.

**000**

Octillery was smoking by his lonesome, except he wasn't alone.

"Hey, pal, you alright?" The figure nodded.

"I don't know why I trust you, but I do." It began. "What would you do if... you liked a girl but were too scared to ask her out?" Octillery smiled.

"Look, are you a Xatu?"

"No."

"Then you don't know the future. Just trust me, you'll never know what might happen. Either you tell her and have a chance, or don't and have none." Octillery spewed smoke out of his mouth. The Pokemon smiled at him as it took it's leave. "Maybe... I'm not all that lazy, eh?"

**000**

"Can you get away from me?" Lucas said, looking at the Water-Type.

"Ohai dere bruh, all your base are belong to us." Legend said, smirking. Lucas sighed.

"I'm trying to read, you're really annoying..." He paused looking at Legend, who's face had changed to Dolan's. "Dolan?"

"Yup! I'm only here because I like you though." Legend said. Lucas rolled his eyes and fell asleep. Fern saw the whole scene and laughed.

**000**

Jocelyn was sitting alone blasting her ears off in a hall. Tori was confused by this. He floated over to her and nudged her softly, enough for her to notice and take her headphones off. She looked at the crazed Psychic-Type. He giggled.

"I saw you, you seem really attached to those headphones if you won't even do a challenge for them." The Pancham shrugged as Tori continued. "Well, what are you listening to?"

This caught the Pancham off guard. No one asked her that before. "Victory Road by Psychic Type. It's trap."

"Well... can I listen too?" As the Chimecho said this Jocelyn got up and walked away, placing her headphones back on.

**000**

**"Aw man... maybe I said something wrong!" Tori sighed, hanging his head low as his spirits before tossing a waffle at the camera.  
**

**000**

"Wadd..." Clover said, glaring at the Yanmega, who laughed.

"Oh, how intuitive!~" Boom said, letting the bagworm feel the full blast of the sarcasm. She frowned.

"Bitch." She said before waddling away, leaving a frustrated Boom behind.

**000**

Gray snickered as he saw Munch approaching. Munch opened the door and saw it immediately.

"Is that... CAKE!?" Munch ran towards the cake and bit it in one bite... before spitting it out. "What the heck?..." Munch looked at the 'cake' while Gray laughed.

"It's a SPONGE cake!" Gray laughed along with Drexel, Sarah and Saurvior. Munch grimaced at the sponge with disdain.

"THE CAKE IS OF THE SPONGE!" Sarah shouted as Jason just glared at her and helped out Munch. Brett stared at her with a glimmer of hope.

Hazard bounced around. "Hey, that made no sense. Like... just wow." He said, before leaning over towards Saurvior.

Cale flew around the room. "Guys, why stay confined, why not go on an adventure!?" He shouted as Munch pointed to his fat flaps, shutting him up.

"Ok guys. Lets establish this now, we're an alliance, right?" Jason said.

"I believe so." Mavis said, not attempting to say much.

"Yea dude! Lets start this party! Bane said, pumping his fist up in the air, however, Xander dampened his mood.

"Actually, although fraternity parties are 'fun', there are multiple documented deaths due to the hazing of Pokemon. It isn't cool." The Sableye looked at the Vibrava sadly.

"Well, at least you guys accept me for who I am." Drexel said as the Fennekin whipped out perfume and sprayed himself.

"Well, why not. Any ideas?" Brett asked with no response. Flawless appeared through the window.

"Well hello bitch." He said with a troll smile. She growled before chucking a brick at him, which he ate.

"Bloody hell..."

**000**

The crisp smell of fell autumn leaves filled the air. The breeze complimented the crisp smell as the aroma spread like the swiftness of the season. The river rushed excitedly past them and it glistened in the Moonlight. The two Pokemon emerged from the water, complimented with loud clapping. Makoto bore a huge smile. The Ninetales smiled at Haruka.

"Hey, don't worry that you lost. It's all ok." She said, though he was barely paying attention. "It isn't always about winning. Sometimes the journey is better than the destination."

"Yea, I second that Kasai!" Yuki said, trying to cheer up the Vaporeon, while the Floatzel did a victory dance. Apparently the terrain was against him as he tripped on a rock and fell, causing everyone to laugh, including himself. A paw bent its way out to him.

"Hey, need a hand?" Shiro asked as he pulled him up. Astraea laughed.

"Guys, lets be serious." She tried to construct her sentence without laughter. Attempt futile. Adam just looked at her oddly.

"Why do that?" He said. Adam walked up to Makoto and patted him on the back. "You'll live, man. Hey, it's all about fun, aight?" He said as everyone laughed.

"Is it a problem we're on different teams?" Astraea brought up, but it was shot down.

"Please, I don't care about my team." Ivan said. "They tried to vote me out tonight." Yuki sighed at the Malamar's response before tapping Shiro and leading him away. Haruka blushed as the Ninetales sat down next to him.

"Aren't the stars... beautiful?..." Haruka just stared at her and nodded. Makoto snickered to himself.

"Wait, Adam, how'd Chase let you here?" Ivan asked as the Machamp smiled.

"He didn't." They all shared a laugh again, except there was one flaw in the fluidity of the group... Ever more, a rustle in a bush was heard with a pink forked tail sticking out of it.

**000**

**"Hmm, interesting, huh? An alliance for me to destroy! Plus, they're on different teams, so taking them out should be easy!" Claire said. "Then this game will be mine..."**

**000**

**"I followed Claire. She's out of line. Time to correct." The mechanical Umbreon's face quivered none as he glared down the camera.**

**000**

**"How clever do those mutts think they are? While they hide in the bushes and plot things, I have a first hand experience... building up trust? Keep thy friends close, enemies, closer."**

**000**

Yuki looked at Shiro as they headed to the kitchen. looked at him slightly upsetted. She looked at him in sorrow a few seconds afterwords. "Shiro, I like you as a person and all, but... what is it about me? Why don't you-" She didn't get to finish as he shushed her with a short yet passionate first kiss. She stared at him wide-eyed, before going back and continuing. The two began to walk out as the microwave in the kitchen began to glow and shake.

**000**

The eight Pokemon stood there. The first, wanting to get to business quickly, began to speak.

"Ok guys, I brought us here in a proposal for an alliance." Claire looked at the seven others, waiting for a reaction. Damon immediately got up and walked in the other direction.

"I'm not anyone's bitch. Don't worry about me telling, I'll you keep your sorority..." Claire looked at the mechanical Umbreon leap into the darkness. She sighed. _'Is it weird I was hoping he'd be the one to join most?'_. She reiterated her point.

"What's in it for us?"

"One, I know all of your intentions, I can read your minds. Secondly, I believe if we all team up, we can be a force to recon with." She said with a devious smile. A Pokemon sighed.

"Fine, I'm in..." The first said.

"Betray me and I'll kill you..."

The next one glared her down with a grimace. "I'll join..."

**000**

**"She doesn't even know yet..."**

**000**

"This sounds so exciting, can't wait..."

"Ugh, I hope you're happy you bitch..."

"Sure, waddd." She said, giving away her identity.

**000**

**And that's it! I gave out a lot of obvious hints to things in the future! Woot! Polly's out first, aw man...  
**

**Polly: Hi guys!  
**

**DN: GTFO! Anyways, yay, we're finally getting somewhere! Updated my profile with the names/teams/species if anyone ever needs to see! This was intense for me to write to be honest... introductions and a challenge in one, ouch? No sympathy? Anyways, I'd LOVE to hear your predictions as to who joined the alliance with Claire, better yet, until someone guesses correctly *I will announce it*, if someone guesses all 6 of the Pokemon in Claire's alliance, they get an immunity idol! This will continue until someone guesses all 6, you can guess only once per chapter! Trust me, not everyone is who they seem to be! I hinted to a lot of things, including future shippings! There are 15 in total, which is 2/3s of the whole cast being in a relationship, ouch! Nya won the first challenge... wut? ShiroxYuki! Woot, that was QUICK, but will it fall just as fast? Will Drake continue to be a hardass? Will Makoto's alliance crumble to the betrayer? Poll!: Out of all the comedic characters, which is your fave?**

**Polly: Hi guys!**

**DN: Seriously, she meant review. *Seriously, review or I'll cry :'c***


	4. Info

**I've noticed the last time I posted a chapter has been in about over a month. Along with that, I've noticed that a lot of fans have begun to lose faith in me. I hope you all keep strong. I WILL finish this story no matter what, as I promised to and I wish to never break a vow in my life. However, I will be going on hiatus, as I have been. The next chapter is actually almost done and I might as well post it soon, so be ready for when I do release it. Besides that, I'll continue writing in June because I go to tennis practice for two hours a day and it takes me an hour to get home, by then I'm tired and I still have homework, so I have found no time for this story. Tennis season ends in June, my reasoning behind beginning in early June. I'm posting this to alert you fans who have lost faith or believe I lost faith in you. I have gathered many ideas for the series over the time I have been gone so far. Another idea that grasped my head for a while is why do I have so many fans? I noticed that unlike a lot of writers, I'll post 3 chapters and have around 50 reviews, which I'm grateful for, but also confused by. I assume maybe it's because of the crude humor I have, or the balance I provide in stories, I'm not a huge fan of power imbalance. What confuses me more is that my sole inspiration and motivators, DarkAmphithere, who writes way better Total Pokemon than I, and ColiChibi, who is on a long hiatus but has an amazing series in Tony, are way better writers than me and deserve to have views from fans like you than I deserve. Another note, StoryLord0, one of my closer friends in the TPI community, is kind of back from hiatus, and promises to return at 2k views. He might not be the best writer in the community, but he has the will, and is a somewhat relief to read when you don't feel like reading such a plot-heavy story such as mine or DarK933. I hope you all understand my reasoning behind leaving so long and I'm sorry for my disappearance.**


	5. Episode 2: Pushing for R Rate, Mate

**First, lets ALL thank Akka777 for convincing me to continue by writing a rough draft of this chapter, as well as yourselves, you all help this project! Now, I haven't been here for a while and I'm pretty sure you all know that I won't return after this chapter until next month. I tell you guys to hang in there, the cat meme. I have tennis practice and games and I personally have no time. This will be continued next month as tennis season ends! I really am glad to finally get this posted up. Ok, so last time we met the new OCs and went for a crazy ride that involved **

**000**

She stirred. The stirred as the soft, incandescent light poured on her silky skin, which she enjoyed. The placid winter princess laid still as the world moved around her, the draped girl looked content with the world. The water swayed as swiftly as she would allow and the breeze was just enough to satisfy the cold blooded sweetheart. Again, she stirred. "Ugh...," She began, her vision a blurr. Jaded, she put a hand on her head while her vision began to clarify. The amorphous black and white began to take shape... "W-wha! Shiro?" She shouted as the pushed the Absol she rested on away. He was already awake, and was slightly surprised by her reaction. He looked at her with his sharp red eye, his white bang hanging over his left. He gave her a tender look. She, however, denied this. "Shiro, how dare you? I-i didn't know," She stammered. "What the hell did we do last night?" She glared at him cynically, while he gave a boyish grin.

"Yuki, calm down," He started. "Nothing happened. After we, uh, kissed in the mess hall, you told me you were tired. I took you out here and we watched stars. Trust me, you fell asleep first," He said, softly blushing. "You have the idea we did something more how?" His comical approach to this amused Yuki none.

"Really?" She asked, unabashed. "The truth is better than a lie. Nothing worse than a man who uses and lies," She spat as Shiro looked at her hurt.

"Yuki... you really don't remember?... It was... sweet if you ask me. You wished it, actually, you told me you wanted to watch the stars," She glared, her memory blanked.

"Shiro, everything that happened last night, consider it a mistake," She said as she floated away from the clearing, leaving a confused Absol.

**000**

_"To be brutally honest, I don't know how to do it..." _The Phanpy wrote down with a glum expression. He slumped at his reaction. _"Nothing rewarding in life happens in life if you only sit there and wait, yet why do I-"_

"Ace? Hey." Nya said softer than normal. The shy Espurr smiled, while he smiled back. He looked next to her to see Karen. The Ghost-Type prefered to stay with them instead of with her own team. Nya peered her head over. "What are you reading?" She said softly, as normal. He attempted to close his book, much to Karen's dismay.

"Nya, lets go, he obviously doesn't want anyone to see..." Nya, however, looked at the Misdreavus with a small frown. Ace looked up from his book to see this, crushing him and making him feel inhumane.

"It's Fanfiction... I... just don't know what to do next," He fumbled before sighing.

"Writer's block?"

"Yea," He answered Karen quickly. Nya waltzed over to his side and read over it. She gave the same expression she gives around her friends. She finished in a time Ace noticed, incredible fast.

"Ace, easy. From that point it's been really lovey dovey, and the only problem is that Trent is too scared to tell Gwen how he really feels. You have to complicate that. Maybe Duncan tries to court her?" She suggested, Ace hiding his grim feelings about the idea.

"Does she still end up with Trent?" He asked, feeling a bit crushed. Nya patted his back.

"That's for you to decide," Karen watched this interaction observantly and skillfully.

**000**

**"Yeah, I'm supposed to believe that meant nothing..." The Misdreavus gave a blank look into the screen.**

**000**

Progressively faster did she float away. Far away as she could possible get. No turning back, she made it too far, the river bed was nearing. The same clan of Pokemon awaited her arrival after noticing the white blur float towards them. She slowed down as she got towards, facing the group. The Floatzel was quick to come to the scene with a toothy grin and a welcoming heart. "Yuki! How are you?" Makoto asked, but she slowly floated pass her, ignoring the looks and sat down next to a rock.

Adam raised a brow and faced the first talker. "Did you notice that? I don't know... I mean... you know what I mean." He tried to spit out as he stuttered in between words. Kasai walked towards the ice queen and sat down, looking at her with her deep blue eyes. She saw the pain, Yuki shut her eyed hard.

"What happened?" She asked after sitting in silence for a bit, with everyone else speechless, watching the scene.

"... I thought maybe for once I found someone good..." She began, dipping her arm into the water. "W-why?" She cried out as she Tackled Kasai into a hug. Knowing what happened hurt her, the Ninetales let the Froslass. "Shiro abused me," Everyone jumped up in shock. "He claims that he didn't and that I just fell asleep, but-" She couldn't continue as she wiped a tear. She hugged Kasai even tighter and the Ninetales took it, softly mumbling to the girl. However, Ivan gave a look of disbelief.

"Well... there's a possibility that he was telling the truth," The Malamar said. Yuki gave him a look of abandonment. He sighed. Astraea would of frowned if she could.

"Yuki... maybe you over-reacted... there's no way Shiro did that." The Drifloon seconded Ivan. Haruka looked at the both with looks of disbelief.

"Guys. She said that he did. Can't we just trust her, why would she lie to us?." The Vaporeon said, comforting the Froslass. "Plus, she was the only witness there."

"So was Shiro," said Makoto, debating with his brother, causing Kasai to shoot a look. She mouthed something inaudible to the Floatzel. Adam heavily sighed and placed his head into his hands. Yuki looked toward him, which stirred him to riling up.

"What, too loud? Shiro has a right to speak. No juror shall pick sides until both are presented," Astraea easily agreed. Yuki sighed, but nodded. They all failed to notice the faint sound of mowing in the distance.

**000**

**"Why can't they leave her alone? She obviously needs time to cool down," Kasai said, sympathetic. "I just hope everything works out."**

**000**

Shiro sighed. Why, no matter how nice he is, gentle, he never gets to have good things in life. He watched Yuki run from him as if he was some heartless fiend after her, yet he felt raw love with the aforementioned Pokemon. He kicked the ground in frustration. Two eyes flashed before Damon leapt out. He gave a stern look into the Absol's eyes. "No. Definitely not now, or ever," Shiro sternly spat. Damon almost smiled in his face due to the cleverness of the Pokemon.

**000**

**"He knew what I was asking. That's what I need in an ally, intuitiveness. This would easily be a two way Helping Hand no matter how much he believes not," If Damon knew how to laugh, he would now.**

**000**

The Umbreon dashed up to Shiro once again. With intent of malice- "One last time." Shiro looked at him, distracted and unamused.

"No, now can you stop acting so thick skulled and actually get a life instead of stalking mine?" The Absol walked away, while Damon growled.

**000**

**"He thinks I'm that easy to recruit? Nice try but it'll take a lot more, rather take the risk," The Absol said.**

**000**

He sat there and provided a watchful eye on her, but not in a creepy way. The Gallade sighed. "Psy, you have to hurry up." He had been waiting all morning. Ever since the first challenge, they trained. This time, however, she wasn't prepared as she rushed out of the cabin sluggishly. They began to jog around the island rim. 3 laps. It's all he required her to do. They ran past multiple things, even ignoring Yuki's sobs, their goal was clear. After running around the heavily forested and mountainous side of the island, they reached the seaside beach rim. The Gallade was ahead of his frailer sister, however, this was normal and if anything he had more than one eye behind his back. Psy tried to keep up. She... couldn't help but to look back, and Slash noticed this. He noticed the cabins on the horizon yet again and smiled, such a rare occasion for him and others in this series, knowing that they reached a checkpoint, when suddenly, Psy tripped.

"Aaaah!" Psy shrieked before being caught, telepathically. Slash looked into her ditzy and distracted eyes. He scowled.

"Seriously Psy, out of everything, you're still thinking about it?" She sighed.

"Slash, how can I not?... I'm scared." The younger sibling looked into her brother's eyes, but was dismissed. He sighed.

"You're... safe here. You can take a rest if you need..." The Gallade said as both of them returned to the cabin.

**000**

**"Psy isn't going to get nowhere in life if she continues to let this drag her down... and I refuse to let that happen,"**

**000**

The scene is the mess hall. Jason looked at his companions with a semi-serious look. "Ok guys, any ideas of who to vote off?" At this moment, a pink derogatory finger was raised up toward the window. Mavis scowled.

"Him," The Delcatty said, briefly, realizing how unique her accent is and scared of being singled out. Munch sighed.

"Why not focus on that? We just got here, Jason, maybe we need to relax..." At that moment, Legend flew (He knows Dark Void and Lunar Dance, so yes, he literally flew) through the window with a 'kiss the chef' apron he stole from Slash and a pie in his stubby arms. He grinned spontaneously, efficiently creeping out Cale and the others, except...

"Um... is that pie?" Munch asked, intrigued. The Mudkip smiled as he approached slowly.

"duh, m8!" Legend exclaimed, with the Munchlax's face brightening. The glutton quickly and savagely demolished the pie.

"Uh... may I ask, what flavor?" Saurvior instigated. The Mudkip made a sinister grin.

"Pie flavor," He said as Munch blew up do the loophole. Almost everyone gasped as Legend whistled a train over to pick him up. Drexel looked unamused, as he rolled his eyes.

"Please, it was bound to happen, don't they say empty calories make you blow up?" Xander looked at Drexel with a tilt.

"Um... that's a metaphor, you're not supposed to take it literally..." The Vibrava informed, much to the dismay to the Fennekin.

"Well, it was Legend, what was he expecting, actual pie?" Drexel said hovering about the charred body of Munch as Bane shrugged.

"Well... did you guys know that Hydrogen Permanganate is a very special type of-" Bane covered his mouth.

"Dude, no need to kill the mood, lets party!" The Sableye shouted as Mavis gave his a scowl.

"Quiet! Can't you grasp your ear?" She said, trying to mimic Xander's voice, or at least that's what Hazard assumed. Boom sighed.

"You know, I can't get enough of this," The Yanmega flashed an irritated look. Cale, who was flying around the room, noticed this.

"Boom, wanna go for a fly?"

"I'd love to," Boom rolled his eyes as Cale flew over and dragged the Yanmega outside.

"Ok, well, I guess we keep lo-low profile?" Hazard said, stuttering, eyeing Saurvior, who was confused.

**000**

"Well, I'm alone yet again..." The Octillery said, gagging on his smoke.

**000**

Karen decided that the stress the first challenge put on her made her deserve a warm shower. She unrobed herself and slowly floated in the shower, as it was somewhat searing, but to her, it was nearly perfect. She began to mumble an inaudible song as she was massaging her scalp. She lathered up the soap until-

_SPLAT_

Karen shrieked loudly as she noticed the sticky brown substance attached to her body. She began to cry out curses. "GRAY THIS ISN'T FUNNY," She began to yell as she recognised yells. "WHY WOULD YOU THROW SHIT ON ME?" She whined as he opened the stall with a tub of Nutella and a grin on his egotistical face. Sadly, he didn't think too clearly as he walked into a shower stall with a naked girl. Both screamed their heads off.

**000**

**"That-" Karen began.**

**000**

**"Little-" Gray started.**

**000**

**"Bitch..." Jirachi said, in tears as he was laughing on the chair**

**000**

Lucas smiled to himself, reading _Dancer from the Dance _for the 6th time since he arrived to the island. He relaxed as he let the words and the beauteous scenery take him on an adventure. He felt it, a spine chilling feeling of breathlessness, and it attracted him, the spark of cold enticed him heavily. Lucas bit his lip as he continued to read. He had no control of the paralyzing his body induced. Until, he paused. It felt too real. He looked over his back to see Legend on his back. He shrieked. "Legend, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He exclaimed in humiliation. Legend smiled.

"Well, you're my only friend." The Mudkip gave a derpy face as the Leafeon sighed. He felt pity?

"Fine... but don't think I'll read to you or anything like that..." He said. What Lucas didn't notice is that his tail created H2O2, which accidentally splashed on his face.

"My eyes!" Lucas cried as the compound continually ate at his face. Blade, who was nearby, got the Chansey and they took him away on a stretcher. Legend looked at him remorsefully.

**000**

The Chansey sighed. "Any more of that... H2O2, or a few more seconds, and he might of been permanently damaged. Thank that Grovyle." She said, somewhat annoyed by her job as a nurse. Legend gave a sideways look at Lucas, who sighed.

"It's ok Legend. Want me to read _Blues Clues_?" He said, pulling out the book. Legend nodded as the two Grass-Types laughed, Blade leaning in to listen up.

**000**

**"He's awfully less crazy when he's near me, I think," Lucas said, looking into the camera.**

**000**

The room was blasting loudly with music. Even though she wore the headphones, the vibrations sent a shock strong enough to knock the oncoming Rizz off his balance, and he was floating. Tori, however, was unaffected, and was moving to the rhythm of the music, which made Jocelyn smile. A friendly smile. Wait, you thought... ew..., you're dirty. At least that's what the panda in the room was thinking while listening to her alternative mix. The Chimecho turned around.

_"I don't want no scrub-" _He began, riveting to the beat of the re-hashed song.

_"A scrub is a guy who can't get no love from me," _The Pancham continued. They both laughed as they writhed to the beat. Rizz sighed.

"Isn't this that song that TLC sang years ago?" The Rotom asked, somewhat interested, somewhat still in shock due to the music. Jocelyn and Tori both stopped the music, and gave him an irritated and deadpan look.

"It's a cover by Bastille..." They both said, simultaneously. They both began to dance again as Rizz sighed, before looking at the headphones.

_Hmm... if I had a headphone form, I could blow everyone's ears out. _He began laughing outloud as the other two just stared at him.

**000**

Nyphelle was perched on a log, alone. She sighed. It didn't matter. No matter how hard she groomed her wings, they still looked at her as if she were material. What does it take to get noticed? Maybe they were right, maybe she is a nobody. At least... Drake doesn't see that. Talking about annoying Pokemon...

**"HEY NYPHELLE, CAUGHT THESE TWERKS!" **He shouted, his waves knocking the Swan-ish thingy off her branch. The Altaria scoffed at him in anger, before looking down at Hazard and Saurvior. She sighed. The two Grass-Types whispered to each other the whole time.

"Can't you give people a break for once, and maybe... focus on something more important?" She said, grazing on his body gently. He laughed.

"Nyphelle, just help me beat them up," He glared at his queen, however, she just turned around.

"If you're going to do it, then I'll just turn my back." She told the Darmanitan, before looking at Hazard on last time. She saw something in his eye... something. "STOP!" She yelled as he was about to pound a Fire Punch on the Sunkern. She swooped in and caught the two in her claws. They gave her a conflicted look. "Not... these two. Mess with someone else," She stated more than asked. Drake mumbled as he slugged away. She looked at the two sternly.

"Nyphelle, why did you do that?" The Bulbasaur asked. Hazard became confused as well.

"Are you saving us to eat us?" He said, almost unamused, however, she looked at the two smaller Pokemon and whispered.

"Ok, meet me by this same big tree by the end of the challenge, ok?" The two reluctantly nodded as she flew away.

"... what was that about?" Saurvior said, only now noticing the tree.

**000**

**"I need to talk to those two... I can't tell about what just yet though..."**

**000**

Sarah ran up to a seldom Octillery, who was still thinking about random things. He looked at the Squirrel with a corrupted smile. "Hello, little bear." He said, teetering with a lack of control. The 'little bear' gained a hidden smile as she whipped out a previously unseen waffle and tossed it at Octillery's face. He began to scream and writhe in pain.

"MY FACE!" He shouted as the Pachirisu began to think. _Sarah, did you go too far this time? _Looking at the Octillery struggle and plead, she snickered a bit. _Nah, you did just right._

**000**

**"HEHEHE!"**

**000**

Mavis sighed as she was walking out of the mess hall. She was still talking to the Vibrava but she felt... as if something was missing. Xander smiled at her, before a monotonous blob of pink leapt from thin air, and wrapped his arms around the Dragon-Type's neck. "RKO OUTTA NOWHERE!" He shouted as he slammed Xander to the ground, head first, officially knocking him out. However, the wiz kid was still mumbling chemical equations. Mavis gasped in shock.

"Bloody hell, you twat!" She spat, only giving him amusement.

"Please, don't get mad at me because of you're boyfriend, you twat," He said in between chuckled, mimicking her accent. Mavis whipped out her claws as he began to walk away.

"NYA!" She shouted. Nya popped out of a bush. "I meant the cat noise, not you," The Espurr sighed and went back into the bush.

**000**

**"Someone got their ass whooped."**

**000**

Sophia and Fern were sitting cross-legged adjacent to each other. The two female Pokemon gave a smile, as the Psychic began to speak. "Fern, I know we made an alliance before we got split up and stuff-" She began.

"You think we should put the alliance on hold," The sassy Pokemon complied. "I agree very much, merge alliance?" Sophia smiled.

"Of course a merge alliance, Fern, but with who?" She began a thought. Fern smiled a little.

"How about... Blade. I know he's shy and all but, he's kinda nice,"

"Maybe..." Sophia said. "Either way, we're still best friends. Just... make it to merge," She told Fern.

**000**

**"Maybe we can have a... bit more alliance members than she thinks? Hopefully..." Sophia said.**

**000**

A familiar pink feline strutted back and forth, looking at 6 other Pokemon carefully. Only Clover was unmasked, the others bore thick and elegant opal mask. She glared at them, with a look of no mercy, as if ready to pounce, however, she paced one more time before standing before the others. "Ok, lets get-"

"Wadd..." Clover spat out, angering Claire.

"Don't interrupt me!" she shouted. "Or I swear this WILL turn into Marcus' alliance from the abandoned TPI, and trust me, he was an ass,"

"You were getting boring," The Swadloon said, causing the others to slowly murmur in agreement, however, Claire let out a shriek that silenced all. She smiled due to the attention being back on her.

"Better. Now, I believe Rizz claims he found some information," She said as one of the Pokemon took off their mask, revealing them to be Rizz.

"Wow, I don't think I ever been more excited in my life..." One of the masked figures said, before being smacked by another one.

"No more words from you," Their eyes flared up. Rizz coughed, gaining attention.

"Ok guys... Yuki and Shiro had sex," He said, gaining no responses. He looked shocked at their complacentness.

"No big whoop..." One said. "That's no news," Her voice boomed softly. The other one shuffled.

"I know... I heard. Yuki is segregating her own alliance with this, thanks to a little... help," The Pokemon said, eyes glowing softly. "She isn't going to break out of the mentality for a while. I actually was there to help separate the team a bit," Claire smiled.

"It's so good having a double agent on the team," The Espeon giggled in glee. The Rotom scowled.

"Thanks for stealing my Thunder, bitch,"

"No prob, fag,"

"Well, also, I spotted Adam in the alliance. Technically he's betraying his own team," He said, as the masked Pokemon was going to state that it's obvious they knew Adam was in the alliance, before getting their mouth covered.

"Interesting... wonder how Chase will react..."

**000**

**"Do I plan on revealing it yet... no, I'm going to wait for the right moment..." Claire whipped out a folder. "Chase's files. I know EVERYTHING about him. I will expose it all I want!"**

**000**

Ace ran into Nya's cabin, out of breath. He reached for the lock and fumbled around, confusing the Espurr.

"Um, what are you doing?" She asked. He gave her a frantic look.

"Hiding," He said with the little breath he had. She somewhat glared at him for the vague answer.

"From who?" She said as a red, fiery arm broke through the door and grabbed the Phanpy, scaring Nya.

**000**

**"Spoke too soon." Nya looked in the camera.**

**000**

The contestants all teleported in front of the tiny Legend host in the middle of a blank field. None of them were paying any attention to the two, however, Manaphy and Jirachi were outshadowed by a 50 ft. unknown Pokemon that growled in intimidation. They shuddered. "Hello, and welcome challengers! I will be a little vague with this one today. Today's challenge it to beat Rayogon-" Manaphy began.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Lucas shouted in fear, as Manaphy sighed and facepalmed.

"I just said he's Rayogon... He's a mash of Rayquaza, Kyogre and Groudon. He's also a bit shy. ANYWAYS, today's challenge is to beat Rayogon, like a true MLG," As she said the acronym, MLG horns buzzed through the air. Everyone was confused, but let her continue. "So, you have to find wild Pinkguy and use them to battle Rayogon, understood?" Everyone nodded. "Great, and remember to think like MLK... I mean MLGs!" Once she finished, however, everyone already left, she sighed, and leaned on Jirachi. "You think they're gonna find out?" She said, tossing her thumb towards a pile of Mountain Dew on the ground. Her cynical host spurted a laugh.

"Never in a million years..."

**000**

On the Marvelous Mesprit, Dallas lead his team, Sophia at his side, as he sniffed out a scent. They all followed him, Xander mumbling to Mavis about science was slightly annoying Bane. "Blah blah francium blah blah chloride blah explosion," Bane heard as he sighed, his best friend had lost his taste for the parties. Flawless was too busy glaring at Mavis to pay attention to the challenge. Brett clamped his pincers with every step. He stepped on a pebble and jumped up in shock, sending him falling down a cliffside.

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! DALLAS BURN IN HELL!" He said as he fell. Dallas rolled his eyes and nudged Sophia, who repeated his sigh and grabbed Brett with her Psychic. Cale was flying up ahead.

"Hey guys, I see one!" He shouted as the team yelled in happiness. Battle music began to play. They all scurried over to the wild Pinkguy, except Jocelyn, Tori, Lucas and Octillery, the first two strolled listening to music, Lucas was busy reading a book and the latter busy getting high. Dallas looked at his team and sighed.

**000**

**"Why am I on a team with a bunch of fucking losers?" The Houndoom started, as he was carving something on the wall. "At least Sophia's cool, I guess."**

**000**

Fern began to chase after the Pinkguy with no success. She slummed in disappointment. "Any better ideas?" She said as Tori took off the headphones. He grinned at the Grass-Type with a questionable smile.

"Easy!" He said as he pulled a backpack from thin air. He digged in it and whipped out a brownie. "A brownie!" He exclaimed, with Octillery eyeing it.

"Is that a... brownie?..." He questioned, taking a bite, before passing out. Everyone just gasped, while Tori smiled ever so brightly. He placed it next to the Pokeball, and successfully caught the Pinkguy. Dallas smiled.

"Great work, weight list, now lets hurry back to the clearing!"

**000**

The Ultimate Uxie were struggling, just as the other teams were. They had been looking in the forest for a Pinkguy for what felt like hours. Damon groaned as he kicked pebbles. Claire gave him a quick glance. "Guys, I know we haven't been having much luck, but I know we can win if we try hard enough, am I right Uxies!" EVeryone stared at him tired and groaned.

"YEA!" Adam shouted, gaining looks of mixed feelings. Claire snorted.

"Can't you losers go look for it yourself while I sit here and relax, a queen shouldn't be doing her dirty work," The Espeon stated.

Sarah was writhing in excitement. "The cookie makes the core, young boy, fuck the whore, while you laugh, I understand, your life will be no more," She said, rocking back and forth. Gray, confused, walked up to her and smashed a pie into her face, then shrugged.

"Ignoring that, we can't split up, how about if we lose you?" Blade responded, carrying Legend.

"Yea!" The Mudkip said as him and Lucas turned Super Saiyan. They looked at each other and did a bro handshake. Drexel sighed at the sight of the two.

"Losing Claire will be a bad thing how?" He said, face smothered in a book. A Gardevoir sighed.

"Guys, we have to look, stop getting distracted!" Psy exclaimed.

"I agree," The Psychic Pokemon slowly turned her head to see a Dewott standing awfully close to her. She bit her lip in fear and gave a look to Slash, who sighed.

"I third!" He said, coming between the two, 'accidentally' knocking Jason over a few feet. "We will do this or get eliminated if we lose." He gave Psy a stern and annoyed look, she replied in a hug. Chase glared at the two.

"I'm the leader here, ok? I also agree-" The Lucario began right before the team ran into a wild Pinkguy. Legend ran up to it and Tackled it away.

"Wait!" Adam panicked.

**000**

The Adamant Azelfs just found their Pinkguy and had a mini-party. Afterwards...

"Ugh, Drake, can you leave him alone for once?" She said, as she noticed him pummeling Ace, and he growled.

"You won't let me have them, so let me have this." He said, pointing at Saurvior and Hazard. The two looked at each other.

"Hey, so what was that about anyways?" Saurvior said in a whisper, angering Nyphelle, who whispered back.

"I said after the challenge!" The Altaria fixed her feathers. Hazard gave her a blank look.

"If you try anything I'll campaign to get you out..." The Sunkern said hopping on Saurvior's back as they golloped ahead. She sighed.

"When are we going to actually TRY to catch it?" she yelled. Rizz zapped her.

"Wait, witch bitch." He whispered to her.

The Grand Alliance were having a little difficulty... Kasai gave Astraea a look, who gave a glance to Haruka, who looked to Makoto, who coughed a look to Yuki. She gave Shiro a cold yet grave look as he sighed. Why couldn't she believe him?... Nya looked at all the emotions rising and shrugged. Makoto shrugged as he got close to the Pinkguy to attempt a combat capture.

A wild Pinkguy appeared!

Go Makoto!

Wild Pinkguy used Attract!

Makoto is sexually confused!

"Wait, wasn't he already gay?" Kat said, getting hit by Haruka.

"Come here cute guy..." Nyphelle said as the Pinkguy willingly got captured. The team looked at her in shock. "What, none of you were actually doing anything... now lets go!" She said as they all ran back.

**000**

"Hey gaiiiiiiiiiz, the Pinkguy gave me beaded rope!" Legend said as he held it over his head. Everyone just stared at him with their jaws mangled. He cocked his head. "What?"

"... Just... nothing... just get it in the Pokeball..." Blade said while Gray cracked up. Drexel sighed.

"Immature assholes," He muttered as he chucked the only Pokeball, getting a critical capture. The team cheered and ran back to camp.

**000**

Everyone was at camp, and by that time, they all realized that the Pinkguy look like no match for the Rayogon. The Uxie made it to see the other two team's Pinkguy fainted and they all looked conflicted.

"Wait, Manaphy said she was being vague! We're missing something..." Munch said. Jason looked at his and gave a thumbs up.

"Think like an MLG!" Tori said, overhearing the other team and pointing to the Mountain Dew, one for each team. "Mountain Dew is an MLG sponsor!" He exclaimed. He ran over to the pile of the soda when a blur appeared in front of him and took one. "Wah?"

"Sorry, you snooze, you lose," Kat said, as her team fed their Pinkguy a Mountain Dew. Tori knocked over a Mountain Dew and kicked it to Jocelyn, who passed it to Xander, to Mavis. Mavis was the closest to Flawless.

"Are you going to help the team or not?" She said, sassily, however, he Tackled her. The two began to fight when Mavis, using Iron Tail, accidentally struck the soda can, making it explode. Her team watched in horror as she began to whimper. Meanwhile, The Uxie and Azelf had evolved their Pinkguy to Pinkguy . The two teams smiled.

"Baja Blast!" Damon shouted as the Pinkguy spewed a lazer light of the Mountain Dew flavor. Yuki glared at Shiro and scoffed.

"Rust Special!" She shouted, almost enraged, as their fake Pokemon attacked. Munch growled.

"Now, Blazer Leaf!" He shouted as weed swiftly cut through the air and effectively hurt the Rayogon.

Shiro looked at Yuki, who glared back at him. He sighed softly. "Hyper Meam..." He said deadpan as a huge beam of memes shot at the Rayogon, which exploded.

"CONGRATS AZELFS! You win again! Since the Mesprit couldn't even manage to evolve their Pinkguy... they're up for elimination! You guys suck!"

**000**

**"Um... I really don't want to go for Mavis... but she kind of cost us the challenge,"**

**000**

**"Well, obviously Flawless started this mess, he should end it by leaving!"**

**000**

**A coin is tossed. "Heads, so Flawless it is,"**

**000**

**"Mavis, you have to go, honey,"**

**000**

**"You son of a bitch!" Mavis shouted with a more fixed accent.**

**"Fight me again!" Flawless' voice carried from outside the confessional.**

**000**

The Marvelous Mesprit sat on bleachers that had a double M embroidered into it. There stood Manaphy on a stage as she grinned ever so happily. "Hello. Today, you Mesprit weren't so hot in the challenge! You were total non-winners and-" Manaphy began.

"Losers!" Jirachi said, as Manaphy spun in a circle.

"Yes, losers! The Mesprit were big losers this challenge!" They all groaned. "I will shoot you with a bebe gun," She said, pulling it out. "If you get shot, you're safe, if you aren't safe, then you take a ride on the Missile of Loserdom!" She pointed to a missile.

"Corny name..."

"ANYWAYS! First safe is..." She waited to build suspense. "Lucas!" She shouted as she shot the Leafeon.

"HOLY FUCK!" He groaned as he was winded. The others glared at Manaphy, who sighed.

"Take him to the hospital... fine, I'll just toss marshmallows, HAPPY?" They nodded. "Cale, Brett and Xander are safe," She threw treats at the trio. "Dallas," She said as she shot him as well, a welp escaping from him as he was carried to the hospital. "Tori, Jocelyn, Octillery," She tossed. "Fern, Sophia, Karen and Bane" She said, tossing marshmallows at the last few. "Bottom two. Mavis, you punctured the soda can and cost your team the challenge. Flawless, you caused Mavis to get upset and indirectly cost your team the challenge. The last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ha! I troll flooded you! THe last marshmallow goes to Flawless!" She said as she flung the marshmallow at him.

"Ha, you dumb bitch!" He cheered, while she looked distraught.

"There has to be a miscount!" She exclaimed, as Manaphy took out the ballet box and sees two more votes for Flawless.

"Oops, those weren't counted. Looks like Mavis is safe and Flawless is going home, I'll miss you, not," She mumbled the last part. They all began to walk to the dock, as Mavis had a smug smile on her face. Manaphy gestured to the missile with her hands and Flawless sighed as he let himself get tied by Jirachi's Psychic powers.

Only at this moment did she receive a call on her Virizion Charmandroid.

"Hello?"

"Hmm?"

"Wait, what?"

"This is some kind of joke, right?"

"But Jirachi and I barely even get our own screen time!"

"Fine..." Manaphy said as she hung up her Charmandroid. "Fuck you," She mumbled to her phone as the contestants looked at her. "Oh, yea... Flawless is now... uh... a host..." He glared at Mavis, who sighed in sadness. "And so is Polly," Everyone, including Flawless, Jirachi and Manaphy, screamed in fear. "She returns tomorrow..."

**000**

Nyphelle stood before two Grassy Pokemon, she looked at the two with a sympathetic eye, although they were beginning to get creeped out. "What do you want, Nyphelle?" Saurvior asked. She gave one last glance.

"You two like each other," She said, causing a chain blush.

**000**

**"I do not LIKE Hazard. That's gay. I'm more into girls than guys," Saurvior said.**

**"You never said you weren't into guys." Nyphelle said from outside of the confessional.**

**"Ughhh,"**

**000**

**Hazard looks into the camera. "Ok, maybe."**

**000**

"DERP!" Legend said as he levitated into Lucas' hospital room. It was a regular hospital room, with many indescribable feelings of remorse. Yet all he could see is the Leafeon in the hospital gown. He looked much better. The Grass-Type was resting, his eyes sealed shut, but otherwise looked in good condition. Legend floated above Lucas before settling and gently laying on the Leafeon. Lucas opened an eye, looked at Legend and smiled.

**000**

**"Maybe he isn't all to bad," Lucas began "He might just be misunderstood, but I'm pretty sure I can validate that he has feelings."**

**666**

"Hey... I got a little bit of info..." A Pokemon said as they showed Damon a paper. He read it.

"A list of the challenges, so what?" He scowled, the Pokemon returned the same face.

"Look!" They exclaimed, pointing to a challenge near the 'Think like an MLG' challenge. Damon smiled.

"Ever so interesting... in 5 days, a challenge that involves the move Soak, huh?" Damon said as his eyes began to grow a deep purple.

From a nearby bush, Claire was watching, slowly...

**000**

**"Oh... Shiro, you're mine," Damon laughed.**

**000**

Jason was taking a stroll to his favorite training place in the woods, when he saw a scrap of a white cloth. Confused, he went to go reach for it. Psy shrieked in fear. "Oh... I'm sorry, I'm Jason," The Dewott offered his hand as Psy fired a Shadow Ball at his face and ran away.

**000**

**"What the hell..." Jason said, confused. "I'm tired of being treated like some terrorist. Tomorrow I'm talking to her, whether she likes it or not,"**

**000**

"What the hell..."

"How!"

"Why would you ever?"

"I swear you're going down!"

Yuki's frail body was carelessly tossed there. Her mangled body was contorted in a hideous way. She was 5 feet away from Shiro, in tatters, and unconscious. They listened to his speech, his reasoning, and basically agreed with him. They fully trusted him. At least until he attacked Yuki.

**000**

**"What the hell dude. I don't think I ever seen something... so brutal, and I've seen enough," Makoto fiddled with his fingers.**

**000**

**"I haven't seen anyone so abusive since..." Astraea began before floating out of the confessional in tears.**

**000**

**"Something's wrong here, something VERY wrong," Adam said, looking into the camera. "I just don't know what..."**

**000**

**"I don't care what I saw. I will never believe Shiro did this. I know he didn't," Haruka looked into the camera.**

**000**

**"I want to believe him... I just don't know how to," Kasai said, looking into the camera glumly.**

**000**

**"I swear. I'd never do that to her. Why won't they believe me!" he said as he began to claw at the confessional in tears.**

**000**

**YAY! Am I pushing for a R rating? I feel as if I might be. FINALLY! I DID IT! MOTHER GET THE CAMERA! Yea, an MLG challenge, fun huh? Polly and Flawless are... hosts? Who is this traitor? Who gave Damon Intel? Shiro looks like he's in trouble. TALKING about that, we WILL see what happened BEFORE the described scene in the next episode, so don't think you'll be confused forever. If anyone can say the name of the some Tori and Jocelyn were singing they get a cookie. Anyways, yup, Flawless is... out? Guys, so next challenge someone gets wet, someone is left unanswered, and someone is left broken. In the end, no one is safe!**

**Fun Fact: Deze nuts. Got im!**

**This is actually a pretty short chapter. Sad faced emoji. Guys, like I said before, you won't see me until early June. Be ready for that, however. I'll keep drama levels as high as they always are!**

**Flawless: Rate Gr8 M8 or I H8 you, N8, and review!**


	6. Episode 3: Vanity, Glass and Brawl

**Hello again everyone! Yes, I bet you're shocked that this is uploaded and that I actually have posted a chapter after saying I'll be on hiatus until June due to life issues... Well, in a super bitter-sweet situation, I no longer have to attend tennis practice. There is no more practice, and as being the last person to join this season, I had no partner, meaning I couldn't play in games, which consisted of the rest of the season. Last time, Shiro and Yuki had a falling out. Damon tried to recruit and gains some external help. Nyphelle plays matchmaker and Drake brutally messes around. Gray plays a bit too hard and Sarah goes harder. MLG season is in as the contestants met Rayogon. Through sexual confusion, Kat swipes a can of Mountain Dew, while Mavis and Flawless fight, destroying their can, causing a loss for the Mesprit. Both appeared in the final two, with a surprise twist ending with Flawless' elimination, with the real twist following after with the reveal of two new hosts. Trouble lays ahead for The Grand Alliance in this episode of Total Pokemon Island!**

**000**

_"Dearest friends. I have rallied you all today for a reason that we all thoroughly understand. First I'd like to make the sheer fact that I'm not much of a talker, showing my dedication and sincerity," The Absol circled laps on a grand stage that was set up. There wasn't much on it, no cape, just intense lights that turned night to day. One could claim it was just a huge soap box, which is was once down to the bare essentials. The moonlight, however, provided a deep, lucid shimmer on the wolf's fur. They were next to a riverbed, the water flowed ferociously and boldly, the rapids turned from passive to fire. The harsh wind made the grass whistle a harsh tune unacceptable to the bear ear as Noctowl moaned their eerie song. Yet all attention was on the Absol, who glimmered in the chaos like a descendant from above. He cleared his throat as he faced the viewers. His friends. The bold nature shined specifically in Makoto. The reserved and quiet Haruka glared in concern. Cunningly, Astraea watched, with general concern. Adam, the brave, was silenced, in paralysis. The glimmering warrior stared at him with a battle ridden glance. He sighed. These amazingly powerful Pokemon were supposed to stand at his side, to the depths of the end, yet they stood there, antagonizing their existence in his life, and it struck him deep. Behind them all, she stood. Her flowing white dress gave off a scene while her tightly balled face almost made Shiro laugh, but he knew the reasoning of the stunningly beautiful face. He strutted as the lights flashed, the only source of light at the time, as it was around midnight. Shiro looked at the stars and mumbled a wish to Jirachi before continuing. "There's no easy way to word the baffling mixture of emotions that have overcome me, or to you, Yuki," With the mention of her name, she looked up from staring at the grass blow in the night's breath. He gave her a look swelled with emotions, undeniable emotions. The second their eyes connected, Shiro tensed up. He felt it, something bad was closing in, something uninvited and malicious. "Yuki, look out!"_

**_KA-SHH!_**

_The enormous light set hanging from the stage instantly shut out. Shiro leapt off the stage in the dark, helpless, while everyone turned into a panic. Noises were heard of crashes. They tripped on each other in a clumsy mistake as they were misguided by their eyes. Amidst the chaos, a pair of eyes began to glow. Softly, the radiating color of the soft purple eyes stared in a direction. Shiro hopelessly searched for Yuki. Just as fast as it happened, the lights struck back on, with Yuki's eradicated body helplessly under the paw of Shiro. Struck in fear, he quickly jolted away from Yuki, while everyone else looked anxiously toward each other._

**_000_**

It was later that night. Shiro walked with his lonesome, his fur ragged, eyes sore. He trudged forward, with no exact destination. All he knew was forward. He couldn't look back. Slowly,but progressively, the Absol continued to limp away from the scene, before he was restricted. He turned around to face Octillery, who was barely an inch away from his face. It was the beach. Shiro didn't notice where he was until that moment. The lonely Water-Type was busy watching the water. Shiro, aware that he wasn't just walking away from the situation, sat down next to the Octillery. Separated by dense emotions, the two stared into the sea. Glistening in the soft and gentle rays of the moon, the waves did a graceful dance. Tender, calming, the sea flowed forth, nothing stopping its sheer beauty, nothing in its way. Shiro turned to face Octillery, before breaking to tears, the other bringing him closer, in attempt to hug the pain out. Octillery sat there and whispered sweet nothings that somehow made Shiro feel a bit almost chuckled and gagged on his tears, he never even talked to Octillery but there was no one else who could help him. Wiping his tears away, he thanked Octillery, before heading back to the cabin, figuring that wandering around aimlessly would be hopeless. Octillery smiled as he watched the Absol off.

**000**

**The Octillery stared into the camera. "Lets just say, I know shame when I see it, and trust me, I've been there before," He began. "It doesn't matter who or where, I know how it feels to be low, and no one deserves it."**

**000**

The Absol walked his way back to the cabin, pondering how the next day would play out, knowing nothing will ever be the same. In the midst of his walking, a pair of gleaming red eyes, just outside of his vision, peered at the Pokemon.

**000**

**"He might not know it yet, but he's mine," Laughed Damon. "Everything is my game. Lets just wait for a few cards to be played," He said as he clenched the list of challenges in his forearms. "Only 5 more challenges. You all just wait," Laughter filled the outhouse.**

**000**

Time passed as the rays of the sun hugged the world yet again. Two specific Grass-Types were sitting somewhat close to each other, accompanied by the dawn's brisk light. They shared an awkward laugh as one reached a hand into the sole basket separating the two. That Pokemon spoke first. "Blade, it was really sweet of you to invite me to this picnic," She said, placing out everything on the cloth they shared. The Grovyle she spoke two blushed in fright, did a quick breathing exercise, then returned.

"Well, it was sweet of you to join," Blade spat out. She laughed as she looked into his eyes. God, why was he so shy? Was this a form of punishment of something, making the cutest guy ever so shy to the point he can barely speak? Fern continued to stare into his eyes as he continued to speak, laughing when she had to, while not really listening to what he was saying. The words were lost in his eyes.

**000**

**"Well, I'm pretty happy Fern was so intrigued by the time I won that spelling bee. Honestly, I didn't think it was that important of a story... either way, she's really rad."**

**000**

**"Why doesn't he understand?..." The Servine sighed on screen.**

**000**

Nya and Ace were with Karen in the cabins. The latter was watching the others with intent concentration, she didn't need the Espurr to be played. Ace, however, was finishing up his story about Gwen and Trent, while Nya helped him, which he heavily appreciated.

"So... now that Duncan is in the hospital because he got ran over, and Gwen realizes that she's meant for Trent, we should make Duncan die and have Trent live with Gwen forever!" The Phanpy said, excitedly, while Nya gave him a deadpan expression.

"Ace, we need for it to be sweeter than that. How about... Duncan lives, leaves Gwen, gets arrested for selling drugs, while Trent... um..." She came to a standstill. Ace purposefully hid the first part of the book they were currently writing in. Things Nya couldn't see. In the meantime, he thought of the sweetest and most sincere example of love. What consumed that was the truth. Nothing was more sweet than the way it was always done.

"What if... he... just tells her he loves her, then looks into her deep eyes, and they share a kiss."

"Perfect!" Nya shouted as a red arm broke through the side of the cabin, officially grabbing Karen, before retracting. The two left behind shared a mutual expression of fear, before chasing after Drake.

**000**

The Phanpy and Espurr ran as fast as their stubby legs could carry them while the ape ran off with their friend. They shouted derogatory words as they tried to catch up to the enraged Darmanitan. It wasn't like he wasn't ever calm. The fuming Drake ran, while Karen went up in even more smokes. Only Nya noticed. The Darmanitan's eyes swirled with in a psychotic nature, not in a way if he were a serial killer, but as if he lost control. She tried to shrug it off.

"I SWEAR if you don't put me down anytime soon I'll break you!" She shouted as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Gray, who was nearby, snickered, before finishing a banana. He tossed the peel backwards, while the giant slipped on it. Gray laughed as Karen growled. "I could of saved myself, jackass. Why'd you help me anyway?" The Misdreavus spat, while Gray gave a boyish grin.

"Like I said when I first arrived, no one is safe, my dear," The Shuppet floated toward the fellow ghost. Karen, through her flared brows, was flustered. She tried not to blush while she gave the Shuppet a stare down. He began to lean closer to her, and in a moment's notice pulled out a punch gun and hit Karen in the face. She flew through the sky as Gray barely managed to say "Not even you,". Drake let out a final groan of pain as his eyes began to swirl and returned to his normal shade. Nya nodded.

**000**

**A paw lifted up two folders, she fanned one to the front, revealing a certain Darmanitan's face. "Ok, so I know Drake isn't intelligent enough to attempt to lead us all into a trap, I know that bit, his IQ is 70. Why did he do this then? He was under Hypnosis, but by who? Someone who is intelligent enough to try to get rid of him," The Espurr finished as she fanned out the second folder, which revealed Claire's face. "I only took the ones I really needed..."**

**000**

**"Poor, poor girl. She doesn't even know what she's messing with..." The Espeon began as her forehead gem began to glow. A holograph emerged, showing the Espeon disabling the file room's security, then swapping a folder with another. It began to fast-forward with the Espurr using the same tactic while grabbing the exact same file Claire planted. "She has no idea..."**

**000**

"So... we're friends, right?" The Grovyle asked as he layed on his back. His targets, a Mudkip and a Leafeon, also were comfortably lounging around, breathing the air and watching the skyline. It was a quiet day, for once it was a great idea to just get some time to breath in the air. At this, Lucas laughed.

"Why are you asking if we're your friends? Of course we are. Blade, you can trust us," He said, while his eyes never moved off the clouds. Hearing his response, Blade loosened up a bit, as he was tense from fear of rejection. He gave his fellow Grass-Type a warm smile. Legend laughed as he began to glow.

"Legend, you're evolving?!" Lucas exclaimed, the light was stellar and burned his eyes. Slowly, it began to dim down, revealing a stout purple-skinned girl with a whip and a grin. "Seriously?" The Leafeon asked. "Amethyst, from Steven Universe? Change back, Legend!"

"No!" Legend said in his new form as he threw a pie at Lucas, who sighed and ignored him. After seeing his reaction, Legend snapped his fingers and morphed back into a Mudkip. Blade looked at Lucas.

"Can... I ask you a question? Maybe two?" Lucas laughed.

"Sure, knock yourself out," He said in a very jovial way. Legend shoved his face into the conversation, cautiously watching.

"How... do you know if you like someone?" Lucas laughed, but not in a harsh or insensitive way.

"You... just know. There's no equation, you'll know when you feel it," Legend walked away.

"Well... can I ask you advice on how to ask out a girl?" The Grovyle persisted. Lucas turned his head toward the Mudkip, who made a clone of himself and was having a death match with it. He sighed.

"I can't help you with that,"

**000**

**"What does that even mean?" Blade said, confused. "I just... I don't know..."**

**000**

**"What?" Lucas said, almost aggravated. "What else did you want me to say?"**

**000**

"So... she has been on your top since?" Boom asked. The Yanmega was closest to Saurvior and Hazard than anyone else, no matter how hard it was to admit. He sighed, waiting for an answer, as they told him the whole situation.

"Why else would we be going back?" Hazard began. "Of course she is. Someone isn't as bright as they appear..." Saurvior snickered at the Sunkern's reply.

"Thanks for lifting my spirits..." Boom said, rolling his eyes. From the horizon, they began to make out the aforementioned Altaria. She stood there, and it was very hard to deny the fact that she was stunningly beautiful. She gave a warm smile as they approached, which instantly gave Boom a shiver in his spine, as he didn't forget the ice queen she was when she arrived. "Well, my Arceus, I haven't seen a face so pretty in decades..." Boom dragged, as Nyphelle smiled.

"Thank you, it's kind of hare to compete with me in that factor," The Altaria smiled, knowing very well of his sarcastic nature. Boom grumbled. The Bulbasaur, who stayed quiet the whole trip, thinking, blurted out his main thought.

"So, Nyphelle, why the hell are you interested in Hazard and I?"

"Also, there's the fact that no one likes you, so you can't-" Hazard began before Saurvior Tackled him as they began to roll away. She sighed and looked at Boom.

"Do you want to know?" She asked him as he groaned.

"My fucking life wish," She began to tell a story anyway.

**000**

**"I just want to clear up the possible confusion between Hazard and I. That was NOT a moment. It was just a... coincidence," The Bulbasaur began. "Yea, a coincidence!" Saurvior smiled.**

**000**

**Boom stared into the camera blank eyed. "I mean, it isn't that shocking, but... why her?"**

**000**

**"What did I do?" Nyphelle said.**

**000**

Meanwhile, in a denser area of the forest, a duo of siblings were meditating. The elder appeared to be leading his younger sister, who was obviously struggling. He took a deep breath. "Psy, relax... let yourself go. Inner strength is true power..." He began, as she tried to hone her psychic aura powers, only to be put in vain.

"Slash," She managed to say in between gasps. "Slash, I can't," Looking at the Gallade, who sighed, while she gave up, he held up his strength. He replied without looking.

"Just, release all the tension held up in you..."

"I-i can't, Sharp," It was then that he opened his eyes towards the Gardevoir. She looked obviously distraught, and he sighed.

"That's enough for today,"

**000**

**"It's obvious what's up," The Gallade said, nonchalantly. "It's just a matter of time of when that Dewott actually decides to make his move," Slash, using his psychic powers, could sense the urge in the Water-Type.**

**000**

Kasai, Yuki and Astraea decided to meet up at the beach, ironically the same spot where Shiro and Octillery met up earlier. The Ice queen floated silently, and gave a blank stare toward the vivid water. The other two females stood in understanding. A long, uneasy preparation noise was made, mixed with the sobs of despair. The ocean reminded her of him. She felt it... his presence. SHe hated herself for it, but no matter how much she hated him...

"I still love him," The Froslass stated, shocking the other two girls. A long, dense pause followed, as the wind whispered sweet nothings into the girl's ears. Kasai, with a bold look in her eye, looked toward Yuki.

"I will help you," The Ninetales stood confidently, confusing Yuki. Astraea smiled faintly.

"As will I, Yuki, no matter how much you wish, we know Shiro is innocent. Deep down you know the same thing," The Balloon Pokemon gave her a warm smile. The first time since she arrived on the island, she smiled, and muttered a soft 'thank you'. They continued to blankly stare out into the water, and for once, Yuki felt at home.

**000**

**"I know what the girls say sounds... correct," The Froslass began. "But... I really don't know. I really want to believe, but there's no proof against him not doing anything... I just want to be sure," She said, softly.**

**000**

**"Trust me," The Balloon began. "Kasai and I will do EVERYTHING in our power to save our friend. We love her, and we need her!"**

**000**

Xander was with Bane and Mavis, the latter was heavily bummed out with the return of Flawless. Xander sighed.

"Chemistry?" He asked, trying to cheer her up, but to no avail.

"I would let you, but all the good jokes Argon..." She said glumly, before she managed to let out a chuckle, and Xander nudged her.

"See, you're smiling!" He said, brightly.

"Mavis, we'll let Flawless' life Hell while he's here, promise!" Bane said, pumping a fist. "Now, lets go have a PARTY!"

**000**

**"I've been really bummed since Flawless returned," Mavis said, her accent steadily fading away. "But those two know how to lift a girl's spirits. I mean, how could a girl not like someone so amazing?"**

**000**

Haruka and Makoto decided with the rest of the alliance that splitting up for the time being would be the best bet, then they'd negotiate at the end of the challenge. For then, the girls went with Yuki, while Haru and Mako tagged along with Adam and Chase, who isn't aware the alliance exists. Ivan, however, went to do his own thing. Adam and Chase were blasting down trees, and while Haruka was intrigued, the destruction pumped Makoto up!

"Hey, Adam, teach me some of that!" He shouted as Adam let out his hearty laugh.

"Easy," He said, as he poked a tree, causing it to topple over. Everyone looked amazed. Makoto smiled as he ran up to another tree and landed an Ice Punch, effectively knocking it down. Chase laughed.

"Please, that was a Super Effective hit," He stifled a laugh as Makoto blushed in rage. "Watch this," The tactician announced as he used a simple Bullet Punch to take down the tree. Haruka watched in amazement.

"Not only is it not super effective, but it has a lower base power. Chase, you must be high leveled, maybe even more than Adam," To this, Adam, Makoto and Chase gave flustered faces, each for their own reasons.

"Hey, I'm just glad all us guys-" the Lucario began, before, as if on cue, Kat managed to notice them and walked up towards them.

"Hello guys," The Liepard purred. "I see you're working up a sweat. It'd be horrible if you got really hot." She began rubbing her tail on Adam's chest, who began heavy blushing, in a seductive fashion. "Maybe you can use a Super Effective move on-" She began before being hit by an Aqua Jet, thanks to Makoto. She growled at him, angrily, while everyone else, while wanting her to leave, gave him a confused look as well, as he effectively hit a girl. Adam looked the most confused, although he knew she was a trap, he was kind of down with the Liepard. Makoto blushed Tamato Berry red as he ran off.

**000**

**"No," The Vaporeon began. "Mako is not getting away with that. I'm finding out why he did that," Haruka said, determined.**

**000**

Dallas was sitting down with Clover and Sophia. You'd initially see the two girls, and considering their dominant personalities, you'd assume they'd hate each other. Apparently, they both want to be top dogs, and they use that as fuel geared toward friendship. _'Huh'_ Dallas thought in his head. He happened to notice Rizz, who was floating by, and ran off toward him. Meanwhile, the girls continued talking. Clover looked int he direction that the Houndoom ran.

"You totally like him," She said with the most enthusiasm you'll ever hear from her. Even with that, she sounded like a depressed body builder. Sophia growled, but bit her lip.

"What's that got to do with you?" She shouted. Rizz, who was talking to Dallas, noticed her talking, and grinned. More vital info for him. He shifted back to Dallas.

"What did you say again, sorry, I kind of blanked out," The Rotom blinked, while Dallas groaned.

"I need leverage in this game. My team is horrible, and I kind of already have Sophia's vote. I'm asking for an alliance," He proposed, which immediately caused a lost interest in the Rotom.

"And I get what from this," He rolled his eyes, to which the Houndoom growled.

"You idiot, you get an ally from the other team. We can control the votes from each others team. I want some people out from your team, and you definitely want someone out from mine," Rizz yawned, as he already knew this, and he didn't buy it.

"Anything else?" Dallas bit his tongue, Rizz was good. But then...

"On my side, you'll get two things. If I find the immunity idol, it's yours. Also, you get one free use of Sophia's Hypnosis on anyone," If the first offer didn't lighten up Rizz's eyes, the second one definitely did, as well as throw him on edge.

"I'm in," He said. However, Sophia glared at the Rotom, fully aware of what happened, even if they were out of earshot.

"You know too?" The Gothorita turned towards Clover, who apparently noticed as well. She nodded to the Swadloon.

**000**

**"Dallas, of you fool. Little does he realize that the offer he placed will bite him hard in the long run," Rizz began to laugh chaotically.**

**000**

Jason stood there, with Munch. The former was busy eating everything, while Jason sighed. A Corphish and a Fletchiner waddled his way over toward the duo, noticing the Dewott's expression. He gave an adorable claw clamp, before, looking at Jason. "Hey, man, why so down?"

Jason, looking at Brett, laughed a very depressing laugh. "I don't know. I never been... hated for not doing anything..." At this, Munch stopped eating and Brett gained much more an interest.

"And who are you referring to?" Brett asked, in a somewhat snappy way. Jason gave him a shocked looked, in which he returned an apologetic one.

"Yea, I don't understand. Did I miss something? I was going for a hike with Brett when we happened to see you... so who is this?" Cale asked.

"Psy. I never even did anything to her, yet whenever I'm near her, she acts as if I'm a feral. I just don't understand," The Dewott was conflicted.

"That's bull! We outta teach a girl manners!" Brett exclaimed, with a hint of rage, gaining looks. He coughed out a laugh.

"Excuse his language. He's just... pumped for our hike," The Fletchender softly smacked the Corphish, who grumbled.

"Jason, no matter what, I'm always there for you buddy," Munch said, looking at his best friend. He got into his ear, out of Brett's and Cale's reach. "You helped me through life, I gotta repay you someday."

**000**

**"Hmm, what was that about!" Brett seemed a little ticked. "It isn't nice to keep secrets!"**

**000**

This and that. Right and wrong. Ivan grumbled. Why was everything so black and white? He just wished everyone could be happy. If Narissa was here, she's know exactly what to say, so he grumbled. He failed her officially. His only lover. His everything. She's probably going to watch this episode and see how much of a loser he is. He didn't want to feel this. He wanted to drown this feeling. He went to the right people.

"AND THE PICKLED VANILLITE SAVED THE VILLAGERS FROM THE EVIL SPOONS!" Tori shouted, as Jocelyn laughed. Something about those random phrases got her every time. She looked over towards Ivan, who twiddled with his tentacles. She hated the sad look.

"Hey, so you wanted to listen to music with us?" The Pancham asked, and Ivan nodded. "You know, you can't just listen to music and wish things away," To this, Ivan jumped in surprise, how'd she pick up on his feelings. It didn't matter, this was the conversation.

"TETRAHEDRONAL SPACE POTATOES!"

"Sometimes, you have to stand up for what you want. If you want to be an asset, you can't ever achieve that by drowning emotions and waiting. Ivan, you have to work. Show them that you're worth it. Show her that you can do it."

"BIPOLAR SNACK BOYFRIENDS!"

"Because, sometimes we don't get what we want. Let that be on your own terms. At least be able to say you tried, because if you tried, your best is shown. Be judged for who you are, and not what you let them see."

"CANDIED SALT TWERKERS!"

"RANDOM RAPE PARTY!" Polly appeared from literally nowhere as they began to writhe insanely, appearing to be contorting more that dancing.

"You understand, Ivan?" The Malamar smiled at Jocelyn. He never met someone who helped him so much in so little. He smiled.

"Thanks Jocelyn!" He ran off. He began to loop back to everything she said until he realized... he never told her who Narissa was. Shocked, he turned around, to see the Panda waving to him with an eerie smile.

**000**

**"Ignoring that last part, Jocelyn told me everything I needed to hear," Ivan stated. "I thank her for that."**

**000**

By now every OC had-

"FOURTH WALL!"

I thought we killed you already!? :T Stupid Egridos. Anyways, every OC had at least one line by now, except Drexel, who was sound asleep in his cabin. He was curled up in fetal, and he smiled as his dream involved money. Lots of money. He was drowning in money. He began to swim in his golden coins, until it turned into a giant money monsted, who pinned him down. He screamed as he woke up, only to realize he was actually being pinned down, by Polly. That idiot who's a host now, Drexel scowled.

"Let go of me this instance!" Drexel shouted, letting out a yelp. "I'll get you arrested. I'll call my lawyers!" Polly, however, seemed unphased.

"Actually, I'm here to wake you up, friend," She said the last part eerily, creeping out Drexel. "Everyone else is at the glass house and Manaphy already started instruction." Drexel panicked.

"I'm LATE!?" He shouted, as he dashed toward the door. Polly sighed.

"That's what I was telling him..." She said to herself as she followed him out the door.

**000**

"One last thing, if you break a mirror, you're out, now any-" Manaphy stopped, and scowled as Drexel appeared. "Oh, look who decided to show," She began, as everyone glared at him. He let out an apologetic whimper. "Anyways, I'll have to start from the beginning..." Everyone groaned

"Do you seriously have to?" Mavis moaned, gaining a glare from Flawless.

"Yes, she does, you fucking shit," He insulted as she bared her fangs. Manaphy shook her head and pulled out the contract.

"No harm shall be inflicted to any host via contestant," Mavis growled, but backed away.

"Since there's four of us," Jirachi began. "Each of us will explain a different part of the challenge. Since I'm talking, I might as well start. Ok, so the challenge is a classic game of Dodgeball!" Everyone except Drexel groaned, as he was confused as to why it was such a bad thing. However, they knew... "Except, this isn't just ANY game of dodgeball, instead, you will be playing dodgeball in this house of mirrors!" Jirachi said, pointing back towards a huge glass house. Everyone, including Drexel, groaned.

"Friends..." Polly began to breathe deeply, and stared at everyone, sending chills down their spines. "Each person is limited to one dodgeball. You are allowed to hit anyone you encounter, ANYONE. However, you must not hit a mirror, because if you break one, you're out," This rule caused everyone to groan. "Also, if you miss, you're out of the challenge. Hitting someone allows you to pick up their dodgeball and it acts as an extra life." Polly gave the whole speech without blinking, staring at Xander, scaring him.

"Now, in the middle of the maze is a bell. Because we're not retarded, we won't just let you all wander around forever, looking as dumb as Mavis..." The Delcatty hissed. "Reaching this bell and ringing acts as a win for the team the person ringing the bell represents. If the bell if rung, the team with the lowest amount of people left in the game will be going to elimination. Also, getting to the bell won't be easy, and staying in groups will be pretty difficult."

"Finally, the Azelf's are in the lead, as they have won both the previous challenges and the other teams each suffered a loss. However, this can change," Manaphy began to distribute the dodgeballs to each Pokemon. "As you can see, there's an entrance for each team, preventing an all-out brawl against everyone. However, remember, we never said you can't attack teammates. Also, the ONLY banned move is Teleport. No moves count as being hit until you are hit with the ball. We have a time limit set to 10:00 just incase this takes FOREVER. Any questions?" Everyone raised their hands. "Great, now go!" Manaphy shot a starting gun as everyone, confusedly, ran into the maze.

**000**

Saurvior, Nyphelle, Hazard and Boom each were holding hands. After their whole team went their separate ways, they decided to stick together.

"So... Nyphelle, about that thing you told me..." Boom began, as Nyphelle began to blush.

"Lets not talk about it... there are kids present. At this, Saurvior growled.

"I'm just as old as you Nyphelle, don't get all bossy for no reason!" He shouted as Booms dodgeball rolled off his tail and hit the Bulbasaur on the head.

**"Saurvior is out!"**

"What! That's not fair!" Hazard shouted. Saurvior sighed.

"Looks like I'm first out..." He sighed as he was teleported away. Boom shrugged, and picked up his dodgeball, before accidentally Speed Boosting into a mirror, cracking it slightly.

**"Boom is out!"**

"Ok, that's marvelous..." Boom dragged as he was teleported out. Hazard and Nyphelle looked at each other, before cautiously advancing.

**000**

**"That" Boom began.**

**000**

**"Was" Saurvior exclaimed.**

**000**

**"The"**

**000**

**"Most"**

**000**

**"Retarded"**

**000**

**"Thing"**

**000**

**"EVER!" They both shouted in unison.**

**000**

Bane, Xander and Mavis, after hearing the announced losers, began to stiffen. Things were getting serious. Mavis looked at Bane, then at Xander, then smiled. She pulled Xander over to the side for a moment.

"Do you think he likes me?" The Delcatty asked the Sableye, since they were best friends. Bane gave the most forced grin ever. He looked at the Delcatty with a one-way mirror or shame and despair. Why wasn't she asking Xander if he liked her. He didn't want to look like a total dick, however.

"I'm sure he likes you. You're an amazing Pokemon. Anyone's lucky enough to wake up and see you," He said, hoping she'd get the message. She smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Bane!" She kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush. She ran up to Xander, who was pretty speedy. In an attempt to catch up to him, she leapt on top of him, and ended up shoving him into a mirror. She looked at him with a shameful look. "I'm so sorry!"

**"Xander is out!"**

"Don't worry about it," The Vibrava said as he teleported away. Mavis sighed.

"Isn't he amazing?" She looked like she was in bliss, as the Sableye grumbled.

"Yea, sure, lets go."

**000**

Claire traveled with Damon. Not like she cared about him or anything, it was business. He had something she wanted, and she hoped for vice versa. However, the Umbreon growled at her.

"Claire, I don't like you, what don't you understand," He barked, causing the Espeon to hiss.

"I never said I liked you, I just want you as an ally!"

"Oh really?" The Umbreon began. "Is that why you had you fake alliance members follow me around?" She gasped, albeit fake.

"My oh my, I'm stupid enough to spy on you this early?" She fakes Mavis' accent. "Think again, bitch." She shouted as they ran into Cale, Brett, Tori and Jocelyn. Claire cursed to herself, anything but that Chimecho would suit her at that moment. She growled, the three negotiated for Cale to escape, Jocelyn threw her dodgeball toward's Claire, however, she used her Psychic to reflect it back at her.

**"Jocelyn is out!"**

"Looks like i'm out of music, guys..." She was teleported away.

Claire retrieved Jocelyn's dodgeball quite easily. Brett attempted to throw his dodgeball at Damon, who dodged, allowing the ball to hit a mirror.

**"Brett is out!"**

"Are you... fucking kidding me?" The Corphish said, as Damon rolled his eyes.

"It's only just a game," He responded as Brett was taken away. Tori, however, in the midst of the chaos, shoved his dodgeball in his gat and launched it at Claire, and the powers of the gat neutered her Psychic powers. It hit her straight on.

**"Claire is out!"**

Tori and Damon looked at each other, before running off.

**000**

**"What the fuck is a gat?" Claire said, enraged.**

**000**

Jason, Munch and Drexel were traveling as a trio. something told the latter that they were very close to the bell.

"I'm gonna talk to her after the challenge," Jason said, as Munch gave him a happy look.

"That's great, dude!" Drexel looked at the three confused.

"What are you referring- Wait, something isn't right here..." He began to sniff around.

"DRAKE!" Munch yelled, as he tried to run away, however, in attempt, he crashed into a mirror, breaking it.

**"Munch is out!"**

Jason growled at this. he raised his arm to chuck the ball, but as it hit Drake, Drake's ball simultaneously hit Drexel.

**"Drexel is out!"**

**"Drake is out!"**

The trio of Pokemon were teleported away, as Jason sighed, being alone.

**000**

Yuki, along with Kasai and Astraea, were traveling, quite fast, as they were cautious.

"I've thought about it..." The Froslass began. "I"ll think over it more..."

"That's amazing!" Kasai said. "It'd be great to have all of us back as allies!"

"Allies, huh?" They all turned around to see Damon standing in their way. He held up two dodgeballs, instantly intimidating the girls. He chucked one, at an insanely fast speed, toward Yuki, who was caught off guard. Kasai, using her high base speed, pushed Yuki out of the way, only to succumb herself.

**"Kasai is out!"**

The Ninetales was teleported out. Astraea growled as she chucked her dodgeball at Damon, who dodged it, only yo get it from the back. He looked back stunned. But in the act of dodging, Astraea's dodgeball broke a mirror.

**"Astraea is out!"**

**"Damon is out!"**

The two Pokemon teleported away as the instigator was Sophia. "Face it, Ice bitch, you're going down!" She said as she lifted her Pokeballs with Psychic. She launched them at Yuki, who, on impulse, used Icy Wind, which returned the direction of the dodgeballs back towards Sophia, officially getting her out.

**"Sophia is out!"**

She growled as she was teleported away.

**000**

**"I'm not fond of people who threaten my friends," Yuki said directly into the camera. "Fuck with them, fuck with me," She said, crossing a thumb over her neck.**

**000 **

Yuki, lonely after destroying her enemies as an act of vengeance, began to search for the bell. Instead of finding a bell to ring in the middle of the maze, she found two allies, Haruka and Makoto. She gave them a blank look.

"I'm willing to make it work," Her words caused an uproar int he duo, who chest-bumped. Makoto looked at her direction.

"Find anything?" He asked, as she showed him the Pokeballs she received from Sophia. She split them equally with the two so they each had two, since she was carrying four.

"How'd you get so many dodgeballs, anyway?" Haruka began, before he was pelted by a dodgeball. He groaned, as it winded him up quite a bit.

**"Haruka is out!"**

"Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry!" Nyphelle began, as she ran over only for Haruka to teleport away. Yuki and Makoto glared at her. SHe gave them a very confused look.

"I said I'm sorry. I swear, I didn't mean it!" She pleaded, only to be pelted in dodgeballs.

**"Nyphelle is out!"**

Nyphelle sighed glumly as she was teleported. Hazard was enraged.

"How dare you! She was just riled up because of what happened earlier! She didn't mean to hit him!"

"Or, that's what she wanted you to think," Makoto said to the Sunkern, causing him to sigh.

**000**

Legend leapt with Clover. Although she saw him as annoying and a huge hindrance, it's be more annoying to attempt to beg him to leave. So she sat there and listened to his nonsense... until she saw Sarah. "Legend, look over there?"

"Where?" The Mudkip made a derp face, and blankly looked around. Clover sighed and directed him. "Oh, Sarah? What about her?" He tinted his head. Clover made a devious smile.

"Legend, can't you see, she's stealing your spotlight! Plus, she's on the same team, so she's not helping us at all! Clover exclaimed, shocking Legend.

"You're... right!" He shouted. "What do I do, I can't be foreshadowed!"

"I'm derping in the rain~ Just derping in the rain," Sarah sang, while dropping that booty whenever that beat dropped. Legend stared at her, scared.

"Please, help me!" He shouted, as she smiled.

"Easy, just Hypnotise her into attacking our teammates," She responded, gaining a mixed look from Legend.

"Isn't that... bad?" He asked, as she gasped.

"What? No! I'd never suggest something bad!" The Mudkip smiled.

"Ok!" He said as his eyes began to glow a smokey pink, which filled Sarah's eyes. She looked around, before sniping Clover. Legend smiled, as it worked successfully. He ran off, but not before saying "Thank you, Clover!"

**"Clover is out!"**

"Ughh..." She said, holding her head as she was teleported away.

**000**

**"How easy is it to manipulate people? But seriously, Polly and Legend are threats, at least one has to go, now," Clover looked with a blank slate. "Wadddd"**

**000**

Fern, along with Lucas, were walking calmly.

"So..." Lucas began. Fern sighed, before nodding.

"What?" She said, groggily. He laughed.

"So, there's a thing between you and Blade, right?" She stared at him, stunned, before Legend ran past them. The two looked confused.

"Run!" He shouted. The duo did as told.

**000**

The two walked, roaming around, side by side. Over protective brother to over protective brother. Stronger than the great wall, the two were the most amazing and limitless cockblockers! Jason sighed.

"Dude, I know there's something up with your sister," The Dewott started, while the Gallade gave him a lazy look.

"You're the one to talk," He responded, angering Jason.

"Look, I didn't ask for you to be a bitch, I just wanted to know what's up!" He said, with added flare. Slash sighed.

"If you have no clue how great an issue, leave it be," He said, wisely. Jason groaned before being sniped. A few seconds later, Slash was also hit.

**"Jason is out!"**

**"Slash is out!"**

They both turned around to see the cause of their demise was in fact a member of their team. They both grumbled.

**000**

Hazard, Yuki and Makoto were on their heels to get to the end of the mirror hall. Makoto, however, ended up crashing into Ace and Nya from one direction and Chase and Adam from the other. Because Nya was running with her dodgeball directly out, she technically got Makoto out.

**"Makoto is out!"**

"Ugh, you gotta be kidding me..." The Floatzel said as Nya said a bashful sorry. Chase and Adam looked at the opposing team and smiled.

"You might have the edge, but you certainly aren't the best in the fashion department..." Hazard said on a draw, earning him a ball to the face.

**"Hazard is out!"**

"Hmm... well played," The Sunkern spat before he was sent away. Yuki growled in anger.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" She shouted, using her agility to dodge the thrown balls from the duo and sniping them.

**"Chase is out!"**

**"Adam is out!"**

**000**

"Sucker Punch!" Kat shouted, speeding up and smacking Mavis in the face directly before she got to throw her ball. Flawless laughed and saved this scene to his flashdrive.

**"Mavis is out!" **Flawless began to laugh hysterically. He'll never get over this... it's too grand. Mavis was teleported away.

She looked at the other two. Cale and Bane. She had this in the bag. She used her serperior speed against Bane, much like Mavis, and caused him to get out.

**"Bane is out!"**

However, Cale's Gale Wings caused him to have Priority, and he was gaining in on Kat. She closed her eyes in fear as the attack began to near very close...

"PK Thunder!" Rizz appeared from nowhere and shot his dodgeball at Cale using Thunder. Not only was Cale hit, but he also fainted. Much flashy, very humiliating.

**"Cale is out!"**

Kat smiled. "Looked like you needed some help," He stammered.

"Well, thank you, that was very kind of you. We should go look for that bell, or we might run out of time," She began, she gave him a soft and sweet smile.

"Yea, I agree," He said, starstruck.

"Well, why don't we start-" She was cut off by being sniped from behind.

**"Kat is out!"**

As Kat was teleported away, Tori came out from the shadows, and Rizz growled. "You'll pay, you ashole!"

"No, you'll have to pay if you want the asshole!" Rizz was extremely disturbed.

"Pk - Sandstorm!" *Please, get this reference* Rizz announced as he shot his ball.

"Chezburger!" Tori launched his dodgeball with a cheeseburger. Both of the balls collided. The two watched in anticipation. The balls were at a standstill and were rolling at speeds over 560 mph. When no one expected... The balls dug into the ground! The grinding motion and speed of the balls created a huge hole where they were standing.

"Uh... does that mean I win?" Rizz asked.

"No! Chezburger ftw!" Tori replied.

**"Rizz is out!"**

**"Tori is out!"**

"Oh come on!" They both groaned as they were teleported away.

**000**

**"Chezburgers? Mother 3? What is happening to this show?" Manaphy asked, heavily confused.**

**000**

Awkwardly, the remaining members of the Mesprit, Dallas, Fern, Octillery, Karen, Lucas and Shiro, were all with each other.

"Odd, huh?" They all grumbled in agreement. "Well, we gotta find this bell," Fern persisted.

"You kinda Jynxed us..." Dallas mumbled. Shiro nodded.

"I can ABSOLutely agree that something's not right here..." The Absol made a name joke on his own. "Dammit!"

"One thing's for sure, we need to split up," Karen growled, as Dallas growled.

"You're right. I'm pretty sure Legend is still alive, so whoever stays here fights him..."

"I'll stay." Lucas said, standing up bravely.

"Ok, Lucas, Fern and I will stay, the first two because they're super effective, me, because I'm tough. We'll meet the rest of you later on," Octillery, Karen and Shiro ran off as the other three heard a giggle coming up from around the corner...

**000**

"Come on, guys!" Psy shouted as Ivan, Blade and Gray began to slow her down, successfully irritating her. Gray growled.

"I'm sorry we can't be as fast as you'd wish, princess," He argued, while she rolled her eyes. Ivan, however, paused.

"Wait, don't you feel that?..." Ivan said. "Someone's here..." This made Blade cower.

"Please, dear Arceus Christ, I know I haven't been talking to you often, but please empower me with the power of the Holy Spirit," Blade said, getting in fetal position. Sarah walked out, when Ivan wiped his forehead.

"Phew, it's only Sarah. It's ok guys, no need-" He was cut off by a dodgeball hitting him directly near his temple.

**"Ivan is out!"**

Ivan fainted on contact. It took a while to teleport him, oddly. The three screeched as they began to run away. Psy and Blade were naturally fast, Gray, however, was sniped by a dodgeball.

**"Gray is out!"**

Gray was teleported away. Psy and Blade began to panic, making lefts and rights. It became so tight, and to the point when they lost each other. "Psy!? Where are you Psy!?" He shouted. At first... sheer silence, only to be broken;

"AHH!" Is all he got as an response.

**"Psy is out!"**

Blade attempted to run away... until he began to be cornered. He silently cursed to himself in fear. Blade, barely more than a mutter, inaudibly begins to sing:

_Bad Blood - Bastille *Yup, a song this early! Plus, fuck Bad Blood - TayTay Wannabe Swift*_

_We were young and drinking in the park_  
_There was nowhere else to go_  
_And you said you always had my back_  
_Oh but how were we to know_

_That these are the days that bind you together, forever_  
_And these little things define you forever, forever_

_All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?_

_It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie?_

Sarah, who was towering above him with her arm stretched out, prepared to attack, began to lower her hand, before collapsing. Blade stared, stunned, he actually SURVIVED! He did an anime jump right before Octillery, Karen and Shiro appeared. They tossed a ball at Sarah, who teleported out.

"U-uh... spare the weak?" He managed to squeak before getting slaughtered.

**"Sarah is out!"**

**"Blade is out!"**

**000**

**"I find it funny how he sung a song, yet he still lost right after. :T What a failure," Jirachi said with a smirk.**

Legend used Double Team!

Legend made duplicates of himself!

"Shit, how are we supposed to handle three of him, especially since if we miss we're out and the fact they have dodgeballs..." Dallas groaned before being spiked.

**"Dallas is out!"**

"Ugh, Lucas, we have to start throwing now!" Fern said, throwing a ball at a clone.

**"Fern is out!"**

Lucas was left alone with Legend. "Legend... I just want to say-" Lucas began, before the real Legend ran up to Lucas and nuzzled him, before using Hyper Dodgemeam.

**"Lucas is out!"**

**000**

**"Damnit! Hyper Dodgemeam got me..." Lucas said. "It's not that bad... chilling with Legend. He never intends evil," He smiled.**

**000**

"Come on, we're almost there!" Octillery said as they reached a long, narrow and straight hallway. They all groaned, for not seeing the host do something like this. The bell was in the middle, yes, but it was only accessible through the long hall, which was accessed through a corner of the maze. Gg Manaphy :T.

"Hurry, I see them!" Shiro screamed as the Azelf came from the other side.

"Ugh, great, you guys," Ace groaned.

"Yuki, go and ring that bell!" Nya said, as Yuki nodded, however, when she turned her head, she saw Legend in the lead.

"Oh no you don't!" She darted after him. Shiro looked at Karen and Octillery.

"Hold them off for me, ok?" Shiro asked.

"Of course, just get us that win!" Octillery said.

Now, lets be real, this is obviously a battle between Yuki, Legend and Shiro, so lets just...

**"Ace is out!"**

**"Karen is out!"**

**"Nya is out!"**

**"Octillery is out!"**

**000**

Legend was in the lead, and although Yuki was faster than him, it appeared he was too close. Not to help that Shiro was so close on her kimono. Shiro growled as he began to claw into the ground for more speed. Shiro passed Yuki and looked at her with determination. He locked on and...

**"Legend is out!"**

The two made it to the bell. Shiro looked at her, glumly. She reciprocated the look. "Yuki, I just want you to know... I'd never hurt you. I'm sorry if you believe that I would, but I love you too much to do that. We've only been here for three days, and I don't think I ever met a girl as amazing as you... and I don't want to lose you," Yuki grabbed his paw, and if she didn't, he'd go on forever.

"Shiro... I don't know if I should ever trust you... but I want to, because, I-i don't know. Just take the dumb flag, I don't want this to last any longer..." The Froslass looked down, depressed, as the Absol lifted his head up.

"There is no flag. It's a bell. Now, go and ring that bell!" He said, with forced enthusiasm.

"No, Shiro, you deserve it, I doubted you, and still do, and you're the kindest person I know... You deserve it..." The Absol laughed.

"I want you to ring it," He said. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Fine..." She said dully as she rung the bell. Upon doing so, the two were teleported back.

"Congratulations, Azelfs, on your THIRD win IN A ROW! However, since Shiro is a Mesprit, looks like the Uxie's gonna send someone home!"

**000**

"Erimination time," Manaphy said as everyone looked disgusted. Flawless got bored instantly.

"Ok guys, the voted were basically unanimous, except one vote. The person going home is Sarah. It's kind of uncool to attack your own teammates. Then again, Mavis should of gotten eliminated before you," Polly's reaction was a smile.

"I'm sorry I got Hypnotised but I'm happy I got to meet you guys! I hope that we have magical adventures on my Keldeo, Pwny!" She said as she left for the dock.

**000**

**"Well. That's the end of the Electroman Adventures!" The pachirisu said, semi-glumly. "I really hope anyone who isn't evil wins. Everyone should have an equal chance of-" Zaps self. "BURNING IN HELL! MWHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

**000**

Polly was about 5 mm away from Sarah. Sarah, however, was completely fine with it. No one from the team came, but it didn't matter to her, she had her partner in crime, the duh. Sarah looked at Polly. "FIRE ME AWAY, CAPT'N!" Polly, however, remained just as close without blinking.

"I don't like losing friends..." She said, breathing on Sarah's neck as Jirachi got annoyed and pressed the button to the missile. Sarah being launched sounded similar to a squirrel on crack. Oh what, that's kind of what Sarah is... oops...

**000**

Shiro and Yuki were walking in the forest, toward the alliance meet. For once, they were getting back together. The concept of the team getting together again gave him a rush of excitement. Yuki looked at him.

"I-i know you don't want to hurt me... I'm trying on that. I want this..." She said, referring to Shiki. He smiled.

"I'm willing to go slow if that's what you want," She glistened a bit. From a nearby bush, two eyes were peering in the darkness. The owner of these eyes began to slowly count down.

"5... 4... 3... 2.."

"Shiro, I really-"

"1," At that moment, Yuki collapsed into Shiro's arms. Shocked, but mostly afraid, he ran towards the usual meet up to get help, carrying Yuki over his shoulders.

**000 *Don't worry if you love this alliance but you're upset it legit got no screen time as an alliance. It will next episode***

Psy was sitting alone with Slash. She was discussing the challenge and new ways to train. He took that chance. Jason did a semi-jog over towards Psy, but not directly towards them. upon reaching the from of the cabin steps of which they were talking on, Psy instantly began to freak out, as she hid behind Slash. "Hi, my name's Jason, and you?"

"Go away!" Psy screeched, throwing a multitude of items which didn't appear to phase Jason at all. Slash sighed.

"May you please leave us alone?" He grunted, stirring Jason a bit.

"No, not until I know what's going on between her and I. I never did anything to her and she treats me like shit!" He said, shouting, harnessing his anger for Psy out of Slash. Psy looked at Jason's outburst and got even more scared, to the point of launching a Moonblast at him, launching him a great distance.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" She shouted, her face reddened with fear. Jason, who was also enraged, dusted himself off, before walking away. Slash sighed.

**000**

**"Those two are the epitome of issues," Slash shook his head.**

**000**

"Claire, happy I got rid of a threat?" Clover said, heavily deadpan, towards the alliance's leader. The Espeon smiled.

"Of course I am. Also, Rizz told me he has some info on others, isn't that interesting... but that'll wait..." Claire said with a sadistic smile.

"When will we start doing... more brutal things?" One of the cloaked figures said. She sighed.

"Soon..."

"I'm happy to inform you that I, myself have a plethora of new things to tell you..." Another cloaked figure said. The first, along with two others, stared at the other in awe. Claire, however, smiled.

"I know we want to spill the beans, but let's wait till next episode... I know it'll get a bit more dramatic..." The Psychic-Type laughed, and a passing by Damon rolled his eyes.

**000**

It was late. The clouds depicted it being around midnight. A cluster of fog entities floated in different directions, as they accompanied the full moon and the crisp air. It was chilling, not in a scary, but in a way that sent a shiver in your spine, more described like home than scary. From out of a handmade cabin, painted and decorated, an angry Floatzel walked out. Chasing the Floatzel was a Machamp, however the Water-Type turned around to return a 'favor'. The Machamp growled, but not in an aggressive way. Makoto looked up to Adam and made a face of indescribable features.

"I will never forgive you," And with a scowl, he was gone into the moonlight.

**000**

**Yeaaaahhhh! I did it! Woot! I wanted to release this on the 1st, but my finals schedule fucked that up really badly. However, it you CAN'T guess, I made the MOST OBVIOUS hint toward Shiki and it's obvious if you read this chapter well enough to see how it'll end/play out next chapter. Now, I really liked this chapter, not because of the challenge, no, the challenge was borderline decent. I prefer the FIGHTING challenges *but soon... very soon...*, but this'll do. Now, if you couldn't tell, this chapter was very directed towards the BEGINNING and was 100% meant to show INTERACTIONS BETWEEN OCs ALONG WITH CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT. I'm proud of this chapter, as it's my first 9k+ non-introductory chapter... ever! Yay! So i'll count that character count later. Now, this chapter starts with a flashback. I want feedback on that. I was a LOT of feedback on that. To the point where it's a poll! Should I include a flashback in every chapter? Well, I'm definitely going to do it next chapter, as you need to know WHY Makoto hates Adam. Now, I wrote that pre-challenge a while ago and if there's something decent/amazing you want to point out in the reviews, do so! Also, Legend was MANIPULATED into evil, oh no! THAT POLL, VOTE ON MY PROFILE! FLASHBACK vs. NO FLASHBACK! It is literally 9800 words, wow, that's something!**

**Fun Fact: Polly and Sarah were originally gonna make it WAY farther, but... Polly is unlikable, so it's hard to let her get away and Sarah... Legend is her superior, and he has a tendency to be jelly. Also, this was originally gonna be a volcano dodgeball challenge, but I scrapped that because I want a volcano for something else.**

** Spoiler: Next challenge involves... some trap house stuff.**

**Sarah: REVIEW OR LEGEND'S MONSTER JELLY WILL EAT YOU! RAWR I WILL BE REVIVED!**


	7. Not Dead!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. For the past month, I have been in Arizona without any contact to my laptop, rendering my time there useless towards actually getting the next chapter finished. I instantly tried to make it so I'd split the next chapter into two parts, to make for a faster release. I scraped that, since I personally would be defeated to see two 5k half chapters. So, instead, I will further postpone the release of the next chapter *Which, realize, I've only spent 2 days actually typing up*. So, to keep you guys entertained, I'll give you a little... sneak peak at the next chapter...

**000**

Adam sat down next to Chase. The latter looked at his brother in concern, who, out of nowhere, appeared in his cabin with a saddened look plastered upon his face. The Lucario frowned, he has never seen him so down, and even worse, he knew Adam hasn't slept in a while. Chase sighed, his brother hasn't spoken in hours. "Hey, big guy..." Chase began to speak "You know, if anything ever happens, you can tell me," He said, patting Adam's back.

"I-i" Adam stuttered, before sighing and looking down. Chase glared.

"Hey, if anyone, and I mean anyone, did anything to you, I will personally re-arrange their face into 15 different pieces, before demolishing their hands and forcing them to eat their own fucking knuckles..." He said. The further he began to speak, the more angsty he sounded, and he was about ready to actually commit to his words by the end. Adam looked at Chase and let out a ironic laugh.

"I fucked up, Chase. I fucked up," The Machamp said. Chase pulled Adam closer and whispered things unknown into his ear.

**000**

**"I don't believe him for a second," Chase said, punching a fist into his hand. "He's obviously protecting someone, but who? It doesn't matter what they did, they will be destroyed!" His eyes flashed a crimson flare, before shaking his head. Before long, he was back to normal**

**000**

**"Fuck me... I just wish Makoto could know how much I regret everything..."**

**000**

Hmm what is it that Adam did anyway?... Luckily for you guys, this will only feed your hunger since the last chapter's ending began it. Now, the winning decision for the poll was actually a tie, so I'll be the deciding factor who puts the thumb down for flashbacks. No matter how much I love them, I think it's pretty unfair to have to leave you all on a cliffhanger every episode just for a flashback, so they will be once in a while. Anyway, please guys, so I have a gist of fan favorites, review your top 10!

Fun Fact: I went to the Grand Canyon, and it was about 120 degrees. Killer x.x

CFS: I stole this directly from Pokerox27, who is one of my strong standing supporters, so a shout out to you! Basically, CFS stands for Character for Screentime. You put CFS in your review then put a character's/characters' name who you think deserves more screentime. The winner of each chapter will receive a noticeable amount of extra screentime. I'll be putting a new poll up, just to see which team is your favorite, so don't forget to vote for your favorite team! Also, I'm going to start including teams/eliminations at the bottom of the screen, since there's so many characters, it's hard to keep count. Remember to review your top 10!

**000**

**UU: (Chase) Adam, Blade, Claire, Damon, Drexel, Gray, Ivan, Jason, Legend, Munch, Psy, Slash, **Sarah, Polly

**MM: (Dallas) Bane, Brett, Cale, Fern, Jocelyn, Karen, Lucas, Mavis, Octillery, Shiro, Sophia, Tori, Xander, **Flawless

**AA: (Makoto) Ace, Astraea, Boom, Clover, Drake, Haruka, Hazard, Kasai, Kat, Nya, Nyphelle, Rizz, Saurvior, Yuki**

**Eliminated: Sarah-Flawless-Polly**


	8. Tread Lightly and Stab Roughly (Part 1)

**Finally :T. I'm sincerely sorry. First, I went on vacation to Virginia AND Arizona, with a lack of my laptop... secondly, this chapter oddly took a while to release, even after my return, because I couldn't stomach the writing process. Alas, it is here! And what better than the fact that tomorrow is my birthday! Yay me! I dragged this on a lot longer than it should have, and I actually planned to get two chapters out before my birthday, but at least I managed to get this out! August the 4th, way better than the same day of July! Anyway, last time, we were left on a cliffhanger... what happened to Yuki, Adam and Makoto?.. Lets delve in and see... Wait! THe winning team of the poll is the Azelfs! Congrats Azelfs!**

**000**

_"Shiro?" Octillery asked out of curiosity. The Absol was seething in pain as he held the limp body of Yuki. Her seemingly lifeless body cascaded along his paws, as he gently held her close. Octillery couldn't help but to smile, even though the situation appeared dire, as the splotches of moonlight on their vibrant bodies only concluded their perfection. Octillery began to near Shiro._

_"I-is she gone?..." The Absol's tears stained his normally silky fur. Octillery smiled._

_"Yes, it is gone," He said as Shiro gave him a look of rageous intent as Octillery let out an amused laugh. "It wasn't referring to Yuki, Shiro," And at this, the Absol cocked his head, but returned to his murderous form and closed toward._

_"Octillery... I don't know what your saying, but if you're fucking with me, you are dead," He glared, hovering a claw across his throat. Octillery blew out a little smoke from the previously unseen cigar, before looking into the heterochromic wolf._

_"The presence. It's gone," He said looking into Shiro's eyes deeply. "There were two presences I sensed in Yuki. Now there is one. She was under Hypnosis, Shiro."_

_To this, Shiro let out a deep growl. "This is why she was acting so defensive, and it's all Claire's fault!" _

_"It wasn't Claire," He corrected, looking at Shiro. "I would of known if it was her. This... is someone else. We can focus on that later, but for now, lets try to get her somewhere safe."_

_Shiro carried her unconscious body as he looked into her deep eyes and gave a shied smile. "She fought it, Octillery. She stayed strong."_

_000_

_"Hey, be careful out there!" Makoto called out to Haruka. The Floatzel watched as his Water-Type brother surfed across the waves, with freedom and a jovial laugh caught in his throat time and time again. They clashed. He watched as the waves ricocheted, swallowing the shore in the meantime. They were everything but calm. Beautiful, yes, but of malice and hatred. Those waves, he never knew how Haruka could assume that the waves could suffice towards his entertainment. Ravenous, the waves were nothing but the sheer definition of demolition. He, enraged, looked out into the ocean as he could feel being tensed up. A soft arm grazed his hand, which was balled into a fist, and before he knew it, he interlocked with the aforementioned hand. Makoto looked at the Vaporeon, and Haruka supplied a nod, understanding what he was going through. The Floatzel sighed before Haru looked at him._

_"Makoto, I need to know something, I mean, I know something, but I need you to say it," He began as he received a nod from the Floatzel. "It took me a while to realize, but why were you so defensive over Adam?" He said as he watched the vibrant green eyes Makoto sports fade slowly into a dull grey. Makoto opened his mouth, but closed it just as fast, clenching harder at Haruka's hand. Haruka growled. "Mako, don't bull shit me, I deserve to know the right answer!" he shouted as Makoto was took by surprise at his usually quiet best friend's outburst. Holding back tears, he slowly began to choke out his answer._

_"Y-you know..." He spat out more in realization that confirmation. Mako saw the ocean blue eyes meet with his, soft and calm. Haruka wore a smile, however._

_"Go"_

_000_

_He let out a huff. Makoto ran on all fours, dashing forward and not letting his mind register the speed. He dodged trees which stood tall against his efforts, but Makoto stood even taller. The rough ground naturally would of upset his hands, but he only had one focus. And only one though. He began to go back towards camp grounds before seeing a Machamp walking towards a cabin, forested in the woods, away from the actual camp grounds. If this were any other moment, he would question, maybe even follow Adam, but this time he yelped out the Machamp's name. Adam looked back just in time for Makoto's foot to get trapped under a vine, still at speed. He let out a shriek as he unwillingly began to tumble down towards the fighting type. Settling down a bit, he decided to look down at his foot, which was mangled. He let out a moan of pain as he felt himself rise above. He looked up to see Adam's smooth face looking down at him. He held Makoto in bridal style. Makoto let out a stifled laugh as Adam cocked his head. "I'd go mad without laughing once in a while, right?"_

_Adam managed to laugh himself as he kicked open the door to the cabin. The Floatzel looked around, and was honestly stunned at the simplistic beauty of the cabin. The most interesting piece was the fireplace, an ornate delicacy made from marble. A dragon's head towered above the fireplace, with a jade marble in it's maw. Makoto would of questioned it by now, but he was too entranced. Adam carefully set him down onto a cushion as Makoto sneered and winced a bit. Adam ran the hot water, after walking towards the kitchen, on a towel. He walked over to Makoto and put the moist towel onto the fracture and cursed lightly, he had no medical education. Mako nodded, understanding. He looked up to Adam, who rested a hand on the Water-Type's thigh. Makoto sighed._

_"I-i came here for a reason," He began, peaking Adam's interest. "No easy way to say it, so here it is," He said, doing a quick breathing exercise. "I=i... like you. A lot..." He began as Adam flashed a warm yet boyish grin._

_"I know," He said, leaning in. He looked into Mako's beautiful eyes as his lips softly grazed on the other's before pulling away with a smile. Mako laughed at the tease before pulling him in for a kiss. The two began to passionately love as subtle footsteps could be heard._

_"Are we going back to bed, honey. You're taking-" The intruding voice, coming down from the second floor, stopped upon seeing the two males kissing. Adam cursed. He should of never lead her on, and even worse let his instincts get the best of him while with Makoto. The two made eye contact: Kat and Makoto. They were confused, but before long, gave a short yet confirming nod. Kat leapt down the stairs and out of the door. Makoto yelped as he lifted himself up. He began to limp out ot the door._

_"Makoto, you're injured!"_

_"Yea, so is my heart, leave me alone" He spat as thunder above struk. Adam grabbed him._

_"Makoto, she... wasn't the right one. I'm sorry. I-i made a mistake," He looked for any sign of forgiveness, as Makoto kicked him to the ground with his good leg, before limping away._

_"I will never forgive you," And with a scowl, he was gone with the moonlight. Adam, leaned to the ground as the rain mixed with the soothing, salty tears pouring from his eyes._

**000**

"That's what happened," Makoto said, eyes still somewhat moist. Haruka sighed, he pushed his best friend to go ahead and tell Adam, only for it to end up like this. The Vaporeon sighed as he brung Makoto into a bear hug. The two best friends were alone on the shore. The moon leered at them and they felt overwhelmed as the sea strecthed so vast, it threatened to swallow them. That mattered none, the tender love for each other pouring forth.

"Hey, don't worry, it'll be alright," Haruka said softly, before catching a glimpse at a blur. Confused, he tensed a bit, but continued comforting his friend. The blur began to make form, while reducing in speed as well. Haruka made a disgusted face as he saw who it was. He let go of Makoto, and pointed behind him. The Floatzel turned in time to see a Liepard approach. She sat down, causing Makoto to sigh a bit.

She was silent at first, and it was a bit awkward for her. One direction was a mopey Makoto, who looked at her with sluggish eyes, he most likely received no sleep. To the other side, she was met with glares, as Haruka blamed her for the whole situation. She opened her mother, and dryly began. "Look-"

"No, you look," Haruka cut her off, sharply. "Look at what you did! You're a monster, you ruined my best friend... if you have nothing important to say, then just leave us alone!" He shouted, causing Kat to glare unsympathetically.

"If you're gonna bitch and moan all day, maybe I will leave, but I have nothing to do with his choice to choose two, so don't pin this on me," She drew out her claws and began to stare into her paw. "Now, obviously he did something that I nor Makoto deserve. So, I wanted to provide support, does that make me a villain, genius?" She spoke calmly, as Haruka sunk his head down. With that, she smiled to herself, taking it as initiative to get to her main point. She turned to Makoto, pushing his chin up a bit. "We get revenge." Makoto looked at her, his eyes sore and red from the tears. He growled at her, angrily, before swallowing.

"Yes, revenge."

**000**

**"What the fuck is she doing! That is nothing close to Makoto," The Vaporeon paced back and forth. "I might have to persuade him out of it, but the bitch has to go. She's no good, and Makoto needs to rationally think about this."**

**000**

**"She's right. I can't sit here and beat myself up all day about it. He deserves it," Makoto began. "Revenge will be an out, and it will be helpful towards getting over that douche. I'll treat him like the trash he is. Question is, how?"**

**000**

**"Oh, Makoto, trust me, I know how," Kat said maliciously, rubbing her paws together as she let out a crackle.**

**000**

Adam sat down next to Chase. The latter looked at his brother in concern, who, out of nowhere, appeared in his cabin with a saddened look plastered upon his face. The Lucario frowned, he has never seen him so down, and even worse, he knew Adam hasn't slept in a while. Chase sighed, his brother hasn't spoken in hours. "Hey, big guy..." Chase began to speak "You know, if anything ever happens, you can tell me," He said, patting Adam's back.

"I-i" Adam stuttered, before sighing and looking down. Chase glared.

"Hey, if anyone, and I mean anyone, did anything to you, I will personally re-arrange their face into 15 different pieces, before demolishing their hands and forcing them to eat their own fucking knuckles..." He said. The further he began to speak, the more angsty he sounded, and he was about ready to actually commit to his words by the end. Adam looked at Chase and let out a ironic laugh.

"I fucked up, Chase. I fucked up," The Machamp said. Chase pulled Adam closer and whispered things unknown into his ear.

**000**

**"I don't believe him for a second," Chase said, punching a fist into his hand. "He's obviously protecting someone, but who? It doesn't matter what they did, they will be destroyed!"**

**000**

**"Fuck me... I just wish Makoto could know how much I regret everything..."**

**000**

Nya threw the files down in front of the Phanpy, who stared in awe. He clenched onto his notebook, waiting for the former to respond, however, a Misdreavus who happened to be there was a bit sceptical about the whole situation. The Espurr coughed into her hand, before beginning to speak, as the beautiful moon began to shine on her lustrous fur.

"These... I found them. Now we have a-" Nya began before the Misdreavus cut her off.

"No... we are NOT going to look through someone's files! Nya just think about how... ethical that is..." The Misdreavus said, glaring a bit. Nya bit her lip, she didn't expect that kind of response.

"Karen, give her some space. She has an idea, lets just hear her out," The Misdreavus glared at Ace with a murderous intent, after all, mother knows best, but Nya took the deadly silence as a signal to continue.

"I already looked through them myself-"

"Wait, you WHAT?"

"Karen! Chill out!"

"And something might surprise you..." She said, facing the file towards the other two. They didn't have to read too much before realizing what she had seen. They gasped, as Ace scribbled something, most likely the phrase, into his notebook. The three Pokemon looked at each other in slight confusion, unaware of what was next.

"What do you recommend we do then?" Karen said, slightly glum

"Easy... we take him down, hard. We can't do it yet, though... we have to be subtle about it."

"I second Nya's decision," Ace said as the three nodded.

**000**

"What are we doing here?" Fern asked, looking at the Grovyle beside her, and past him be Legend and Lucas _'Damn it! I was hoping this would be just... us...'_. She looked up through the trees which left spotty shades of moonlight pour in. They were on a cliff, with a vast decor of multiple flowers, the dew from each and every one emitting the most intense and graceful scent, making it the perfect spot, at least, that's all Blade told her. Talking about Blade, looking over to her companion, she noticed how tense he was, his face was drained of color, almost pallid. She sighed and grabbed his hand with her small leafy one. He looked at her, shocked. Legend and Lucas laughed, flashing a thumbs up.

"Dude, you think he has her?"

"What else o3o?" Legend replied, derpily.

"What is oh three oh?..." The Leafeon said, confused by the Mudkip, who smiled with the greatest grin.

"It's a face... Anyone you like? o3o?" He said, which flustered Lucas.

"U-um... no..." His reply came out dry as his throat began to swell. Legend didn't need to look at anything but his eyes to tell he was lying. The Mudkip laughed.

"You asked for it!" He said, jumping around as cute as a Mudkip could. "I'm magik. I'll just tamper with your inner thoughts! It's easy, I touch you, and I turn into whoever you like, for example..." He touched Blade, instantly turning into Fern, which scared Lucas. "Come over here!" Legend said as Lucas couldn't outspeed a god. Lucas gasped as Legend transformed out of Fern and into someone else. Legend was about to walk up to a puddle to look at himself, but he was Tackled by Lucas.

"Legend... please," He said, eyes pleading for his approval. Legend sighed at the sight of the big brown eyes and transformed back into a Mudkip. At least, he thought he transformed back into a Mudkip, unaware he was a Mudkip the whole time. A loud sigh escaped Fern as they groggily continued to lean toward the edge of the cliff. At last, the light began to pervade the surrounding area as the sky turned into a strawberry lemonade. She giggled.

"This is it, isn't it?" Blade scratched his head nervously.

"Of course. It's vast and beautiful... just like yo-" He paused before finishing, cringing. He, instinctively, thought of a replacement and shouted out the first thing to mind. "Yuki!". At that moment, he knew he done fucked up. Legend and Lucas looked at each other, fearful, but no one wore a worse look than Fern. Her eyes began to swell as she snarled a bit.

"Fine, if you like her, then leave me alone!" She said, as she took off. Lucas swore he heard the sound of sniffling as she took off.

**000**

**"God damn it! Why did I say that?" Blade said, slamming his head to the wall. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"**

**000**

**"Please, I knew he accidentally said Yuki. I only acted that way because... he was acting too slow. Maybe this will be the situation he needs to come out of his shell and actually step up to the plate," The Servine smiled. "Just apply a bit of pressure!"**

**000**

"I think... I like Mavis," The Vibrava looked with excitement into his best friend's gem eyes, who groaned softly.

"Great..." Bane replied, annoyed that not only did she like him, but he returned her feelings. Way to help out Bane, assholes...

"What?" Xander asked, confused. He really was sincere to Bane, and he responded somewhat rudely...

"I said great!" The Sableye groaned out of shame, but also out of range. The Vibrava smiled as he flew around.

"I want you to be my wingman!" _Great... this only gets better and better... _Bane thought sarcastically, until, it hit him!

"Totally dude!" He stated with fake enthusiasm. He remembered...

_000_

_"Bane can you be a doll and lend me a hand?" A familiar Delcatty called him. He walked over, somewhat sassily._

_"Yea, Mavis," He said, as he helped her move some extra stuff into her cabin, she found them on the island, apparently._

_"You know... the reason why I like Xander is because... He's such a nice guy. I mean, he's shy, but smart. Intelligence is key! Plus he has amazing grammar, and his jokes are funny... You know what I mean, right? He just isn't another one of them... bad boys who think they can swoop you off your feet with a blink of an eye, and I appreciate that."_

_"I know what you mean..." Bane grumbled angrily as he picked up the pace, willing to leave._

_000_

"I know EXACTLY how to help you get her," He said with a devious grin smothered on his face.

**000**

**"I knew he'd pull through for me!"**

**000**

**"Things are about to go my way, for once!" The Sableye rubbed his hands together.**

**000**

"Saurvior!"

The Bulbasaur turned around to see a Yanmega staring him straight int he face. He smiled warmly.

"Hello Boom," He replied.

"Hey, no time for that friendly stuff you think you can do with me," He snarled, confusing Saurvior.

"You mean a greeting?"

"No, I meant looking as amazing as you," he said, with his signature tone. Saurvior sighed, and nodded.

"You never had friends, have you?" This shocked the Yanmega, how dare he talk down of him like that.

"That's none of your business," He snarled, yet again. The Bulbasaur sighed.

"Look, I understand... people just don't like you for who you are... and they just... never let you be you..." The Bulbasaur dragged on. "I-i mean... why are people in this world so ignorant! Everyone has feelings, even you, even Clover, even Jirachi! Why can't they understand... that words actually do hurt..." This time, tears began to form in his eyes as Boom sighed. He flew over to the Bulb Pokemon and grasped him with all six legs.

"It's gonna be alright... it's fine..." He said, as Saurvior looked up to him, and although he couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, he smiled.

**000**

**"That was... interesting. All I know is that it definitely escalated quickly..."**

**000**

**"If ANYONE shows that on air I will DESTROY THEM!" Saurvior roared as he received a reply from outside.**

** "We... have to air it... it's good for the drama..." A random intern said as Saurvior leapt out of the confessional, whilst screams of agony were heard.**

**000**

Cale, Jason and Munch were all hiking a mountain Cale claims he found ever since he arrived. According to him, it's the best one on the island, however, because the lack of knowledge, he refers to it as 'The Mountain'. Munch informed Cale on what happened to Jason as they began to climb.

"Wait... she HIT you?" He said, shocked. He didn't stop to talk, oddly.

"Yea..." Jason dragged on the word, because he was trying to catch up with the speedy behemoth. Although, Jason nodded to himself, only a few feet away from Cale. _'Not bad, rookie, not bad'._

"Wait, who's idea was it to even climb this stupid thing!" Munch shouted. Unlike the other two, he actually had to shout to be heard. Jason, although normally would carry Munch to the top after a little, was convinced by Cale to let him go on his own, for exercise.

"Actually, it was you," Cale responded, looking at the Munchlax as he remembered offering for them to work out. He cursed to himself as he bit his tongue. Cale looked back to Jason.

"Hey, actually, I have an idea..." He waited for Jason to catch up to him, then began to whisper in his ear. The Dewott's eyes light up in surprise.

"That actually might work-" He said, jovially, until a sharp shriek invaded their ears. Jason looked down to see Munch hanging off a cliff, and that's why he's called cliff hanger (Very old... bonus points if you get this). Jason leapt down swiftly, covering about a 100 feet distance in three leaps. Upon arriving at Munch 5 seconds after the loud noise, he caught his hand, right before it slipped, and launched him up into the air. Munch landed back down on Jason's shoulders, safely. Cale looked at them, confused.

"What the hell was that?..." The Fletchinder said, conflicted, as Munch smiled.

"He never saw you when I'm in danger, huh?" Munch said, as if Jason's burst of supernatural capabilities were normal. Cale scratched his head.

**000**

**"I wouldn't be surprised if that Dewott was a SuperPoke..." Cale pondered.**

**000**

"So? How are you?..." Kasai began, in an awkward attempt to start a conversation. Octillery just flashed a smile back.

"I'm fine, thank you," he said, although it sounded somewhat cold. He blew a puff of smoke out, much to the Ninetales and her companion's dismay.

"Oh, please, lets not act like this, we all know he's our new member. The question is, why?" Astraea said, trying to break the weak attempt to break the Ice-Type.

"Hmm... since you both seem so interested... lets just say... I helped Shiro when you all doubted him, especially when he needed you the most," He said, puffing a huge billow of smoke at the females. When the smoke began to disperse, they both noticed the upsetting countenance Octillery bore. Kasai gave a sharp glare, before walking into his personal space angrily.

"Look here, Octillery, I know you're some kind of savior or whatever, but don't you DARE ever say that we were bad friends. All of us tried our bests to believe him, everyone! So if you're gonna sit here and diss us, you're free to go," She finished cooly. Astraea smiled a bit, before returning to a regular state.

"No need to fight, guys. We all did our bests, understand?" They looked at the Drifloon, before grumbling.

**000**

**"He better cool down with that stuff, before I actually show him the dangerous side of a Fire-Type!" Kasai said, as her skin gleamed gracefully, before she opened her maw and a blue wisp developed within.**

**000**

**"Maybe I went to far... I was just... concerned about the actual amount of trust I should put in people who are so easy to abandon their friend," Octillery said, complacently.**

**000**

**"If they continue like this, eventually the alliance will just... fall apart," A Drifloon said, glumly. "We don't need that."**

**000**

"You know... I thought everything would be awkward when I got back... but it isn't..." Yuki said, softly, as Shiro smiled, and flashed a boyish grin. THe two smiled happily, before the Absol took on a serious look.

"Yuki... I-i want to know... how did it feel like... being... Hypnotised..." He said, afraid that he'd be invading her space, however, she calmly looked at him and smiled.

"Well... I was... afraid. I knew everything happening outside... it was like... I could think... and watch... but I had no control. I wanted to escape badly, and honestly, I don't know why I did come back," She frowned as Shiro moped a bit.

"It's because they..." Shiro groaned a bit as he tried to word it out right. He knew no other way but to be bold and say it straight forward. "had no more use for you... Yuki, they Hypnotised you to break up the alliance, most likely... but why did they decide you were no longer needed..." He said, looking at the beautiful Froslass. "Did you manage to see who it was?" He asked, hopefully. She slowly shook her head.

"No, Shiro... but... at least we know it's someone who's capable of Hypnosis. I already know about Claire, Damon and Legend, but who else knows Hypnosis?..."

"Well, firstly, Octillery said it wasn't Claire... but I'm not too sure anymore... she seems most likely..."

**000**

**"I want to trust Shiro... but I'm almost certain it was Damon or Claire..." The model said, her white fur glistening in a stunning manner.**

**000**

Drexel sighed as he walked alone. The only thing on his mind... was a long ways far from him. He wanted to just... be left alone...

"I LIKE TRAINS!" A familiar voice echoed as Drexel turned around, only to see a speeding train directly in front of him. He let out a few tears before smiling. The train hit, however, Drexel immediately recovered, much to the Fennekin's dismay. He looked down, glumly and sighed... He wanted to reunite... Looking up, he clenched the ground with a fit of rage as he made a x mark over his heart with his finger. "That Mudkip is going down."

**000**

"Hey, Mavis," Brett called out as the Delcatty looked toward his direction with a smile. She greeted him, and sat down.

"Yes, Brett?"

"Mavis... I know Flawless is a complete asshole-" The Corphish began.

"More like an asshat..." Mavis said, annoyed of the name.

"Fine, Flawless is a fat asshat, but you can't let your anger get the best of you..." He said, looking at the Delcatty with a smile. She sighed.

"He knows... nothing about me... and sometimes, I feel like he might be right..." She said, dopey. He giggled a bit, before putting her chin up.

"Hey, I know how it feels to be down, but trust me, you're an amazing-"

"Piece of shit?" Flawless interjected. They both snarled. "Oh, and you, don't you dare start with me before your little sister gets snapped!" He threatened, as Brett exploded.

"Don't you dare threaten my sister you fucking shit!" He said, almost bringing a Crabhammer to the grinning Normal-Type, but was stopped by Mavis.

"Brett, cool your top... you don't want to be eliminated, right?..."

**000**

**"Hmm... I guess I looked a little like a hypocrite there..." Brett said, defeated. He fixed his crown before leaving.**

**000**

"Hazard, I know you like him..." Nyphelle said, flying over to him, and covering him in her wings. This, however, triggered a spark, as he tossed her wings off *without the use of hands*. She sighed, glumly.

"Get that unkempt fluff off of me," He grumbled, as Nyphelle gasped. She angrily flew over to him, and into his face.

"Hey, look, mister, maybe I am not perfect, and maybe I'm a little judgemental, but at least I'm trying!" She shouted, taking Hazard aback, as she had just been almost... warm. "I know I'm not Jesus, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist-"

"AEROSPACE ENGINEER!" Xander shouted from over 120 meters away. The Altaria scowled due to him ruining her point.

"It doesn't take a aerospace engineer to see that you both like eachother. Hell, if I were BLIND I'd still know, and all I ever do is offer my support!" Hazard, at this point felt a bit guilty. "Did I ever insult you, no! I just wanted to make up for every single fucking thing I ever did wrong in this world, and obviously, no one cares enough to give me a chance!" She shouted, flying away in tears, as Hazard cursed to himself.

**000**

**"... I never meant for any of that to happen... sometimes, I guess, the actual bad person is the one who seems the most harmless," The Sunkern groaned. "Damn it... why is it so hard to just..." He began, before ceasing to stop. "Forget it..." He stormed out, angrily.**

**000**

Jocelyn and Tori were jamming alone until Ivan appeared. He smiled, easily, the music storming out of the headphones that Jocelyn wore around her neck like a speaker was... soothing.

"Was that... Uma Thurman?" The Malamar asked as the Pancham smiled.

"The one and only. I don't listen to Fall Out Boy that much, but I'd be idiotic to deny their talent," Only then did Ivan realize that they all were shouting out of impulse due to the music. Tori smiled.

"Yup, you get used to it after a while, it's just like talking, honestly, and I think that's amazingly... horrid..." The Chimecho sunk down sadly. Ivan approached the Pancham, and sat down on the other side of her that Tori didn't occupy. He opened his mouth dryly, multiple times, and each time closed it again. Jocelyn smiled.

"How do I know Narissa, right?" The Pancham smiled as the Malamar looked at her stunned.

"How... did you know what I was gonna ask?..."

"Common sense, nothing much but-" Jocelyn started when Tori cut her off.

"NARISSA TOLD HER!" He said, chucking a waffle at Ivan, who barely dodged in time. He looked at the spot the waffle struck and saw a waffle-shaped indent in the wall. Ivan didn't know what to think...

"He's right. She told me... from the future," After hearing this, Ivan was ultimately stunned. He knew Narissa knew how to send messages, and how to know the future, but sending messages to the past? "Let me explain. I knew who Narissa was ever since I could think, really. She's contacted me all my life... I knew of you, too. She told me of the future. Told me that I'd eventually meet you."

"Why you, though? Why did she choose to contact you!?" Ivan said, irritated.

"We're best friends... in the future. That's why, Ivan. I know who wins this competition, I know who loses. And trust me," She paused, looking at the three of them. "One of us is leaving soon. I'm gonna meet Narissa is about 6 months. I'm gonna end up living with you and Narissa, and Tori," It took a long time for the Malamar to wrap his mind around the whole situation, before he paused.

"Wait, why Tori?" He asked, as Jocelyn blushed hard. Ivan laughed.

"YAY ME! WITH LONDON TIPTON!" Tori shouted, happily.

**000**

"Clover, why are you even here?" Rizz asked, annoyed. She smirked, and stood beside Sophia.

"Please, you're an idiot if you think you're running any form of an alliance without me in it... but why is this blow up doll here?" She said, looking at Sophia, who used her Psy powers to slap Clover. "Waddd..."

"Back to business..." Dallas said. "Rizz, your team has someone on it I need to get rid of..." THe Houndoom said, gaining the Rotom's interest.

"And who would that be?..."

"Boom. He may just look like an annoying bug with an attitude... but he is potentially dangerous... Oh wait, he's just like Clover!" He said, chuckling as Clover growled.

"Compare me to that bitch again and you're gonna be MY bitch," She stated, Dallas, although a little stunned, brushed it off.

"I don't understand," Sophia said, innocently. "We're an alliance to get people out, but why not... bring people together," The Gothorita said, looking at Dallas. Rizz and Clover laughed.

"Because... that only makes people stronger. We need everyone out, Sophia," Dallas said.

"Get your head in the game, whore," Clover dragged, burning the already existing wound.

Rizz smiled, however, the Gothorita had a sweet thing for the Houndoom... interesting.

**000**

**"Hmm... I actually think this is the perfect amount of people to be crushed," Clover laughed. "I'm actually just spying for Claire. She had her suspicions, and look what is here, an actual alliance."**

**000**

Claire sassily walked up to Damon, who ever so angrily walked up to her. They stared at each other for a bit, before Claire smirked, and began.

"Damon, you know we both have something the other needs, just join my alliance and we will rule the competition..." The Espeon smiled, though Damon laughed.

"Please, you have nothing I need, you literally are trash," Claire scoffed.

"You own someone I want, and I WILL take him," She said, more strict than her normally playful voice.

"Shiro isn't mine yet, so get your head out of your ass."

"Oh, but you know as much as I do that he's basically yours, and there's no hope for him," She smiled, somewhat flirtatiously. He nodded.

"I don't trust bitches, if you want to talk to a loser, Jirachi is waiting to ship your ass home."

"Please, this bitch will crush you like the ugly bug your mother looks like," Claire finished, as the two walked away.

**000**

**"Am I worried about that sneaky bitch?" Claire smirked.**

**000**

**"Oh, not one bit, nowhere close," Damon growled.**

**000**

**"I know already know that the loser"**

**000**

**"Will never be a problem at all"  
**

**000**

**"All I know about this competition"**

**000**

**"Is that one victor emerges out of many"**

**000**

**"And I will ensure that" Claire grinned, with a devious intent.**

**000**

**"They all shall fall" Damon laughed heavily into the camera, his eyes beginning to glow red.**

**000**

**000**

**I lied. I decided to split it into two(three?) parts anyways, only so I could release it today, the day I promised. The reason why I delayed the release to today is mentioned above. So yes, if you're reading this August 4th, it's my birthday, if you're somehow finished on the 3rd, then my birthday is very soon! Anyways, I decided to release the chapter introductions as the first part of this chapter, and the more I think about it, the more I want this to be a three part episode, which may or may not happen. Anyways, this chapter is... very juicy, we get to see new sides of characters and we especially see the drama between Kat, Adam and Makoto. I hope you all like it! This chapter is 6k words long. 6k! That's almost the length of a regular episode! Anyways, please continue to read/believe in me!**

**CFS: Choose a character who you think you needs more screentime (1-3)**

**Poll: A VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY important poll. I hoped the caps and the amount of repetitiveness caught your attention. This will be the FIRST part of a three-part poll (which is why I want a three part episode). Because the Azelfs won popularity, they will go first. VOTE for your favorite Azelfs! You can pick up to 5, and this whole poll series is solely to see what characters are the fan favorites. The top 5 of each team will advance to the last poll. Make sure to vote!**

**Fun Fact: My birthday is August the Fourth. I will turn 16 on that day!**

**See you guys!**


	9. Update! Still Alive, Working Hard

**Where are the Total Pokemon authors at? Did we all die?... Hmm... I apologize for the HUGE lack of an update to this story. The last time I updated was a very long time ago. So, I'll announce what most of you already assumed. Yes, I'm going on hiatus. This story will not end. The newest chapter is... a behemoth of a chapter. It was so long I really need to make sure it's perfect. I'll talk more on that later. Now, I was persuaded to watch The Ridonculous Race after a friend recommended it and I INSTANTLY fell in love. Mostly with Tom and Jen, who were eliminated episode 7... but that doesn't matter. Point is, I was planning to tell you all about my hiatus anyways... and I liked TRR... so I was thinking about a The Rimonculous Race... but that'd be unfair to everyone who reads this story. I have come up with many concepts for new chapters but scraped them all because I want this to be my sole focus, as I already am doing bad when it comes to updates. I also am working on a Pokemon Hack concept that I have been plotting for about two months. I studied hard to learn how to script and code. That being said, I have been a bit occupied. I also considered writing a story to this (Would be dubbed "Pokemon Golden Wish: The Altar"), but that would be putting too much focus on my hack and not my story. Along with that, I started junior year of high school and the AP classes are tough. Yes, I'm super busy, whilst rarely getting sleep between my social life, tennis, my hack, this story, and school. Now, onwards to the poll! The winner was...**

**Saurvior, with 5 votes! Honestly I didn't see this coming. He will be moving on to the semi-finals with Makoto, Ace, Boom and Haruka. To clarify, everyone had at LEAST one vote. Now, the next poll will be posted this chapter. I will get to that after the sneak peak... What? You didn't think I'd give you a sneak peek, like I always do when I give you a notice?...**

**000**

"Did you hear that?" She shrieked, holding onto his arm tightly. Slash sighed. They were on a training regiment, at least until a rustle scared his sister. All he wanted was for her to be able to protect herself and live without fear, but that obviously wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He turned towards her sparkling eyes and sighed. She was too innocent for her own good.

"Psy, it was nothing. I'm positive," Psy cocked her head at his brief answer. She wasn't sure if he even believed his own answer. Psy looked at the Gallade with a tender grasp. All he ever did was be cautious. He had to block out minor things when they were young, but for once she wanted him to feel as if he were alive. She wanted him to be scared.

"Slash, I swear, there's something going on. I mean, think about it. Manaphy and Jirachi would of called us by now," the words trailed out of Psy's quivering lip. A chill ran up their spines as Slash cursed to himself. She was right. There's no way there wasn't a challenge today, and they have been training for a good amount of time by now. He looked towards the sky's distant embrace and nodded his head. It was about 7 pm. The sun was gonna set soon. Didn't worry him a bit. He preferred to train with the stars. Not that he dreamed of a different life or anything...

"We need to talk..." At the sound of the words, a faint Scream leapt out of Psy. She knew who it was, and the knowledge drove her on edge. She felt her nerves bouncing back and forth, and with a few quick breathing sessions, and a clasp on Slash's blade, she turned around. Standing there was her tormentor. He smiled grimly at her as he did the same smile she remembered ever so clearly.

"Remember me, Psy?" He grinned. "Of course, you wouldn't forget a face like mine," He stated as he took out his shell and pinned it on her chest "I would never allow that." Psy panicked quickly, as her heart rate began to rise. She looked towards Slash, who was still. Everything was still. No birds moved. The wind ceased. The biggest hint was the fact that everything was tinted red. She looked back up to him with watered eyes.

"P-please... let me go!" She shouted as seemingly endless streams of water began to pour down her face. He smiled.

"You know... I missed you," He flashed the grin he used back when she first met him. "I missed everything..." He said, forcing Psy into a kiss. She kicked and cried in fear as he shoved his tongue in her mouth. Squirming, she shouted for Slash, who turned his head slightly towards her and laughed. Her eyes were red from tears and he softened his grasp on her head. "You know, you're the exact bitch I remembered you were," He began to stroke her hair. She shoved him off, shocking him.

"Y-you no longer control me," She said, somewhat frailly as she got onto her feet. The Dewott laughed at her.

"What do you mean?" He walked slyly towards her, then grabbed her by the hair and pulled Psy down to his level. "I will always control you!" He shouted as he slapped her across her face, knocking her to the ground. She snarled and, with a swift movement, launched a Moon Blast the second she got onto her feet. Everything began to turn slightly more blue. However, she, with tears in her eyes, continued.

"You no longer CONTROL ME!" Psy shouted as she grabbed the Dewott, who had a scared expression. It made her feel alive. For once, he was the one scared. She enveloped her fist in Psychic powers and repeatedly battered his face. Everything turned fully blue, before she oddly fainted. Jason sat there, holding his bloodied face in confusion as Slash offered his blade to help him up. Jason looked down at the collapsed body of Psy.

"W-what just happened?" Jason asked, confused, however, Slash oddly stiffened as his eyes began to lose color.

"Stay quiet... we have to get out of here, now!" Slash screamed as quietly as possible as he began to life Psy's body up. Jason helped him grab her, and the three began to move. Jason looked into Slash's eyes.

"I'm here to help... why did she... do that? And why are you so scared. Most impor-" Jason began as Slash shushed him.

"No time to explain, just run!" He screamed silently yet again as they began to pick up the pace. "Most of all, don't look back," However, in curiosity, the Dewott looked back, only to regret ever doing so. Swiftly following them was a cloaked figure. Completed with a ghastly mask and a dagger. He silently cursed to himself. Even worse, the figure was gaining on them quickly. Jason groaned.

"You go, I'll handle this guy," He said as the Gallade laid his blade on Jason's shoulder, before whispering a thanks. He began to carry Psy as the figure gained towards Jason. He swiftly whipped out his Razor Shell and countered the inevitable swipe of the dagger. The masked figure swiped again, as Jason ducked and Slashed his leg. Jason began to run away as quickly as he could before feeling a sharp pain in his back. He instantly fell to the ground, and he turned around, crawling backwards on the ground. He stared at the masked figure and prayed. "Please... don't kill me!". The killer's head tilted, before they whipped out tomahawk and chucked it at Jason's head. slowly, his head began to split, as blood began to pour everywhere and his brain was completely exposed, a swift line of separation left. Slash looked back, before continuing to run.

**000**

**'Scream: The TV Competition!' the screen flashed briefly, before a knife landed on the bolded words.**

**000**

**Yes! This chapter will be a SCREAM challenge! I'm a total horror nut so don't be surprised if you see a lot of horror themed challenges. Now, a lot of people were annoying me with the 'Why does Psy hate Jason' thing, and here is the answer!~ No, Jason is not the Dewott who attacked Psy, she's suffering PTSD. Now, are you happy? I will kill everyone SLOWLY. I estimated this PART of the chapter would be 33k words due to my sheer love of horror, and I'm only 13k done. Now, do you think I should change my rating to M? I mean... I'm getting a bit graphic... Anyways, like every Scream movie (And the show...), one of the competitors is the killer! I took down the accurate and 100% correct hint that I left up for way too long. I haven't done a reader interactive challenge in a while, and I was convinced I never would again, but now I will! This is to guess who the 'killer' is! If you guess correct, you can choose to donate an elimination idol (Which will ACTUALLY raise their ranking... if they're not in the top 8). So guess, it won't hurt!~ 3 guesses per person, and first one to guess, if anyone does, gets to choose a character!~. Now, the new poll will be for the Marvelous Mesprit, so you can vote that up in my profile. I hope to finish soon and wish you ALL a happy, happy Halloween c:.**


	10. Accepting OCs! Heartthrob Revival!

**Hey guys. Sorry I've been away for a while (If you really need to know why I was on hiatus you can review/pm me about it). I was going to start up TPI soon when I realized something, my M:F ratio is disgustingly low. I never really realized it, possibly because I'm more used to males in general (No offense, but sometimes females feel alien to me). Anyways, to remedy this issue, I'm opening apps up! You might be saying "Hoe my Gawd, 45 OCs and you're opening up apps? What are you doing? Committing internet suicide?" and my answer would be...**

**...**

**I'm cutting OCs. Sorry guys, but there are some cuts I really need to make. Some characters just aren't fun to write, and some of them are a drag. However, lets think about this in a positive light, at least it means I'm accepting new apps. The OC app will be posted below, but before that, I have two scenes from the first chapter that I spliced. The first one is pretty much the first 2-3k or so. I'm mainly showing this off so you guys can really get a gist of how my writing style is now. Also, any characters that appear in this are pretty much confirmed to return. Also, the A/N is part of the chapter, I'm just to lazy to edit it/delete it/do something.**

**Also, besides OC count, there's another reason why I'm rebooting. I just hate how this started up the first time. It was so cluttered and all over the place. I want to redeem myself for that clustered beginning.**

**000**

"I'm back bitches!" Said a certain Pokemon. The Pokemon was azure, and although their body shape was somewhat obscure, it was clear enough to make out the necessary details. Adorned with a red chest gem, a smaller yellow gem directly below the aforementioned red gem, and two slender antennae, the Pokemon flashed a toothy grin.

"Who missed the magnificent Manaphy?"

**000**

**I kill myself sometimes... Anyways... what you all have been waiting for, the "next" chapter to TPI (Or none of you were waiting, in that case, boil me, burn me, take off my clothes, do whatever you want to me [1].)! Anyways, after an unreasonably long hiatus, I finally decided to come back, whilst rebooting TPI. If I have to be frank, I didn't like how I was writing it, and the beginning was probably the foulest mess I ever laid my eyes on. Anyways, since I don't have much to say, and I'd rather not stall, lets jump right in this bitch!**

**000**

Episode 1: This Road We Paved

"Welcome back!" The energetic Manaphy shoved her face into the camera, instantaneously irritating the cameraman. Not that she cared, they had a job to do, and so did she. Her job was obviously to become the most likable TPI host, no, not just that, the most likable Legendary there ever was. There was only one way to do just that: get in front of those cameras and make sure the world knows who you are.

"Anyways, after an extremely long wait, I decided to press the rewind button, so we can all refresh our minds when it comes to what happened!" She shoved her hands in the air, spinning gleefully while doing so. Her happiness was disrupted by a grumble.

"Could you not break the fourth wall?" Another Pokemon deadpanned, as they drearily replied to Manaphy's glitter session. "Also, I'm fairly confident that no one missed you, or this TPI."

"Hmm..." Manaphy stroked her chin thoughtfully, before piping up again. "Oh, that's right, you're Jirachi, my co-host. I apologize, you're just so forgettable that I honestly didn't recognize you. Now, get out of my shot!" Manaphy yelled as she shoved Jirachi away from the camera's jurisdiction. Jirachi spat under his breath. Something about Manaphy having a new attitude or something **[2]**.

"Now that that's over with, thank god, seriously, no one likes Jirachi, let me begin with an explanation of this story!" Manaphy shouted the last part giddily, but she'd have to remember to pay the producers to cut out her mini-rant about Jirachi.

"U-um... Miss... th-this is actually... a show," One of the interns, a Wimpod, corrected. The Wimpod's disposition was understandable, as Manaphy cut out the following events from the final product. Rumor has it, the Wimpod, after reconstructive surgery, was forced into an psychiatric ward due to it's trauma. It's also commonly believed that this caused Manaphy to have a racist look toward Alolan Pokemon, as none were ever seen again in the show, but this is only speculation.

"Forty-Five Pokemon, with varying beliefs, ethics, strengths, passions and personas. Only one will win a grand prize of one million...th of a McDonald's "chicken" nugget! Such is coveted even by Gods! The fabled food item commonly believed to be the major downfall which lead to the extinction of the last humans... I'm just kidding! Why would we worship the food item that caused the calamity of the human race? The real grand prize is one... million... Poke! Although I thoroughly doubt that anyone wouldn't spend their grand prize on candy **[3]**, they're free to do whatever they want to the prize they receive! Anyways, these contestants will be split into teams, and will compete in miscellaneous challenges. The team which ranks lowest will sacrifice a team member so they themselves can continue fighting for the Poke. For the unlucky contestant of the losing team, they are promptly eliminated, take a ride on the Lapras of Losers, and they will never be able to return. MAYBE **[4]**! Anyways, lets get this boring introductory stuff over with, I think I see the first contestant to arrive!" Manaphy finally steps away from the camera, revealing that the location was a dock. Promptly, a boat made its way to the dock, dropping off a passenger, before moving along, possibly to flirt with lady boats.

The rounded, dark pink Pokemon progressively stomped its way toward Manaphy. If she didn't levitate, she'd probably be annoyed with how much weight they put into each step, but that probably couldn't be helped, considering the Pokemon's weight. Although the Pokemon appeared to be pretty amorphous, there were some distinct parts of them, including a bib-like pattern and what appeared to be a curled appendage adorned on their head. The most noticeable part of the Pokemon was it's disgustingly enormous tongue, which was visible and extremely large. The Lickilicky eventually found its way to Manaphy's side. She smiled.

"Well hello, you must be Flawless!"

**Name: Flawless  
****Species: Lickilicky  
****Gender: Male  
Stereotype: The Annoying Troll  
****Flavor: Ironically hates background characters. Isn't ashamed of his weight, matter of fact, holds his weight in high regard. Despises others who think they can measure up to him, his ego is so disturbingly enormous, possibly about as big as himself.**

"Yea, yea. What is it to you?" The Lickilicky basically spat out these words. Mananpy, however, naturally smiled.

"You're just my first contestant is all. You're my contestant. You are mine. Lets not forget our places here," She spoke the words whimsically, but Flawless couldn't help but to grimace. Just what the hell was up with Manaphy?

"Anyway, don't fret, you won't be lonely for long, Mr. Tub of Lard, here comes the next boat!" Manaphy wouldn't reveal it in front of the cameras, but there was really only one boat. It was carrying all the contestants on it, but it kept looping the island so it appeared that they all would arrive one by one. The next contestant to step off the boat was clearly anxious. They kept looking down at their feet, occasionally entering a finger mouth. The primarily green, slender Pokemon's personality somewhat contradicted their confident design. Aside from it's red underside, the most noticeable part of the Pokemon would be the long, slender leaves adorned on the Pokemon's wrists, head and tail. The Pokemon nervously gulped.

"H-hello..."

**Name: Blade  
****Species: Grovyle  
****Gender: Male  
Stereotype: The Bashful Lizard  
****Flavor: Apologizes more than necessary. Has a tendency to try to get attention, despite being withdrawn and detached. Believes that working together and hard work can actually create hope, and that any obstacle can be broken with teamwork.**

"Hmm..." Manaphy began eyeing the new Pokemon. "You're Blade, correct. Go on, mingle with Flawless or whatever," Manaphy sounded uninterested, as she whipped out a nail filer. Blade cautiously made his way over to Flawless, and with a dry, disgusting gulp...

"H-hello..." Blade squeezed out. Flawless immediately rolled his eyes. The Grovyle noticed this and shrieked. "I-i'm sorry!"

"Oh shut up. I don't have the time to talk to you. And, just a heads up, don't say sorry for something if you don't even know what you did wrong." The comment caused Blade to pipe up unconsciously.

"Th-then... what did I d-do wrong?"

"You talked to me- No better yet, you existed." On cue, Blade backed away with a glum, paled expression. The Lickilicky just turned his entire body away from Blade's with a 'hmph'. Amidst their random chaos, the boat returned again, dropping off yet another Pokemon. The Pokemon was a spherical Pokemon cloaked in leaves, with an extra-meme-ly deadpan disposition. There wasn't much to their design, save for two semicircular leaves on the top of the cloak, making a pseudo 'V' shape. All that considered, the Pokemon didn't seem very impressed with anything, and probably just wanted to go home. She looked at the two other contestants, then to Manaphy, and with one unusual sound she made her opinions toward each of them very clear.

"Waddd..."

**Name: Clover  
****Species: Swadloon  
****Gender: Female  
Stereotype: The Deadpan Realist  
****Flavor: Bilingual, fluent in despair and dread. Understands English but probably doesn't speak it, maybe. Likes to watch other Pokemon, and make small comments based on this, as she doesn't like looking at herself, possibly due to low self-esteem.**

Manaphy's eye twitched a little, but she forced out a smile. "Welcome, Clover. It's nice to see such... a unique personality join our cast of..." Manaphy paused, looking at the two boys. Blade was wheezing from a deadly concoction of fear and excitement, and Flawless was eating a turkey leg that materialized from nowhere. "Misfits," She tried to come up with a euphemism, but utterly failed. Clover gave the host an annoyance glare, before moving next to Blade.

"H-hello..."

"Oh can it, you literally said hello three times now." Flawless rolled his eyes in annoyance, before they settled on Clover. "So, what's your case?" He waited impatiently for an answer, but all Clover ever did was somehow make Flawless feel empathetic towards Blade. Her chillingly harsh glare was enough to silence the larger Pokemon.

The next Pokemon strutted their way towards the talking group, gracefully, climbing their way off the glamorous and unnecessary bridge.. The quadrupled Pokemon smiled briefly, as their lilac fur ruffled due to the light breeze. The Pokemon had a specific air to the, almost as if they were royalty themselves. The Pokemon's spiked ears were both adorned with tufts of fur, and their eyes were off-putting, seeing as the unusual purple eye white pupil combination gave off an ethereal feeling. The gem on the Pokemon's forehead glimmered in the sunlight, as she lowered her front legs, as well as her head, into a bow.

"I am Claire, it is a pleasure to be acquainted with each of you."

**Name: Claire  
****Species: Espeon  
****Gender: Female  
****Stereotype: The Scornful Cheater****  
****Flavor: Master manipulator, her actual personality is relentlessness and boisterous. Despite her pulchritude, she is a selfish, conniving Pokemon, who isn't afraid to play the game. She whines often, and loves when people take their time to worry about her.**

What none of the Pokemon there realized was that, while her head was tilted down, there was a wicked, vicious, crooked smile plastered over her face, save an extremely keen Pokemon. Claire strutted her way towards Blade, and smiled at him. The Grovyle let out a shriek, due to surprise. Flawless shook his head solemnly. Blade looked at the enchanting Espeon, cleared his throat, and began whimpering.

"I-i'm sorry," He muttered out. He really didn't know what he was apologizing for, but since everyone always treated him nastily, and no one ever helped him, the Grovyle quickly made the deduction that the issue was with himself. Somewhat consciously, he was asking Claire to forgive him for existing. Claire shook her head with a warm smile.

"No need to be so worried. I am not angry with you," The Espeon smiled at Blade, as she continued. "I have a feeling we'll be good friends."

"Chock me" Flawless muttered sarcasm from somewhere. Manaphy smiled towards Claire.

"Well hello, Claire! It's amazing to finally meet a normal person!" The water nymph's comment caused her to gain rebuttals from the other three but she ignored it and pressed on. "What? I'm not insulting you, I'm describing you," Manaphy replied, almost to the point where she couldn't be bothered with anyone sans Claire. She continued to bombard Claire with questions, to which she replied kindly. One Pokemon, however, didn't buy anything that came out of the Espeon's scheming mouth. Not for a second.

"Wad..."

While that mess continued to ensue, yet another Pokemon made their way towards the group of chaos, hopping off the boat which loaded him there. However, unlike the previously introduced Pokemon, the new Pokemon was unevolved, making them much shorter than the others. Not only that, but extremely shorter too, standing only a foot tall. The Pokemon was seed like, and mostly yellow, save for three stripes running down the course of the Pokemon's body. The two outer stripes have jagged, abrupt origins, and run down the length of the Pokemon, whilst the last stripe begins directly under the mouth. The Pokemon also had a small sprout growing out the top of it's head. The limbless Pokemon bounced it's way close to the host.

"You must be Manaphy. Bummer. I thought I applied to Mew's TPI."

**Name: Hazard  
Species: Sunkern  
****Gender: Male  
Stereotype: The Accidentally Harsh  
****Flavor: Unintentionally rude, but only means well. Tends to be a karma Houdini, dodging basically any moment where he should be in actual danger. His incredible luck usually makes him end up with enemies, as they end up unlucky due to association.**

Manaphy glared bullets in Hazard's direction, only for him to not really notice. Manaphy piped up. "Well, welcome, Hazard. Seems as if the nasty chain of misf-" Manaphy really didn't finish her sentence, as the boat, which just docked to drop off Hazard, ran into an Electrode, sending it on land. Barely missing the Sunkern by an inch, the Electrode was sent into Manaphy's open mouth as she was complaining, before exploding. Shocked by the noise, Blade instantly reverted into his feral position. Claire secretly smiled at the image of Manaphy in pain, while Clover looked at both the Espeon and Sunkern with profound amusement. Flawless was the one who spoke up, however.

"Seems the pipsqueak has gross luck. What a shocker. So, tell me, small one, is this something that always happens?" The Lickilicky's words seemed to be a huge drag, however, the Sunkern smiled.

"Well, huge one, it's just something that happens. Not sure how it works, I probably was just born with it," As Hazard's words trailed out, Flawless' sour face turned to one of shock, possibly even anxiety, but then his regular scornful face appeared, but not without a certain Swadloon glancing in his direction with mild confusion. However, Claire happened to luck out, as she was watching Clover, and noticed Flawless' reaction to Hazard's peculiar words. She smiled internally.

"Well then, just stay as far away from me as possible," Flawless excused himself. Hazard hopped over to the still curled-up Blade, and hopped on top of his body. Basically using Blade as a seat. Claire couldn't stop herself from grinning like an idiot. 'Looks like I found out the fatass' weakness already'.

The next time the boat docked, a new Pokemon stretched their head out with a warm, most likely genuine smile. They made their was towards everyone. If Flawless thought Hazard was annoying, he'd probably think this Pokemon was the embodiment of Hell itself. Another quadrupled, like Claire, except this time it's probably safe to assume that the new Pokemon was amphibious. Their blue body was trailed by a light blue tail. Beady eyes lie under the Pokemon's elongated head fin. The Pokemon also had an orange fin on each cheek. He mysteriously floated over towards the others, with no real presence of wings, or being a Psychic-Type like the Espeon. The Pokemon floated towards Manaphy, before touching noses with her, exploding on impact. Manaphy grunted, as the new Pokemon had a derpy smile stretched on his face.

"I LIKE TRAINS!"

**000**

**This second, extremely short scene, is pretty much a teaser of this season's game breaking rule.**

**000**

"Wait, can you please explain yourself?" Claire asked, irritated. Manaphy is such a scam for keeping such a plot twist secret. It's unfair to withdraw information like this, since it's basically how the game works. Claire really couldn't be more ticked than this.

"Hmm... I'll say it like this, I've been lying to you all. This game isn't all about winning challenges and voting people off, it's also about strategy. All I'm doing is complicating the game a little bit to make you confront this aspect of the show a little bit more, so, I'm introducing the point system! Basically, each person is ranked based on how well they did during the challenge. For now, this is how the system will work. First, the ranks are cumilative. This means that your total rank will be determined by your preformance in all of the challenges, so if you don't want to drop, don't slack off! The two highest ranking Pokemon on the winning team will be treated to actual food. The highest ranking Pokemon on the losing team gains immunity. However, the two lowest ranking Pokemon on either team, and the second highest ranking on the losing team will be punished." At the sound of those words, everyone gasped, but Manaphy rolled her eyes. Someone raised their voice.

"What do you mean by 'punished'?" At those words, Manaphy laughed.

"Basically, it means-"

**000**

**That's it for now! Hmm... I wonder who that last Pokemon was?...  
... I wonder  
****Could it be any more obvious?**

**Anyways! That's just a little sneak of the chapter, and of course I'll edit in and edit out Pokemon who I accept/Pokemon who get cut. Also, I'm not confirming any other Pokemon who may be confirmed mainly just to screw with you guys ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Anyways, the kind of OCs I'm looking for aren't very specific, but I'm MUCH lower on females than males, and while I will accept a male, the likelihood is much lower than females. I just need dem girls really.**

**Sorry I'm being so brief with everything, but on with the app!**

**Name: Ex. Justin, Brick, Ella, Jen, Cookie Monster, xX_ScrubKiller69_Xx.  
**

**Species: No Alolan Pokemon. Sorry, I'm not being Alolan racist like Manaphy or anything, it's just that we don't really know enough about the gen 7 Pokemon to use them yet, such as abilities, moves, behaviorism, habitats, etc.**

**Gender: Male, Female, Both, Pencil, Transgenderp.**

**Stereotype: Anything, but I honestly prefer "The Two Words".**

**Alignment: TOTALLY didn't steal the concept of using the 5x5 that DnD should of used from Fuzzboy8888 (Even though credit goes to him). Pick two alignments, one from each group.**

** (Lawful, Social, Neutral, Rebel, Chaotic)**

**(Good  
Moral  
Neutral  
Impure  
Evil)**

**Picking Neutral for both results in True Neutral. Anyways, Ex. Lawful Impure, Lawful Neutral, Chaotic Good.**

**Moveset: Pick four moves, no more, but less if you want (But why would you want that?). Ex. Splash, Flail, Tackle, Bounce.**

**Evolve: Basically, this is me asking if you want your OC to evolve or not. If you say yes, I still might not make them evolve, but I'm asking for people like me, who never ever want their OCs to evolve.**

**Personality: What is your OC like? Be descriptive as possible loves. For example, list some personality quirks, or tell me how'd the react to some things. THe longer, the better. This is pretty much the make it or break it when it comes to which OCs I'll accept.**

**Backstory: Also be descriptive, but not really a deal breaker if there isn't much here. Not everyone has a tragic backstory (However I can't shy away from making OCs like that myself. Curse me!).**

**Likes: Ex. Milk, Going for walks alone, finger tapping, coffee, fishing for compliments.**

**Dislikes: Ex. Chocolate, Dark-Types, Unovanian Pokemon, being alone, the feeling of being talked down.**

**Hobbies: Ex. Gaming, killing game, reading, star gazing, yoga.**

**Talents: What is your OC good at? This may or may not be the same as their hobbies. I for one know that some people hate their talents. Your OC doesn't really need to have a talent though, but their talent can be something small, like pickpocketing, or whistling.**

**Secrets: Is your OC keeping a petty secret, a secret that only matters to them, or a deadly secret? Or are they just an open book?**

**Fears: Ex. The dark, the Dark-Type, homosexuality, being alone, being touched, rejection, spiders.**

**Sexual Preference: Straight/Heterosexual? Gay/Homosexual? Bisexual/Both heterosexual and homosexual (I hate when bi people say they're not gay. Drink base liquids.)? Asexual?**

**Relationship: Yes, or no? Aromantic? Afraid of relationships, or egotistical? Committed, or willing to complicate? Desperate, or independent? Focused on the game, or puts it all into love?  
**

**Physical Notes: Tattoos, scars, piercings, contacts, anything that's physically different between your OC and the regular species. Maybe they're taller, or more slender. Maybe they use make-up. However, I'm not willing to accept any more than two shinies. Keep that in mind d;.**

**Health Notes: Do that have any allergies? Are they bulimic? Do they have a mental disorder? A personality disorder (These are much more common than people think)? Or do they maybe have a physical disorder? Cancer? Are they blind? Maybe they're completely sound.  
**

**Others: Did I miss something? If you have more to add, put it here!**

_**PM THE OCs! OCs IN THE REVIEW BOX WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED! PM THE OC WITH THE SUBJECT/TITLE NAMED AS THE FOLLOWING **_**"**DN's TPI App"**. This excludes Guests, who have to send in apps through reviews. If you're a guest, then this is fine.**

**That's pretty much the OC app! I'll appreciate any OCs someone sends in! If I don't pick you OC, that doesn't mean it was bad, more of, I probably don't know how to use them. Anyways, thank you for staying for this long! Have a nice time everyone. **


	11. Update! Current Cast, 11 Spots Left!

I'm low on friendly/nice characters! Send in some friendlier OCs people, we already have like a cast full of dipheads. Also, if no one gives me a casanova anytime soon, I'll just add one in (And no, not Matteo. Snivy's taking a back seat today).

Hey guys! It's been less than 24 hours and I've already received a great amount of OCs! Thank you guys for your support! Anyways, for reasons and others, I'm deciding to update you guys on the OCs that I have confirmed to return, the OCs I have confirmed to join, and fun stuff. No more stalling, lets jump right into it! Also, my son of a bitch boyfriend thought it'd be funny to erase the first story, and because of that, there are some returning OCs which I don't really know who the owner is (I know, not mature. He's an idiot for thinking that's funny, and I'm an idiot for not being more secure). I'm sorry guys, so PLEASE correct me if I make a mistake.

Current Cast:

**Males:**

**1\. Flawless (Lickilicky): The Annoying Troll (magnemitegeek)**  
**2\. Blade (Grovyle): The Bashful Lizard (PikaNerd6)**  
**3\. Hazard (Sunkern): The Accidentally Harsh (Akka777)**  
**4\. Legend (Mudkip): The Derpe Fishe (Sadly, me)**  
**5\. Ace (Phanpy): The Shy Kid (Pokerox27)**  
**6\. Damon (Umbreon): The Cruel Dictator (W. R. Winters)**  
**7\. Michael (Crobat): The Misanthropic Schemer (Fuzzboy888)**  
**8\. Krack (Krookodile): The Rumbling Homo (Dark Arcanine 33)  
****9\. Seth (Scrafty): The Goodhearted Musician (Rainbow)**  
**10\. Ulysses (Vulpix): The Obviously Unstable (Tricky Espeon) **  
**11\. _**  
**12\. _**  
**13\. _**  
**14\. _**  
**15\. _**

**Females:**

**1\. Claire (Espeon): The Scornful Cheater (JasonJones13)**  
**2\. Fern (Servine): The Sassy Plant (PikaNerd6)**  
**3\. Sophia (Gothorita): The Confused Doll (Me, again)**  
**4\. Niore (Noivern): The Witty Speedster (ScarlettAbsol)**  
**5\. Riley (Sylveon): The Transgender Comforter (W. R. Winters)**  
**6\. Whisper (Fennekin): The Anxious Reader (PikaNerd6)**  
**7\. Stashia (Garchomp): The Suppressed Savage (Dark Arcanine 33)**  
**8\. Bradley (Lopunny): The Southern Tomboy (DeviouslyNormal)**  
**9\. Touka (Togetic): The Fallen Angel (Rainbow)**  
**10\. Artemis (Audino): The Yandere (Rainbow)**  
**11\. _**  
**12\. _**  
**13\. _**  
**14\. _**  
**15\. _**

You may notice a lack of Clover, and this is solely due to the fact that she really isn't an OC. I decided now's the time to cut ties with her, as I've been to kind to her.

None of this is finalized. Any OC someone submitted that isn't present still has chances of getting in, except for the following (Will be disclosing authors):

Vikat (Trubbish)- magnemitegeek, just... no (Except maggs).  
Flora (Leafeon)- This is solely because of Lucas' existence.  
Wayne (Luxray)- Wayne only really works with Flora.  
Adam (Donphan)- I like the concept, but his character really chalks down to an Ezekiel clone. Sorry.  
Shadow (Gengar)- There are many anti-heroes/villains, and Shadow just doesn't compete well with them.  
Drake (Gabite)- Like Flora, this is solely due to Stashia's existence.  
Skylar (Braixen)- Same as Drake and Flora, because Whisper exists.

Sorry to anyone who made those OCs. You are free to try again! I'd also like to officially announce that there is space for OCs.

**5 Male Slots  
****5 Female Slots**

I don't really NEED 30 OCs, I'm just using 30 as a maximum. Anyways, good luck everyone!

P.S. The gender ratio is leaning towards the females, but I still have an overwhelming amount of male OCs compared to females.


	12. OCs Open, Cast Update V2, 5 Spot Left

First, a big thanks to everyone who decided to send in an app! They are very welcome and I feel honored that you decided to send one in. Anyways, I decided to update the cast again, however, because I'm extremely impatient, and scratching to finish the first chapter, I'm putting an extremely close time limit to sending in OCs. The time limit about **10:00 PM EST, August 19th, 2016, AKA Friday** **night**. That being said, send in your OCs before then, and I'll post the final cast listing then. Also, the first chapter to the story will be the start of a brand new story, and this existing one will be inactive/possibly deleted. Anyways, onto the casting updates!

Current Cast:

**Males:**

**1\. Flawless (Lickilicky): The Annoying Troll (magnemitegeek)**  
**2\. Blade (Grovyle): The Bashful Lizard (PikaNerd6)**  
**3\. Hazard (Sunkern): The Accidentally Harsh (Akka777)**  
**4\. Legend (Mudkip): The Derpe Fishe (Sadly, me)**  
**5\. Ace (Phanpy): The Shy Kid (Pokerox27)**  
**6\. Damon (Umbreon): The Cruel Dictator (W. R. Winters)**  
**7\. Michael (Crobat): The Misanthropic Schemer (Fuzzboy888)**  
**8\. Krack (Krookodile): The Rumbling Homo (Dark Arcanine 33)  
****9\. Seth (Scrafty): The Goodhearted Musician (Rainbow)**  
**10\. Ulysses (Vulpix): The Obviously Unstable (Tricky Espeon) **  
**11\. Logan (Aggron): The Gloomy Veteran (Gdmaster123)**  
**12\. ****Drew (Tyranitar): The Too-Relaxed (QuietSableye)**  
**13\. _**  
**14\. _**  
**15\. _**

**Females:**

**1\. Claire (Espeon): The Scornful Cheater (JasonJones13)**  
**2\. Fern (Servine): The Sassy Plant (PikaNerd6)**  
**3\. Sophia (Gothorita): The Confused Doll (Me, again)**  
**4\. Noire (Noivern): The Witty Speedster (ScarlettAbsol)**  
**5\. Riley (Sylveon): The Transgender Comforter (W. R. Winters)**  
**6\. Whisper (Fennekin): The Anxious Reader (PikaNerd6)**  
**7\. Stashia (Garchomp): The Suppressed Savage (Dark Arcanine 33)**  
**8\. Bradley (Lopunny): The Southern Tomboy (DeviouslyNormal)**  
**9\. Touka (Togetic): The Fallen Angel (Rainbow)**  
**10\. Artemis (Audino): The Yandere (Rainbow)**  
**11\. Lexa (Nidorina): The Teen Mom (LiveLaughLoveTourmaline)**  
**12\. Leanne (Houndour): The Vegan Activist (LiveLaughLoveTourmaline)**  
**13\. Cecily (Gardevoir): The Gothic Queen (Midnight Lark)**  
**14\. _**  
**15\. _**

**Highly Likely:**

**Yumi (Mienshao): The DID Protector (Rusherman)  
Ayra (Absol): The Spitfire Tomboy (LiveLaughLoveTourmaline)**

Any OCs not mentioned still have chances of making the cuts anyways, excluding the following (creators disclosed):

Vikat (Trubbish)- I just don't like Trubbish.  
Flora (Leafeon)- This is solely because of Lucas' existence.  
Wayne (Luxray)- Wayne only really works with Flora.  
Adam (Donphan)- I like the concept, but his character really chalks down to an Ezekiel clone. Sorry.  
Shadow (Gengar)- There are many anti-heroes/villains, and Shadow just doesn't compete well with them.  
Drake (Gabite)- Like Flora, this is solely due to Stashia's existence.  
Skylar (Braixen)- Same as Drake and Flora, because Whisper exists.  
Psy (Gardevoir)- She's sort of a foil to Slash, and I don't want Slash in.  
Slash (Gallade)- I don't really want protective sibling tropes.

Sorry to anyone who made those OCs. You are free to try again! I'd also like to officially announce that there is this amount of space for OCs:

**3 Male Slots  
****2 Female Slots**

I don't really NEED 30 OCs, I'm just using 30 as a maximum. Anyways, good luck everyone!


	13. Final Cast Revealed!

Okay, the cast is finalized! Congrats to everyone who had their OCs accepted, and a big thanks to everyone who submitted an OC in the first place. I may be a broken record, but it really does mean a lot.

Current Cast:

**Staff:**

Host:**  
Manaphy: The Star-Struck Wannabe**

Co-Host:**  
Jirachi: ?  
****Phione: The Irritable Co-Host**

Producer:  
**Virizion: The Snarky Producer**

Lawyers:  
**Bisharp: The Grand-master Lawyer  
Medicham: The Spunky CIT**

Tech Support:  
**Porygon2: The Stoic Tech Head  
****Minun: The Dopey Techie  
****Plusle: The Daredevil Techie**

Chefs:**  
Simisage: The Brooding Cheif  
Simisear: The Lonesome Pariah  
Simipour: The Excitable Chatterbox**

Health Department:  
**Audino: The Weary Doctor  
****Happiny: The Klutzy NIT  
****Floatzel: The Casanova Lifeguard  
****Lickitung: The Sloppy Health Inspector  
****Lucario: The Ethereal Therapist**

Security:  
**TalonFlame: The Hot-Headed Air Coverage  
****Dugtrio: The Eccentric Ground Coverage  
****Hariyama: The Brute Force**

Interns:  
**Wimpod: The Nervous Wreck (Fired)**  
**More to Come**

**Contestants:**

**Males:**

**1\. Flawless (Lickilicky): The Annoying Troll (magnemitegeek)**  
**2\. Blade (Grovyle): The Bashful Lizard (PikaNerd6)**  
**3\. Hazard (Sunkern): The Accidentally Harsh (Akka777)**  
**4\. Legend (Mudkip): The Derpe Fishe (Sadly, me)**  
**5\. Ace (Phanpy): The Shy Kid (Pokerox27)**  
**6\. Damon (Umbreon): The Cruel Dictator (W. R. Winters)**  
**7\. Michael (Crobat): The Misanthropic Schemer (Fuzzboy888)**  
**8\. Krack (Krookodile): The Rumbling Homo (Dark Arcanine 33)  
****9\. Seth (Scrafty): The Goodhearted Musician (Rainbow)**  
**10\. Ulysses (Vulpix): The Obviously Unstable (Tricky Espeon) **  
**11\. Logan (Aggron): The Gloomy Veteran (Gdmaster123)**  
**12\. ****Drew (Tyranitar): The Too-Relaxed (QuietSableye)**  
**13\. Rassah (Samurott): The Silent Masochist (Dark Arcanine 33)**  
**14\. Crest (Warturtle): The Aquatic Athlete (Retro Koopa)**

**Females:**

**1\. Claire (Espeon): The Scornful Cheater (JasonJones13)**  
**2\. Fern (Servine): The Sassy Plant (PikaNerd6)**  
**3\. Noire (Noivern): The Witty Speedster (ScarlettAbsol)**  
**4\. Riley (Sylveon): The Transgender Comforter (W. R. Winters)**  
**5\. Whisper (Fennekin): The Anxious Reader (PikaNerd6)**  
**6\. Stashia (Garchomp): The Suppressed Savage (Dark Arcanine 33)**  
**7\. Bradley (Lopunny): The Southern Tomboy (DeviouslyNormal)**  
**8\. Touka (Togetic): The Fallen Angel (Rainbow)**  
**9\. Artemis (Audino): The Yandere (Rainbow)**  
**10\. Lexa (Nidorina): The Teen Mom (LiveLaughLoveTourmaline)**  
**11\. Leanne (Houndour): The Vegan Activist (LiveLaughLoveTourmaline)**  
**12\. Cecily (Gardevoir): The Gothic Queen (Midnight Lark)**  
**13\. ****Yumi (Mienshao): The DID Protector (Rusherman)**  
**14\. ****Ayra (Absol): The Spitfire Tomboy (LiveLaughLoveTourmaline)**

So, there it is, the final cast of 28! You may have also noticed that I have also included the staff, and yes, they will get plot. Anyways, this is our cast, seems interesting, no? Also, I removed Sophia just so I could add both Yumi and Ayra.

I will try to get the first chapter out ASAP, and then this story will probably be taken down. Thanks to everyone who submitted OCs. I'll try to get the first chapter out by the end of next week. See you guys soon!


	14. Update! When Will I Release? Soon?

Hey guys, I left without giving you guys some sort of update on what's happening, so I'll tell you all how everything's been going so you don't have to freak out. Basically, I'm working on it. The chapter will be out sometime soon, and I'll aim for it to be out by this month (No promises though). Anyways, I have been going through a few struggles on the way. One is obviously school, and not just school itself, but the fact that I'm a senior. I really need to fill up my resume, and I have been volunteering so I can graduate, along with me doing more extracurricular things. Along with that, I never took English 3 or U.S History, so I'm taking two History and two English classes (albeit, I am taking no Math or Science classes, but I consider those easier, so it's a give or take). Besides that, I'd say that progress is being made at a nice pace, so really, the chapter should be out soon. There isn't much to say really. Also, I'll confirm a few things.

\- Every episode (sans the first) will begin with the staff discussing things about the previous episode, or their own dabbles about their own drama, in a housewife way.

\- There will be times where the specific staff members will be important to the plot of an episode.

\- Injuries will be a MAIN reoccurring theme in the story, and only major ones will be enough to verify elimination (unless an injured contestant quits).

\- There are no returns.

\- Unlike the previous iterations, Manaphy is actually the main character (of sorts; it's not like she'll have more screen time that other characters).

\- There are two ranking systems, one which is cumulative and one for each specific challenge.

\- While the cumulative rank system is solely for identifying threats and floaters, the one for each challenge is far more important.

\- For the first chapter, I'll be mention Pokemon by species often. After that, they will only be referred to by name/gender/other, and I'll open the chapter with each Pokemon's team/name/species/gender/stereotype.

\- The Pretentious Phione consists of: Ace, Ayra, Blade, Cecily, Damon, Drew, Fern, Flawless, Leanne, Logan, Riley, Stashia, Ulysses and Whisper.

\- The Magnificent Manahpy consist of: Artemis, Bradley, Claire, Crest, Hazard, Krack, Legend, Lexa, Michael, Noire, Rassha, Seth, Touka and Yumi.

That's all I'll spoil for now, you may be thinking ":0 umg he spoiled teams", and I say, why do teams matter really? You don't know what it means if I have Leanne and Noire on different teams.

Also, I'd LOVE to hear early predictions! And, just for giggles, what songs do you like?


End file.
